Juntos
by wolfadu
Summary: Un futuro entre Senku y Kohaku juntos, una familia que va creciendo de a poco, disfrutando un poco de paz y de los resultados de sus arduos esfuerzos para restaurar el mundo.
1. Chapter 1

Dos niños jugaban sentados en la tierra. Tenían alrededor suyo varios recipientes de barro: uno con pasto fresco, otro con tierra, otro con un jugo violeta dentro y así varios más, y los mezclaban en un cuenco más grande, aplastándolos y diciendo cosas ininteligibles. La más alta era una niña con pelo rubio largo y suelto, bellísima, con unos grandes ojos color carmín. Ella muy seriamente le daba indicaciones al otro, un pequeño niño rubio de pelo alborotado, con unos impresionantes ojos color aguamarina, y una mirada traviesa que sólo parecía invitar a la picardía y a los problemas. En un momento, mientras la mayor rebuscaba entre los frascos algún ingrediente puntual, el pequeño aprovechó para tirar en la mezcla unos pedacitos de una sustancia blanca y resbaladiza que hacía un poco de espuma, que había guardado secretamente en su ropa. Cuando la niña volvió con su preciado ingrediente, le dedicó una mirada fulminante al ver cómo su preparado burbujeaba ligeramente.

\- ¡Tonto, arruinaste todo! ¡Si sigues así no voy a dejarte jugar más conmigo! Yo estaba inventando esta fórmula y lo arruinaste.

\- No estabas haciendo nada interesante, de todas formas –dijo el pequeño cruzándose de brazos, son una sonrisa arrogante- De hecho, aprendí del tío Chrome un truco increíble para hacer cambiar el fuego de color.

\- Eso es muy fácil, propio de un niño tonto como tú. Y sabes que no tienes que jugar con el fuego, mamá te va a retar mucho…y le va a volver a pegar al tío si se entera.

\- Entonces vamos a hacer lo posible que mamá no se entere, porque lo necesito, y no quiero tampoco que mis pequeños tengan una carrera tan corta en la ciencia.

Una voz mucho más grave sonó a sus espaldas, haciéndolos saltar. Con sus manos apoyadas en la cintura, Senku apareció sigilosamente y los miraba divertido.

\- ¡Papiiiiii!

Los dos corrieron a su encuentro, la niña abrazándolo dulcemente, mientras el otro pegó un salto enorme por encima de ella, y terminó abrazado al pecho de su padre, que lo sostuvo con firmeza, pero casi trastabillando para atrás.

\- Diez billones por ciento seguro de a quién saliste con tanta fuerza y agilidad, Byakko. Y diez billones de puntos para ti por saber que ese truco es demasiado fácil, Michiko.

Los niños, todavía trepados a su padre, entraron a su choza. Escribiendo sobre una hoja grande se encontraba Kohaku, que levantó la vista y se acercó a recibirlos apenas escuchó ruido.

\- Bienvenido Senku, esta vez sí que te tardaste un par de días –se dieron un beso en los labios, sonriendo al aplastar un poco al pequeño diablillo entre ellos.

\- ¡Hey, que yo estoy aquí, no me traten como si no existiera!

\- Byakko, no hay forma de pensar que no existes, te aseguras que notemos tu presencia cada minuto –le contestó un poco cansada Kohaku, pero dándole un beso en la cabeza a modo de disculpa-

\- Sí, lamento la tardanza. Es que estábamos analizando unos planos de construcción del pueblo vecino. ¿Estabas practicando tu escritura?

\- Así es. Reconozco que me negué y me tomó mucho tiempo, pero ahora que veo su utilidad, no quiero perder la práctica.

Senku bajó al niño al piso, y lo guió para que saliera afuera nuevamente con su hermana. Cuando volvió, se le acercó a Kohaku por detrás y la abrazó, descansando su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, inspirando profundamente.

\- No te haces una idea lo agotado que estoy, leona. Pero todo está saliendo bien, y cada vez hay más personas más capaces, así que el nuevo mundo avanza mejor y más rápido.

Sin soltar del todo su abrazo, se sentó en una silla cercana, y Kohaku se giró para sentarse sobre él, colocando sus piernas a cada lado de las suyas. Sonriéndole satisfecha, volvió a besarlo, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Extrañaba estar así con él, y a los pocos segundos ya estaban los dos tan pegados y encendidos que sólo pararon cuando ella se alejó y gruñó frustrada.

\- No, tenemos que parar…están los niños afuera, y sería algo incómodo si entraran justo en el medio.

\- Es verdad. Aunque si mal no recuerdo, de esta misma forma es como comenzó la historia de este otro leoncito.

Mientras la miraba con una sonrisa pícara, apoyó su mano en el vientre levemente abultado de Kohaku, y su expresión se volvió más cálida y suave. Ella no pudo resistirse ante esa mirada llena de amor y lo volvió a besar con dulzura.

\- Sí, exactamente esta situación, pero unos meses atrás. Pero somos dos pervertidos… Estuvo tan cerca de que nos descubrieran.

\- Menos mal que son niños. "Mamá, papá, ¿estuvieron corriendo en la casa? ¿Por qué están tan rojos y respiran así?" –rió fuerte, imitando sus vocecitas agudas e inocentes- Aunque cuando quieras repetimos la experiencia, de todas formas ya estás embarazada, hay que aprovechar.

\- ¿No estabas cansado? Realmente prefiero que descanses un poco, fue un viaje agotador seguramente, y tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo por delante. Oye, Senku… ¿te acuerdas cuando nos enteramos de mi primer embarazo?

\- Claro que sí leona, jamás podría olvidarlo, el shock más grande de nuestras vidas fue en ese momento, diez billones por ciento seguro.

Flashback

_\- ¡Senku! ¡Senku, ven por favor!_

_\- ¿Qué sucede Ruri?_

_\- No lo sé, Kohaku está mal. Ahora está descansando, no se siente bien, cuando vino a verme me pidió si podía recostarse un poco. Me dijo tuvo náuseas y hasta vomitó en el camino. ¿Y si la comida que almacenamos estaba en mal estado, y la enfermamos?_

_\- No, eso es imposible, sino todos estaríamos descompuestos. Déjame verla._

_Una sospecha asaltaba ya la mente brillante del científico, pero no quería decírselo a la sacerdotisa porque primero quería estar completamente seguro. Se cuidaban siempre con Kohaku, gracias a un secreto re-invento suyo anticonceptivo del que sólo sabían muy pocas personas, porque en su momento si Kokuyo se llegaba a enterar de que estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales sin haberse pretendido casar con ella, podría molerlo a golpes. Por supuesto que no era perfecto, estaba hecho artesanalmente, pero había probado ser eficaz y eso alcanzaba. Y que se haya enterado, no hubo ningún accidente con eso…_

_ Vio a Kohaku en el pequeño colchón al ras del piso, y estaba realmente pálida y demacrada._

_\- Te ves horrible leona, ¿en qué momento te pusiste así?_

_\- Gracias Senku, siempre tan caballero…aunque a poco de conocerte ya perdiste ese título –bufó molesta-. Esta mañana en especial, fue insoportable, pero la verdad es que venía con algunos mareos desde hace tres o cuatro días._

_\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste a mí, o a algún médico de la aldea? Mira que eres descuidada._

_\- Oh vamos, siempre tuve muy buena salud, puede ser porque estaba entrenando intensamente y viene haciendo mucho calor. No iba a preocuparme por eso, además sólo me pasa de a ratos, no debe ser una enfermedad._

_\- ¿Entrenando intensamente? –Senku se puso pálido – Realmente te estás ganando el título de idiota descuidada._

_\- ¿Qué demonios? Toda mi vida entrené mucho, y lo sabes, de hecho te aprovechaste de eso desde que nos conocemos, así que no te entiendo. Así lo hice toda mi vida._

_\- Solo que quizás esta vez no es sólo tu vida –murmuró, apretando las manos en puños, muy tenso._

_\- ¿…Qué? Estás realmente extraño Senku, me parece que el que está mal aquí eres tú._

_\- No digas tonterías, voy en serio. Estos síntomas…y hace unos días que nosotros…puede que estés…_

_\- No es propio de ti hablar con tantas dudas –contestó un poco irritada- de hecho, ahora tendrías que estar explicando todo perfectamente como si fuese obvio._

_\- Embarazada._

_El tiempo se detuvo en la habitación. Los ojos de Kohaku comenzaron a abrirse desmesuradamente, mientras Senku la miraba muy serio y apoyando unos dedos en su cabeza._

_\- ¿Que Kohaku está QUÉ?_

_Otra voz en la entrada fue la que pronunció esas palabras, y ambos voltearon a ver a Ruri, cubriéndose la boca muy sorprendida._

_Fin del Flashback_

\- Oh sí…me acuerdo. Fue inesperado, y después tener que decírselo a todos, especialmente a tu padre. Qué molestia, pero por suerte después resultó todo bien. Y ya no fue necesario cuidarnos por un tiempo, así que esos meses fueron lo mejor de la vida.

\- Parecíamos conejos –murmuró sonrojada ante el recuerdo-, con eso ya sabía que iba a estar satisfecha con nuestro matrimonio, porque siempre fuiste un buen hombre para lo demás. ¿Pero quién diría que podrías ser tan buen padre? Realmente pensé iba a ser más difícil, con lo frío y utilitario que a veces puedes ser. Que me ibas a dejar atrás criando a nuestra hija mientras tú restaurabas el mundo.

\- Nunca me sentí tan halagado y ofendido al mismo tiempo–la miró haciendo una mueca de desagrado, pero luego sonrió de costado- Pero gracias por eso. El único modelo paterno que recuerde fue Byakuya, así que lo único que procuré fue dar de mi parte lo mejor para cuidarlos y criarlos, no hice nada especial. Y en el mundo anterior a la petrificación, las mujeres no estaban solamente dedicadas a la crianza de sus hijos, sabes, sino que también estudiaban y trabajaban prácticamente a la par de los hombres, aunque eso dependía las costumbres de cada lugar o país.

\- Bueno, me parece bien, porque yo jamás podría estar quieta todo el día. Y todavía tenemos mucho por recuperar del mundo, juntos.

\- Y todo eso mientras criamos a la primera generación de niños del reino científico, no sé cuál de los dos es más difícil –suspiró largamente, pero muy satisfecho por dentro.

**Holaaa! Venía pensando hacer un fic con esta trama, como continuación de "Los corazones tampoco mienten", pero varios años después...y aquí está. Dedicado a ****_Desyampi_****, que me leyó la mente, y me decidí a escribirlo. **

**Muchas posibilidades de continuarlo, si les gustó y quieren que lo siga, sean libres de comentar y opinar! Mucha ternura familiar y una buena pizca de pasión (seguro tendrá lemon si lo continúo, me encanta escribir historias picantes)**


	2. Chapter 2

\- ¡ATERRIZAJE DEL COHETE ESPACIAL BYAKKO!

\- ¡NO, NO, NO TE ATREVAS!

Cuando Senku abrió los ojos al escuchar un griterío muy cercano, se encontró con Byakko cayendo después de un enorme salto que iba a aterrizar sobre él, y antes de poder reaccionar y moverse, Kohaku lo atrapó en el aire, apenas a unos centímetros del científico.

\- Me atreví –dijo el pequeño con la cara más pícara que podía existir, orgulloso de su proeza más que avergonzado por portarse mal, con una sonrisa enorme y los ojos tan brillantes que bien podían ser el reflejo del sol.

Pero Senku en vez de enojarse, se levantó lo suficiente como para agarrarlo y aprisionarlo entre sus brazos, para luego tirarlo sobre el colchón y torturarlo con cosquillas en sus puntos más débiles. El niño reía y chillaba a más no poder, con lágrimas en los ojos y retorciéndose.

\- Eres un diablillo ágil ¿eh? Pero al menos uno muy inteligente que se escuda en la ciencia.

\- Justo a tiempo, no te puedes descuidar con él…el muy habilidoso se trepó y saltó desde ahí… ¿pudiste descansar?

\- Sí, lo suficiente. Esto me pasa por alejarme un par de días, se lo tenía que cobrar. ¿Estoy perdonado, leoncito? ¿O tengo que cuidarme las espaldas el resto del día?

\- Mmm…sólo perdonaré a papi si me enseña un nuevo truco de ciencia.

\- Trato hecho, aunque la ciencia no tiene "trucos". En un rato lo hacemos, ahora quiero hablar con tu madre, vete.

Byakko hizo un adorable mohín que igualmente no alcanzó para convencer a su padre, y se fue con los hombros caídos. La pareja soltó un suspiro y se miraron con una sonrisa de entendimiento. Senku palmeó el espacio vacío en el colchón invitando a Kohaku a sentarse al lado, mientras le decía:

\- Creo que condicionamos su personalidad al ponerle ese nombre...realmente le hace justicia. Pero no sé cómo vamos a controlarlo cuando crezca, apenas si podemos ahora.

\- Siempre los hermanos menores son los más dinámicos y rápidos. Pero es educado y es un buen niño, sólo que heredó tu confianza y mi fuerza. Además Michiko es una gran hermana mayor, ella lo cuida y le enseña también, es un gran ejemplo para él. Los criamos sorprendentemente bien.

\- Bueno, son absurdamente mimados y malcriados por toda la aldea, pero se creyeron la importancia de ser hijos del jefe de la aldea y su esposa, así que se creen la gran cosa esos mocosos. Pero basta de hablar de niños, somos un matrimonio además de padres, y somos jóvenes… me parece que me prometiste un poco de atención adulta antes.

\- Ahora no Senku, que ya quedaste con nuestro hijo –protestaba Kohaku, mientras le corría las manos que serpenteaban juguetonamente por su cuerpo. Era muy tentador y extrañaba mucho eso, pero a plena luz del día y con dos niños cerca, no era muy prometedor.

\- Vamos, antes no eras tan quisquillosa, no te molestaba que estuvieran a punto de encontrarnos –trataba de convencerla haciéndole suaves masajes en la espalda, susurrándole en el oído.

\- Sí bueno, antes había menos distracciones –maldición, ya tenía la piel erizada y le costaba negarse cuando Senku se ponía así, todavía buscaba la lógica y la racionalidad en todo, de modo que sus momentos en los cuales le ganaba su lado despreocupado eran para aprovechar.

Pero Senku trató de ganarle a sus protestas y su indecisión atrayéndola hacia él, sabía que ella también quería porque no se corría de su toque y tenía un atractivo sonrojo y los ojos entrecerrados, lo cual siempre le resultaba irresistible. Aprovechando que estaban uno sentado junto al otro, la giró muy suavemente para ponerla de espaldas a él, y comenzó a besar su cuello, notando cómo se estremecía y soltaba un suave gemido. Le dedicó sus atenciones a ese sensible lugar, mientras que con una mano la sostenía de la cintura, y la otra serpenteaba por una de sus piernas, aprovechando que ella siempre usaba vestidos cortos. Finalmente, la determinación de Kohaku se quebró, y ya no pudo aguantar más esas caricias sin hacer nada, así que se giró y posó los brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposo, subiéndose a su regazo y besándolo apasionadamente en los labios.

\- Esa es mi leona, muy bien –cortó el beso por un segundo, sonriendo mientras le decía eso, y aprovechó para abrazarla y recorrer luego todo su cuerpo con sus juguetonas manos.

\- Te levantaste bastante atrevido. Eso es raro en ti.

\- No tanto, recuerda que tenemos dos niños y otro en camino, pese a todos los recaudos y protecciones que tuvimos en estos años.

\- Y si no fuera por eso, tendríamos muchos más - lo miró un poco preocupada-

\- Ahora es ilógico pensar en eso, estamos en algo, y estás encima de mío de una forma muy tentadora para dejarlo pasar.

\- Parece que esta es últimamente nuestra posición favorita.

\- Tiene sus ventajas en tu situación, pero tengo otras en mente.

Y rápidamente la sostuvo bien para girarse y apoyarla suavemente contra el colchón, cuidando de no apoyarse del todo sobre ella para no presionarle el vientre. Pero ella no tardó en rodearlo con las piernas y acercarlo un poco más, alegando que no era tan frágil y no iba a pasar nada, tampoco la estaba aplastando. Siguieron besándose profundamente, mientras Kohaku aprovechó para desabrochar algunos botones del frente de la ropa de Senku (él se había acostumbrado a usar el mismo estilo de ropa de siempre, solo que esta vez tenía varios más con botones en vez de costuras, haciéndolo más práctico de vestir) y deslizar sus manos hasta su espalda, robándole algunos reverberantes gruñidos graves de placer. Él comenzó nuevamente a besar su cuello, bajando luego hasta su clavícula, mordisqueando esa sensible zona de forma suave pero provocadora, y siguió bajando para dedicar sus atenciones al borde del vestido de ella, que recorriendo el nacimiento de sus aún más grandes pechos. Kohaku comenzó a arañar su espalda, incitándolo a avanzar más, y justo cuando el joven estaba comenzando a subir las manos por una de sus piernas para hacer un contacto más íntimo…se escuchó una voz infantil que demandaba a gritos la presencia de su padre.

Ambos suspiraron muy frustrados, aunque ya estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de interrupciones, y terminaron simplemente abrazándose como consuelo.

\- Lamentablemente tengo que irme, si no le respondo es diez billones por ciento de seguro que vuelve aquí, y se encontraría con una escena que implicaría preguntas incómodas, y no tengo la paciencia de contestarlas, ya que ni siquiera pudimos terminar lo nuestro…

\- No te preocupes, mañana podemos pedirle a mi hermana y al "tío Chrome" que los cuiden un rato. Además, ya tienen un pequeño primo con el que jugar.

\- Sí, pero esperar hasta mañana va a ser eterno –bufó irritado, había quedado demasiado excitado para tener que esperar un día entero, porque era claro que los niños iban a estarles encima incluso esa noche.

\- Senku, estuviste contando segundos durante 3700 años, ¿de verdad un día te parece eterno?

\- Bueno si lo pones así no es tan grave –dijo rascándose la oreja con el dedo, jamás perdería esa costumbre- Además realmente les debo un poco de atención a los leoncitos.

Senku salió de la choza, acercándose a su hijo que lo esperaba dando saltitos de emoción. El niño le agarró la mano, ansioso, y lo "arrastró" al viejo laboratorio de ciencia. Estaba tan bien equipado como siempre, pero los avances tecnológicos que habían logrado requería de un espacio más grande y elaborado, así que el primero quedó como un pequeño estudio donde los aldeanos que quisieran pudieran aprender ciencia básica. Pero adentro ya se encontraba Michiko, cruzada de brazos tratando de lucir indignada.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa, leoncita?

\- No me digas leoncita, papá.

\- Ah, esa frase me trae recuerdos. Tranquila, no pensaba dejarte afuera. Me imaginé que tu hermano no iba a perder la oportunidad de decirte que le iba a enseñar algo, e ibas a venir por tu cuenta, y acerté.

\- ¡Vamos papi! ¿Qué tru… fórmula nos vas a enseñar hoy?

\- Con que una fórmula, ¿eh? Tienes poco más de tres años y ya te sabes esa palabra. Y yo que me sorprendía con tu agilidad para ser tan pequeño…pero puede que tengas futuro como científico también. ¿Te gustaría?

\- Un cienfí…cientísi…-todavía esa palabra le costaba mucho, le salía más fácil "ciencia"

\- Científico, monito –dijo con confianza arrogante la hermana mayor.

\- ¡No soy un monito! ¡Soy un leoncito!

\- Tampoco, en realidad eres un niño tonto, diez billones por ciento seguro.

Senku no sabía si retarlos o si sucumbir a la sensación de ternura que lo estaba atacando secretamente. Entre la adorable respuesta del pequeño, y que su hija mayor –que ya iba a cumplir seis años– ya había heredado su mejor frase (aunque tenía que corregir esa arrogancia), tardó demasiado en darse cuenta que tenía que retarlos si se seguían peleando. Como no tenía hermanos, no sabía hasta qué punto era normal que pelearan, pero por suerte nunca llegaban más lejos que una respuesta mordaz.

\- Basta, los dos, o me iré de aquí y se quedarán con las ganas de aprender –Bien, eso fue suficiente para callarlos y llamar su atención- Vi que antes estaban haciendo un preparado, y a Byakko parece que le gustan mucho las burbujas, así que vamos a hacer algo más interesante.

\- Pero ya sabemos hacer burbujas de jabón, papi.

\- Lo sé, por eso vamos a hacer algo más…efervescente.

\- Efer….ve…scen..te? –preguntó la niña, confundida por la nueva y difícil palabra.

\- Sí, efervescente. Pero es algo completamente seguro y divertido, así que mamá no los retará si se entera.

\- ¡Enséñanos ya, papi! Quiero ver la efevere… ¡las burbujas divertidas!

\- Es absurdamente fácil, y sólo necesitamos dos cosas: Vinagre y bicarbonato de sodio

Los niños ni se molestaron en repetir el nombre del segundo ingrediente esta vez, pero ambos asintieron con la cabeza con sus ceños fruncidos. Lo vieron agarrar un recipiente de vidrio de un estante, una botella con un líquido amarillento, y otro con un polvo muy blanco.

\- Y es tan fácil como poner el vinagre en un recipiente, y luego le vamos a echar todo el polvo de una vez, agarren un puñado cada uno, ¿están listos? A la cuenta de tres entonces, lo echan juntos. Uno….dos…TRES!

Y en cuanto soltaron el puñado, vieron cómo de pronto el líquido se cubrió de una capa blanca y muy espumosa, que creció tanto que rebalsó del frasco y cayó en la mesada, haciendo un ruido ligeramente crepitante. Los pequeños gritaron muy agudo de sorpresa y entusiasmo, y aplaudieron muy entusiasmados. Senku, satisfecho con las miradas iluminadas de sus hijos, se arrodilló y en un tono bajo en confidencia les dijo:

\- ¿Quieren sorprender a mamá mostrándoles esta fórmula?

\- ¡SIIIIII! –gritaron los dos.

\- Bueno, tengo una mejor idea, ya que aquí hay tanta tierra….vamos a hacer un volcán.

\- Woooow, ¿va a escupir fuego espumoso? –preguntó fascinado Byakko

\- No…eso podría ser peligroso. Este va a ser un volcán de espuma. Pero les voy a dar un polvo rojo que van a mezclar con el bicarbonato de sodio, ¿entendido? –asintieron muy concentrados- Van a poner ese preparado en un tubo que les voy a dar. Luego van a hacer una montaña de barro bastante duro, y van a hacer una montaña alrededor del tubo, sin tapar el agujero de arriba, ¿de acuerdo? –volvieron a asentir, apretando los labios- y cuando estén listos para mostrarle a mamá, van a llevarse una botellita de vinagre, y la van a echar en el agujero, y así hará erupción nuestro volcán. ¿Qué les parece?

\- ¡Quiero hacerlo YAAAA! ¡Vamos Michiko, vamos ahora! –El niño parecía haberse contagiado de la efervescencia, y empujó a su hermana hacia afuera del laboratorio, y salieron los dos corriendo completamente felices y entusiasmados, ahora unidos por la camaradería científica.

Senku los miró alejarse sintiendo un poco de nostalgia, así seguramente se veía el reino científico en su comienzo, cada pequeño avance visto como lo más fascinante del mundo. Nueve años habían pasado desde que pisó la aldea por primera vez, ahora él y Kohaku tenían 25 años, y eran la única pareja que unía el viejo mundo moderno, y el nuevo mundo de piedra. Y tenían mucha más ciencia por recuperar y experimentar, eran la joven esperanza de esta nueva oportunidad de vida, que continuaba el legado de su padre.

**Buenas! Como vi que gustó, se viene la continuación! Actualicé bastante rápido por el entusiasmo, pero ahora que tengo dos historias en desarrollo, quizás me tarde un poquito más :/ Adoro escribir sobre este dúo …y soy más afín a la personalidad lógica de Senku, así que me cuesta un poco visualizar una vida tierna y con niños jaja, pero es un lindo reto. Hasta el próximo capítulo, gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Al anochecer, la familia Ishigami se juntó a preparar la cena. Los niños habían heredado el gusto por la primera comida del reino científico: el ramen, y ahora que tenían trigo ya se habían acostumbrado a hacer unos fideos decentes, mucho más sabrosos que los primeros de mijo, así que se dispusieron a hacer el platillo entre todos. Eso le traía nostálgicos recuerdos a Senku, que también había compartido esa comida como su favorita con Byakuya, cuando él mismo era un niño.

Michiko, tan disciplinada como la mayoría de los hermanos mayores, seguía paso a paso las indicaciones de sus padres, pero el diablillo de Byakko aprovechaba cualquier descuido de los demás para agregar secretamente ingredientes que no correspondían, en ese caso había puesto una especia muy picante, aunque no tenía la menor idea de lo que había elegido. Cuando finalmente terminaron de hacer la cena, se sentaron en el piso dispuestos a relajarse y disfrutarla después de un ajetreado día. El niño era como un gato prácticamente encimado al cuerpo de su padre, pero a éste no le importó mucho y se las arregló para acomodarse a comer igual.

\- Mira cómo se te ha pegado…claro que te quiere mucho Senku, pero no son buenos modales, eres demasiado permisivo con él.

\- Déjalo por hoy Kohaku, no está haciendo nada malo.

\- Así dices cada vez que vuelves de un viaje, no es casualidad que sea tan consentido.

Apenas había terminado de decir eso cuando escuchó un llanto muy agudo del pequeño.

\- ¡¿Qué te sucede Byakko?! ¿Estás bien?

\- PIIIIIICAAAAAAAA

Su exagerado grito infantil les perforó el oído a los tres, que arrugaron el entrecejo al unísono porque ninguno le había puesto picante a la comida. Pero al probar el ramen, efectivamente tenía un picor bastante intenso, aunque no intolerable. Las sospechas del responsable coincidieron sin necesidad de preguntarlo en voz alta. Aún así, Senku suspiró ante la mirada significativa que le dedicó su esposa.

\- ¿Y quién le puso el picante?

\- Y-yo…yo….fui –sus gimoteos para controlar el llanto entre cada palabra eran terriblemente adorables, sobre todo porque su carita expresaba toda la culpa y el arrepentimiento ante su propia travesura.

\- Y ya ves lo que te pasa por hacer maldades. Recibir un poco de tu propia medicina no está mal cada tanto, así aprendes a dejar de hacerlas.

\- Pero…no…pensé…que…

\- Exacto, diez billones de puntos para ti. Pero esta vez por darte cuenta de que no pensaste. Como ves, en cuanto aprendas a pensar con más lógica, te vas a ahorrar estos malos momentos y vas a ser más inteligente.

\- ¡Paaaapiiiiii! – su llanto de lamento le hizo tragarse su reprimenda a Senku, le costaba horrores seguir retándolo cuando se lo escuchaba tan triste y arrepentido.

\- Aprendiste tu lección esta vez, ¿verdad? –le dedicó una última mirada de seriedad, que el niño le respondió con un asentimiento mientras lo miraba y se refregaba esos enormes ojos aguamarina.

\- Cuando algún día aprenda a no ser tan tonto, no va a tener que cenar sus lágrimas –dijo molesta Michiko, indignada de que el mocoso haya arruinado su platillo favorito.

\- Michiko, no seas cruel. Tú también hiciste de las tuyas cuando tenías su edad –le respondió su madre, pero conteniendo una sonrisa divertida, mientras la niña hacía un puchero.

\- Vamos, vamos. No es tan terrible. Vamos a conseguirle algo más de comer a este leoncito, ya fue suficiente castigo que no pudiera saborear su comida favorita.

\- Definitivamente te has ablandado mucho Senku. Quién diría que un niño de casi cuatro años te volvería tan servicial.

Mientras Senku le dedicaba una mirada malhumorada a Kohaku por lo que había dicho, se llevó a Byakko encaramado a su cuerpo como un monito para ir a buscar algo más para darle de comer.

Una hora después, ya todos estaban un poco adormilados, y decidieron prepararse para acostarse. Con el paso de los años, habían empezado a construir sus casas más como cabañas que como chozas, e incluso habían comenzado a introducir el concepto de distintas habitaciones. Como Senku y Kohaku habían formado la primera familia del reino científico, fueron los primeros en experimentar esa nueva construcción, y les había dado muy buenos resultados, si bien era una casa muy sencilla. En realidad, el dormitorio era una misma habitación para los padres y los hijos, pero habían reinventado la puerta de papel corrediza japonesa, lo que les daba una buena oportunidad de privacidad a los jóvenes padres. Una vez acostados a ambos niños, la pareja se dispuso a dormir, tirándose agotados en los colchones.

\- Oh Senku, nunca voy a dejar de agradecerte por haber inventado estos colchones. Me acostumbré toda la vida a dormir en el piso o al aire libre, pero esto es muchísimo más agradable.

\- Sí, y algo tan sencillo como usar fibra de coco, paja y lana, además no son nada costosos. Y amortiguan muy bien el sonido –agregó con una sonrisa felina.

\- Realmente no me acostumbro a que pases de padre cariñoso a esposo apasionado en cuestión de segundos. No creo que ni se hayan dormido los niños y tú ya estás haciendo tu avance en mí.

\- Quiero que sepas que no quedé muy contento con que pienses que me ablandé demasiado, y pienso cobrármelo –mientras decía eso, se colocó encima de Kohaku y le atrapó sus muñecas con sus manos, juntándoselas por encima de la cabeza.

\- Oooh, me encantaría que lo intentes. Creo que todavía sabes que puedo deshacerme de tu agarre en menos de un segundo, y dar vuelta esta situación en otro. Sólo te estoy permitiendo "jugar" conmigo.

\- Pero sabes tan bien como yo que si me "dejas" hacerlo es porque tienes muchas más ganas de lo que se viene a continuación que lo que quieres admitir con esa actitud tuya.

\- Puede ser…soy una mujer con necesidades, y me consentiste demasiado a satisfacerlas. Y tú no te quedas atrás, científico. Ese cerebro tuyo sabe muy bien lo que hace, y tiene muy buena memoria. Bueno, todo tú en realidad. Esas manos hábiles, esa lengua tan directa…

Se susurraban juguetonamente muy cerca uno del otro, tanto que sus alientos se mezclaban y comenzaban a presionar sus cuerpos con variadas intensidades, provocándose mutuamente. Estaban muy decididos a continuar lo que habían tenido que interrumpir anteriormente, y muy rápido aumentaron la intensidad de sus atenciones y besos, buscando controlar de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a sus hijos. Senku le había levantado el vestido a Kohaku hasta la cintura, mientras que ella también le había desabotonado toda la ropa y deslizaba sus manos desde la espalda hasta su trasero, sin timidez alguna. Se cubrieron de besos y suaves mordiscos mutuamente, felices de al fin poder descargar un poco la abstinencia que venían acumulando con tanta ausencia e interrupciones. Sin más demora ni desvistiéndose completamente, Senku comenzó a entrar en ella, y los dos ahogaron sus gemidos con un beso, y suspiraron aliviados por compartir ese delicioso placer juntos.

Pero como si lo que hubieran dicho en su anterior momento de fogosidad fuera una premonición, el acto íntimo no estaba destinado a durar. Justo cuando empezaban a aumentar la intensidad de sus movimientos y a dejarse llevar por el deseo y la liberación que sus cuerpos exigían, los agudos sentidos de Kohaku detectaron movimiento cerca y frenó a Senku instantáneamente, tapándole la boca para callar su queja. Y gracias a los dioses que fue rápida en reaccionar, ya que el causante de la interrupción no resultó ser otro que su hijo menor, que se acercaba a ellos corriendo con su carita medio dormida.

\- Mami, papi…tengo miedo.

\- ¿De qué, Byakko? Si está todo bien –le preguntó nerviosa Kohaku. Todavía estaban en una posición muy comprometida, por no decir que, si el niño se acercaba más o se trepaba al colchón, podría llevarse una imagen un poco difícil de olvidar. Senku mientras tanto se iba acomodaba su ropa y la de ella con mucho disimulo, moviéndose muy lentamente.

\- Escuché ruidos…hay algo cerca, ¡tengo miedo! –Pero parece que el pequeño había heredado la increíble visión 11.0 de su madre, porque entrecerró los ojos al ver mejor a sus padres. - ¿Por qué papi está aplastando a mami? ¡No quiero que papi lastime a mami!

-N-no, no te preocupes Byakko. Papi está…calentándome porque… sentía frío y no podía dormir –el sonido de una risa contenida por Senku hizo que ella lo pellizque fuertemente, lo cual lo calló inmediatamente.

\- ¡Auch! –le susurró enojado Senku- Pero mira que decir que estaba "calentándote", eres lo más honesta. Y luego te quejas que yo soy directo.

\- No quise decir eso, no…shhh. Hijo, tranquilo, seguro esos ruidos que escuchaste venían de acá, pero es eso que te explicaba, discúlpanos por haberte despertado.

\- ¿Y si no eran ustedes? Tengo miedo, no quiero dormir solo ahora..

Sin esperar por una respuesta, acortó la distancia de un salto y se subió al colchón de sus padres, que se quedaron rígidos ante la temida situación. Pero por suerte su hijo no notó lo que realmente pasaba y solamente se abrazó al cuello de ambos padres, metiéndose como pudo en el medio de ellos. Suspirando derrotados, Senku le hizo un gesto a Kohaku para que abrazara a su pequeño mientras él se corría de encima de ella y terminaba de acomodar su compremetida situación. Sin poder protestar ni evitarlo, terminaron poniendo al niño entre ellos, y muy a su pesar compartieron una mirada de reproche y resignación, y no les quedó otra opción que dormir así toda la noche.

Cuando se hizo de día, Kohaku abrió los ojos incómoda, ya que sentía mucho calor encima suyo. No sabía en qué momento había pasado, pero descubrió que su hija también estaba en la cama con ellos, abrazándose a su cuerpo. Giró la cabeza, para encontrar a su niño hecho un ovillo muy pegado a Senku. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la tierna escena, y aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo con que eso se hiciera costumbre, tenía que admitir que pronto sus bebés crecerían y algún día iba a extrañar poder dormir así con ellos. Pero tuvo que interrumpir el momento porque notó que el sol estaba medianamente alto, con lo cual se habían quedado bastante dormidos y tenían que levantarse de una vez. Suavemente sacudió a su familia para despertarlos uno a uno, y cuando el científico abrió los ojos, se dedicaron una mirada adormilada llena de satisfacción, a pesar de lo que había sucedido durante la noche.

Después de desayunar, aprovecharon para pasar un poco más de tiempo en familia antes de ponerse a trabajar, y se fueron al río a bañarse y dejar jugar a los niños un rato. Cuando estaban por salir, recibieron la visita de un viejo amigo.

\- ¡Senku, volviste! Y buen día Kohaku, y mis queridos sobrinos. ¿Cómo están?

Chrome sonreía de oreja a oreja, contento de poder volver a ver a la familia junta nuevamente. Si bien ya se notaban rasgos más adultos que antes, seguía teniendo una cara de niño curioso y amable.

\- Quería ver cómo estaban, y preguntarles si tenían un rato libre para pasar con nosotros.

\- No va a poder ser, justo estábamos por salir –le rechazó directamente Senku. Aunque de pronto entrecerró los ojos como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo, y una fina sonrisa asomó a su rostro – Aaah, pero, creo que podríamos visitarlos unos minutos, ahora que lo pienso…

\- ¿De verdad? Me alegro entonces, los espero a que se preparen, y luego vamos juntos a mi casa.

Una vez que salieron e iniciaron su camino, Senku se adelantó y tomó del brazo a su amigo, para acelerar un poco el paso, mientras miraba de reojo a Kohaku y le hacía un gesto de que se quedara atrás con sus hijos un momento. Ante la mirada de sorpresa del castaño, se explicó.

\- Chrome, necesito que nos hagas un favor…aunque creo que te va a agradar la idea. Estábamos por ir al río, pero apareciste en un momento excelente. Podemos hacer un trato, si tienes un rato libre.

\- Puedes pedirme lo que quieras Senku, ya lo sabes.

\- Excelente, pienso cobrarme el favor entonces. El plan es el siguiente: Vamos primero todos nosotros con Ruri y tu mocosito al río, los dejamos a los niños jugar, y luego cuando volvemos te los dejo un rato a que los cuides. Será…un par de horas, no más. ¿Bien?

\- Sí, es un buen plan. Pero para qué necesitas que yo cuide a tus hijos si tú y Kohaku est…oh…ya veo –aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, una sonrisa se asomó a su rostro, entendiendo la situación completamente, y le guiño un ojo- Por supuesto, cuenten conmigo. Otro día Ruri y yo nos cobraremos el favor.

\- Gracias, sabía que podía contar contigo. Es algo absurdamente placentero para dejarlo de lado por un par de leoncitos pegotes, aunque los queramos muchos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Chrome y Ruri, la sacerdotisa los recibió con su hermosa sonrisa, y cargando a un pequeño niño castaño de ojos aguamarina, apenas un poco más chico que Byakko. De hecho, tenían la misma mirada pícara, y aparentemente eran compañeros de travesuras, siguiendo la camaradería de sus padres. Kohaku se acercó y lo tomó en brazos, dándole un sonoro beso en su regordeta mejilla.

\- ¿Cómo está mi sobrino favorito? ¡Hola Jitekkou!

\- ¡Tía Kohakuuuu! –el pequeño le respondió el abrazo encantado, su dulzura la derretía. Era mucho más dulce que sus propios hijos, tenía que admitirlo…aunque con esos padres, no podía ser otra cosa que un caramelo con forma de niño.

\- No voy a dejar de decírtelo Chrome, mira que ponerle a tu hijo el nombre de esa piedra…

\- Cierra la boca Senku. Quisimos mantener la tradición de ponerle nombre de gemas y piedras a los hijos de la aldea. Y la magnetita fue la piedra que dio el primer paso para curar a Ruri con tu medicina, así que es un orgullo ponerle a nuestro hijo el nombre de esa piedra que salvó la vida de su madre.

\- Ya, ya…nosotros cortamos con esa tradición, pero bueno, era lo lógico ya que yo no tenía esa costumbre de ustedes. Ruri, espero no interrumpir tus planes, pero pensábamos ir al río todos juntos a pasar un rato, y después volver y dejarles los niños a cargo un rato, ¿no te molesta?

\- Para nada Senku. Me pone muy feliz pasar tiempo con ustedes y mis hermosos sobrinos – Ruri había crecido y madurado aún más bella que antes, y emitía esa aura angelical y pura tan típica suya. La maternidad le había sentado excepcionalmente bien y natural, más que a su hermana.

\- Bueno, vamos entonces, ya tenemos comida y bebida con nosotros.

Durante el camino, se comentaron mutuamente las novedades de la aldea y del viaje de Senku, y los científicos se emocionaron ante los proyectos próximos, mientras que las mujeres sólo podían imaginarse las futuras mejoras que vendrían, siempre bien recibidas. Cuando llegaron al río, los tres pequeños corrieron al agua, mientras que sus padres se tiraban a descansar. Soltando un suspiro de reflexión, Chrome comenzó nuevamente una charla más amena.

\- Realmente me sorprende cómo nos asentamos todos en unos pocos años. Especialmente tú Senku, no hubiéramos imaginado a tu yo actual ni en "diez billones de años" como tú dices. El más negado al afecto y al romance, y fue el primero en tener hijos de nuestra generación.

\- Te olvidas que no fue una decisión de instinto paternal…sino una más bien de descuido por exceso de instintos primitivos –le contestó el susodicho metiéndose el dedo en la oreja.

\- Siempre tan directo, Senku –le contestó un poco indignada Kohaku-. Pero Chrome, si no fuera por nuestra "iniciativa", seguirías siendo un crío inmaduro y no te hubieras declarado nunca a mi hermana. De hecho, no fue hasta dos años después que nació Michiko que te decidiste a hacerlo.

\- Dejen de molestarme. Estábamos todavía lidiando con el problema de Whyman y la petrificación…no quería declarar mis sentimientos y hacerla enfrentar la posibilidad de quedarse sola si me pasaba algo. Por eso lo hice cuando fue más seguro.

\- Y porque Ryusui casi se le insinúa a Ruri antes que tú –sonrió de forma burlona Senku-. Si Gen no hubiera intercedido y dejado en bandeja la situación para que te declares, hoy podría ser otra la historia. Ah, no…es cierto, en eso consistía el plan de esos dos. Siempre tan ridículamente eficientes, no por nada fueron parte de nuestros generales.

\- Y pensar que ahora Ryusui sale con Garnet…realmente pensábamos que iba a terminar junto a Francoise –lamentó un poco Ruri.

\- Pero ella dijo que su interés era servir por el resto de su vida al "amo Ryusui", sólo como su mayordomo- añadió recordando Kohaku- Y aunque demostró ser un buen hombre, al final él sucumbió a los encantos de la bella Garnet, que dicho sea de paso buscaba un hombre guapo para juntarse…tal para cual.

\- Los únicos que era diez billones por ciento seguro que iban a terminar juntos eran el bruto de Taiju y Yuzuriha…pero son ridículamente lentos, al día de hoy pensaba que iban a tener niños para repopular la aldea, y no ha pasado nada de eso.

\- Está bien, van a su tiempo. Sólo hace un año se casaron.

Siguieron hablando, y entre compartir unas horas relajados entre amigos y familia, porque ahora se podía decir que los cuatro eran ambas cosas, llegó el momento de volver a sus casas. Como habían quedado, Senku y Kohaku dejaron a sus dos hijos con Chrome, Ruri y el dulce Jitekkou. Y con una pequeña sonrisa cómplice que mantuvieron todo el camino, aunque en silencio, llegaron a su casa. Apenas habían traspasado la puerta, cuando Senku abrazó alrededor de la cintura a Kohaku, y atrayéndola hacia sí le susurró al oído:

\- Al fin solos.

**Buenaaas! Ya sé, no me odien...lo dejé picando en el peor momento. Pero los dejo en suspenso un momento, con la promesa de dedicarle el próximo capítulo completamente a su merecido encuentro apasionado, no apto para menores jaja. Comenteeen, hasta pronto! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Lo que habían esperado por ese momento no tenía nombre, y si contaban las últimas dos y muy frustrantes interrupciones, habían tenido una racha decididamente mala. La conexión y la "química" que había entre ellos era muy fuerte y especial desde el primer momento que se conocieron, y no había más que aumentado a medida que pasaban los años y se afirmaban más como pareja. La madurez de ambos era parte de eso también, al principio eran un cúmulo de hormonas salvajes y descontroladas, buscando satisfacerse mutuamente, pero si bien se gustaban y querían, eran encuentros más intensos y físicos. En sus primeras experiencias, era todo pasión, y por un buen tiempo no hubo ni palabras ni actos de amor, aunque hacían todo lo que podían con su falta de experiencia para complacerse.

Poco a poco, y especialmente con el primer embarazo de Kohaku, la realidad de que iban a ser padres les había caído fuerte, y las implicancias de sus acciones también, pero ver la panza que crecía con su hija adentro los había acercado mucho más, y ni que hablar con las primeras patadas, porque todavía no tenían ese tipo de tecnología para hacer una ecografía, ni entendían mucho de bebés aunque la tuvieran. Esa ausencia de control científico los hizo confiar más en su instinto, y fue especialmente duro para Senku, aunque fue el principio de que su actitud mordaz y fría se suavizara mucho. Besos más sentidos, compartir tiempo juntos sólo descansando (ya que ella podía hacer cada vez menos cosas de fuerza, y él quería acompañarla para que no se sintiera inútil y sola), abrazos y manos entrelazadas cada vez más seguido, incluso conocerse más a fondo, hizo que entre ellos creciera algo más que la pasión. Por supuesto que también hubo peleas, y algunas muy tensas y al límite, especialmente en los momentos en que Kohaku estaba emocionalmente muy inestable por el embarazo avanzado, y a Senku le costaba horrores soportarlo y manejarlo, pero eventualmente lo resolvían y terminaron fortaleciendo su relación.

Por lo tanto, con los años había cambiado mucho incluso su sexualidad. Lo que la hacía cada vez mejor y más interesante sus encuentros eran sus personalidades: Senku estaba dotado de una excelente memoria, tanto para recordar lo que a Kohaku más le daba placer a través de la experiencia, así como cuestiones teóricas anatómicas de las cuales se había instruido durante su educación. Aunque no era el hombre más expresivo, tenía en el fondo un enorme corazón compasivo que se preocupaba siempre por el bienestar de los demás, y eso significaba dedicarse a hacer nada menos que lo mejor para su amante, aunque lo hacía naturalmente. Kohaku, por otro lado, era mucho más emocional y directa, y su gran resistencia y vida sin prejuicios le daban un nuevo nivel de pasión y "salvajismo", a lo cual Senku se tuvo que esforzar un poco para estar a la altura. Un poco arrogantemente, siempre pensó que su increíble inteligencia lo iba a poner en ventaja en todo, pero se encontró con que la leona tenía muy bien ganado ese título, y no se quedaba atrás ni un poco. Pero finalmente lo único que le aseguró es que iba a tener el mejor sexo de su vida por siempre, y si bien no tenía con quién comparar, francamente no lo necesitaba. Otra gran ventaja de tener que ponerse a la par de la energía de Kohaku, era que sin pensarlo hacía muchísimo más entrenamiento físico de lo que se imaginaba, por lo que con los años terminó desarrollando un cuerpo más fuerte y resistente.

Ese día, luego de haber dejado a sus hijos en la casa de Chrome y Ruri, estaban decididos a compensar toda esa necesidad que venían acumulando. Apenas cruzaron la entrada, Senku tomó de la cintura a Kohaku, atrayéndola hacia él. Festejando el haber quedado solos para pasar un buen rato íntimo sin distracciones, los dos dieron un suspiro de satisfacción inmediatamente, adelantándose a lo que venía.

\- Al fin solos…Extrañaba mucho esto leona. Pero aquí estamos. Me encantaría hacerlo durar lo que resta del día, pero sólo contamos con una o dos horas. ¿Cómo quieres que hagamos esto?

\- ¿"Sólo" una o dos horas? Alguien se puso pretencioso.

\- Sabes a qué me refiero. Podríamos ir ridículamente lento y hacer otras cosas para ir caldeando el ambiente, o podemos ir al grano, y después vemos si hay tiempo y energía para un poco más de diversión.

\- Me gusta cuando no eres un conejo apurado, la primera opción es ciertamente romántica. Si anoche no nos hubiera interrumpido Byakko en medio de la acción, te tomaba la palabra para ir más tranquilos. Pero ahora no creo tener la paciencia, si te soy sincera.

\- Creo que nunca la tuviste –ahogando su protesta con un beso, Senku la fue guiando sutilmente hasta la pared. Una mano seguía acariciando su cintura, y se atrevía a bajar a acariciar su trasero, mientras la otra serpenteaba trazando todo un recorrido lento hasta su cuello, enterrándose en su pelo para atraerla más hacia sí.

Kohaku ya se estaba derritiendo con eso, el muy maldito sabía demasiado bien lo que le gustaba. Y esos toques eran muy estimulantes. Podían estar largos minutos así, sólo saboreándose y disfrutando de la calidez y el tacto de sus bocas, entre abrazos y manos provocadoras cada tanto. Aunque siempre había un momento en que necesitaban más, y ahí es cuando comenzaba la guerra del amor. Pese a que Senku estaba un poco inclinado para poder besarla, si ella era la que quería "atacarlo" a él, tenía que ponerse un poco en puntas de pie, cosa que hace unos años no pasaba.

\- Odio que seas más alto que yo, aún más que antes.

\- No te preocupes, eso tiene una solución momentánea.

Aprovechando que estaba un poco agachado y que Kohaku estaba cerca de la pared, la agarró más firmemente de la cintura y la levantó un poco en el aire, para luego rápidamente apoyarla contra la pared. Ante la excitante sorpresa, la rubia abrazó con sus piernas las caderas de Senku para ayudarse a mantenerse en posición en la nueva altura. Ahora estaban cara a cara, y él no la dejó ni recuperarse del asombro cuando él la agarró con más seguridad del trasero, y la besó con mucha intensidad. Pero apenas se separaron, Kohaku no pudo contener su impresión:

\- Eso es nuevo ¿Seguro que puedes sostenerme así?

\- Por supuesto, sino no lo habría hecho. Sólo que nunca te habías quejado de la altura, entonces no tenía sentido el esfuerzo. Pero no te preocupes, tú te aseguraste de que ya no sea el mismo flacucho de antes.

\- Oh…claro. Bueno, me alegro mucho entonces. Me gusta esto.

\- Y pensaba hacer más. Sólo espera, no seas ansiosa. Y agárrate fuerte. No quisiera lastimarte a ti o al futuro leoncito si algo falla y te me caes.

Lo mejor de esa posición, además de un poco de adrenalina, era que Senku también la sostenía empujando un poco su pelvis hacia adelante, lo que le provocaba una sensación eléctrica en todo su cuerpo cada vez que conectaban sus partes más sensibles. Como ahora él no tenía mucha libertad de movimiento, Kohaku aprovechó la oportunidad para ser quién tanteaba su cuello y su espalda mientras se besaban, no querían soltarse ni separarse ni un segundo, tal era la necesidad que habían generado con ese intenso momento. Pero como el científico había dicho, aún le esperaban un par de sorpresas. Y vaya sorpresa, si antes se había sorprendido de que la pudiera levantar y sostener sin agotarse a los pocos segundos, ciertamente no se esperaba ni en miles de años lo que haría después.

Reuniendo toda su fuerza (esta vez sí le tomó mucho más esfuerzo, pero hizo lo posible por no hacerlo notar), Senku la levantó más alto, de tal forma que las piernas de ella casi quedaron a la altura de sus hombros, y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que apoyara sus piernas sobre los hombros de el, quedando así los dos más cómodo, ella teniendo un punto de apoyo, y él sin tener que hacer tanta más fuerza para sostenerla. Ahora sí que le empezó a sentir un poco de incertidumbre por la extraña situación en que se encontraba, sobre todo porque no le encontraba ventaja alguna a estar tan arriba, no podía hacer prácticamente nada. Pero la realización le vino cuando vio desde arriba la mirada de su esposo, y había algo entre divertida y oscura que le hizo saltar el corazón. Senku comenzó a besar y mordisquear de una forma tortuosamente lenta sus muslos, haciéndola temblar en anticipación. El maldito sabía que estaba jugando con ella, porque sonreía mientras hacía lo suyo. Un escalofrío de placer recorrió a Kohaku cuando notó que él estaba dibujando una línea húmeda y caliente con su lengua, casi desde la rodilla hacia su entrepierna, que involuntariamente la hizo apretar las piernas alrededor del cuello del científico, que terminó dándole un mordisco nada romántico en su muslo interior como reprimenda. Ella le jaló del pelo para alejarlo un poco.

\- ¡AAAUCH! Esa mordida dolió, maldito

\- Entonces contrólate un poco más, ¿quieres? Quiero que lo disfrutes, pero no a costa de mi vida. Así que afloja esas tenazas de cangrejo, o no seguiré con esto.

\- No me lo estás poniendo fácil, pero lo intentaré –finalmente sonrió divertida.

Sólo una mirada de esos ojos carmín oscurecidos por el deseo, y una minúscula sonrisa cómplice tan seductora, sólo esa vista bastaba para quitarle el aliento y entregarse a él. Siempre había funcionado, sobre todo porque ya aprendió con el tiempo que lo que venía después no iba a olvidarlo por varias horas…o días. Senku volvió a empezar nuevamente, y aún más lento a modo de castigo por la interrupción, pero su provocación duró un momento, ya que al siguiente adelantó por un breve momento una mano para arrancarle de un tirón la ropa interior a su mujer, eliminando el último estorbo que lo separaba de su objetivo. Kohaku ahogó un jadeo de sorpresa ante esa acción inesperada pero muy excitante, y no pudo contener un sonoro gemido cuando la boca del peliverde hizo contacto con su intimidad.

A pesar de tener ambas manos ocupadas, Senku no era un hombre de pocos recursos. De hecho, explotaba cada uno al máximo siempre que tenía la oportunidad, fiel a su procedimiento científico, en todos los ámbitos de la vida. Por lo tanto, compensó esa ausencia con todos los conocimientos que tenía para darle puro placer. Alternaba las más delicadas y tentadoras lamidas en cada centímetro de piel a su alcance, con succiones y roces de dientes más intensos, provocando que Kohaku no pudiera más que respirar irregularmente mientras se contraía de placer, atacándola pasionalmente sin piedad por más que a veces ella trataba de alejarlo porque le resultaba casi insoportable. Unos minutos después todo el cuerpo suyo tembló incontrolablemente, invadida por la ola de un silencioso orgasmo devastador. Cumplido su objetivo, el científico comenzó a bajarla con lentitud, hasta que otra vez la dejó apoyar los pies en el piso, aunque no sirvió de mucho porque apenas podía sostenerse.

\- ¿Satisfecha? –le susurró al oído, depositándole un suave beso en la mejilla después- Como me dijiste que no tenías paciencia, decidí que primero convendría resolver eso, así ahora podemos dedicarnos al resto con más tranquilidad.

Como todavía sentía las piernas como una gelatina, sintió que Senku la levantaba en brazos durante unos segundos, para depositarla en el colchón con cuidado, no tenía que olvidar que estaba embarazada. Pero cuando Senku se recostó a su lado, dispuesto a seguir dedicándole atenciones, la rubia hizo acopio de toda su fuerza para colocarse arriba, y agarrarlo de las manos.

\- No, si de verdad quieres que esto continúe, déjame encargarme por un momento, se nota a la legua que quieres descansar un momento.

\- Si insistes…pero sí, gracias –se acercó la mano que cubría la suya para darle un beso, un gesto que la derretía- No me va bien la fachada de tipo duro, diez billones por ciento seguro. Pero quítate ya ese vestido, quiero verte a ti.

Lo conocía tanto, que, aunque todavía hubiera cosas que la sorprendieran (como hace un momento), podía leerlo como un libro abierto. Y ella también conocía sus puntos débiles, y pensaba explorarlos esa tarde, pero ella era más directa, no le gustaba tanto provocar con lentitud, su carácter vivaz se lo impedía. Pero ya que su intención era dejar descansar unos segundos a Senku, iba a tener que controlarse un poco. Así que colocó sus piernas por afuera de las de él y se apoyó con las manos y las rodillas sobre el colchón. Se levantó y sacó el vestido por sobre su cabeza, revelándose desnuda y con esa figura maravillosa que tenía. Lentamente fue desabotonando la ropa de Senku, y cada pedacito de piel que se revelaba con eso lo iba cubriendo de besos, hasta que lo dejó completamente expuesto. Luego se sentó sobre él, robándole un gruñido y finalmente una sonrisa, pero decidida a provocarlo un poco más, se levantó sólo lo suficiente como para apenas rozar su creciente bulto. Y así, ligeramente, lo "barría" de atrás hacia adelante, como la más suave caricia, sólo que no con sus manos, sino con su propio sexo. La sensación cálida y aterciopelada del contacto piel con piel era muy tentadora para ella también, así como los suaves gemidos que Senku contenía, y le daban ganas de simplemente hundirse ahí, pero no quería hacerlo tan fácil.

Luego de un momento se detuvo, y se inclinó hacia adelante para besarle el torso, que había descubierto que él también era muy sensible y escurridizo, y más cuando ella le rozaba o besaba cerca de sus pezones. Lo sintió ponerse un poco rígido, pero continuó, y fue dirigiendo el sendero de besos húmedos hasta su nuez de Adán, y de ahí al costado de su cuello cual vampiro, otro de los puntos débiles de él. En ese momento Senku no se contuvo y la abrazó con fuerza, inconscientemente girando la cabeza para exponer más su cuello…era tan sincero, tan tentador, todo él. Disimuladamente fue bajando una mano, hasta que conectó al mismo tiempo una juguetona mordida en su cuello con un buen apretón a su miembro, casi haciéndolo saltar y abrir mucho los ojos, claramente no se lo esperaba. Aprovechando el primer paso, comenzó a deslizar su mano a lo largo de su ya bien erecto miembro, disfrutando de verlo cerrar los ojos y dejar la boca un poco abierta en un silencioso gemido. Verlo a él disfrutar así era tan satisfactorio como si ella misma fuese la destinataria de las caricias, siempre lo fue, pero hace unos años se había vuelto una necesidad, y se notaba que era la mayor felicidad de ambos el ver y sentir al otro perdido de placer.

Sin poder aguantarse ya, se acomodó más abajo para poder retribuir las atenciones que su esposo le había consentido anteriormente. Aunque al principio Senku era tan poco vocal como expresivo emocionalmente, con el tiempo se soltó un poco más, y también porque se dio cuenta que de esa forma podía indicarle mucho mejor a Kohaku sus gustos, ya que su raciocinio prácticamente brillaba por su ausencia como para hacerlo. Pero no muchas veces tenían la tranquilidad y el tiempo como para dedicarse tanto, entre lo ocupados que estaban y con sus hijos cerca o a veces literalmente en el medio, entonces esta oportunidad la estaban tomando para satisfacerse a pleno. Y como tenían bastante tiempo por delante, quiso hacerlo memorable, como estaba resultando hasta ahora ese momento. Primero deslizó sus fuertes manos sobre las piernas de Senku, ejerciendo la presión suficiente como para hacer un placentero masaje, y a su vez depositando cortos besos en su camino. Luego dedicó esas caricias a sus muslos internos, y cambió a besos más salvajes y húmedos, tentándolo además con la proximidad de su cabeza a su entrepierna, pero sin llegar ni siquiera a rozarlo. Finalmente se lanzó directamente a su objetivo principal, que rogaba por atención, y lo hizo con tanta intensidad que le robó un largo y sonoro gemido. Disfrutaba mucho verlo fuera de control, principalmente porque era algo que rara vez se permitía, salvo en esas ocasiones íntimas. Así que no tardó en recorrerlo enteramente, lamiéndolo seductoramente, para luego succionarlo fuertemente, y luego hacer lo mismo con sus testículos, todo esto mientras también lo sujetaba y acariciaba con su mano. Eso volvió completamente loco a Senku, que agarró la cabeza de Kohaku y comenzó a empujar su cadera contra ella, pero unos segundos después tuvo que parar, porque sintió que de pronto estaba alcanzando su límite.

\- No sigas leona, espera…de verdad. Si sigo así…

\- Lo sé, y no hubiera estado mal que me dejaras seguir.

\- La diferencia entre tú y yo es que, si yo acabo, al menos por un buen rato se termina aquí…y no queremos perdernos algo tan absurdamente placentero. Ven aquí –la llamó, gesticulando el espacio libre junto a él.

Kohaku gateó hasta él, y apenas se recostó en el colchón cuando él la abrazó muy rápidamente y acortó la distancia que quedaba entre ellos, para decirle suavemente:

\- Buena chica. ¿Sabes algo?

\- ¿Qué, algo de lo cual vas a estar "diez billones por ciento seguro"? –rodó los ojos, ya esperando el remate de memoria.

\- Sí, que te amo.

Nunca iba a dejar de sorprenderle escuchar eso de la boca del científico, no importa los años que pasaran. Quizás porque podía contarlas con los dedos de las manos, y eso volvía precioso e inolvidable el momento en que esas dulces palabras salían de su boca. Y porque cada vez que lo decía, sus ojos brillaban como piedras preciosas, su tono de voz se suavizaba mucho, y después de eso solía venir uno de los besos más largos y cariñosos que podía dedicarle para terminar ambos con una sonrisa de felicidad plena. Y así fue esta vez, fiel a sus recuerdos.

\- Eres un hombre increíble –logró decir después, cuando despertó del encanto que la había atrapado- no sé cómo haces para seguir sorprendiéndome, y hacerme sentir como una chiquilla en nuestros primeros momentos juntos. Nunca pensé que iba a enamorarme así de alguien, pero como siempre, logras lo imposible.

Senku no le contestó, sino que le acarició con ternura la mejilla, disfrutando de cómo ella cerraba los ojos y se apoyaba en su toque, para luego lentamente girarse e ir colocándose encima de ella, sintiendo su piel suave y caliente, aunque sin apoyar todo su peso porque no quería presionar su vientre.

\- Bueno, a mí me pasa exactamente lo mismo, y aunque tampoco lo esperaba, lo haces bastante fácil…

\- Fuiste, eres…y casi seguro que serás el único hombre en mi vida que ame tanto. De verdad, te amo.

\- Dilo de vuelta, eso último –su sonrisa se esfumó, ahora la miraba seriamente.

\- Te amo

\- Una vez más –dijo roncamente, al tiempo que se le acercó más, tocando sus narices, rozando sus labios, y presionando su sexo contra el de ella.

\- Te am…¡ooooh! –la palabra quedó atragantada en su boca, y fue terminada con un sonoro gemido, porque en ese mismo momento Senku había entrado en ella.

Pero ambos se quedaron quietos, saboreando la sensación de su unión, y para cuando Senku se volvió a mover, lo hizo de una forma deliberadamente tan lenta como profunda. La emoción de Kohaku de expresarle sus sentimientos se potenció al sentir la calidez abrasándola por dentro, colmando sus sentidos, incluso haciéndole soltar un sollozo. Pero el joven no terminó de entender esa reacción, y se detuvo preocupado.

\- Oye…leona…¿estás bien? ¿te lastimé o algo así?

\- No...para nada. Salvo hacerme estallar el corazón por lo feliz que me haces. Perdona, soy una tonta por ponerme a llorar en un momento como este, pero…me abruma lo feliz que me siento contigo ahora. Es tan perfecto que asusta, no quisiera que se acabe nunca.

\- Sabes bien que estaré contigo el resto de mi vida, esa es mi intención al menos, así que tranquila, sólo disfruta.

El científico se echó de costado, con el cuidado de no salirse de ella, y deslizó una mano desde su espalda, bajando por su trasero, hasta apoyarla en el muslo, y levantándolo para acomodarlo encima de su pierna. Eso le permitía llegar más profundo, y acercar aún más sus cuerpos. A eso sí que podía llamársele hacer el amor, con una cadencia lenta y deliciosa, que les permitía adorar cada segundo y cada centímetro de sus cuerpos, los cuales recorrían con sus manos, sus bocas, y sus centros de placer. Esa vez, en ningún momento buscaron un ritmo frenético o descontrolado, sino que se consumieron mutuamente en esa lentitud inexorable, incluso sincronizando sus respiraciones, realmente volviéndose uno en alma y cuerpo, hasta que un largo e intenso orgasmo los atravesó casi al mismo tiempo.

Sin embargo, no se separaron, sino que quedaron abrazados, con él todavía dentro de ella, acariciándose las espaldas, Kohaku apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Senku, mientras él descansaba la suya sobre la de ella. En un momento tendrían que levantarse, pero sólo por un rato más, quisieron disfrutar del remanente de esa hermosa conexión, que los unía a través del tiempo, y del destino que habían forjado juntos.

**Hola! Aquí va lo prometido, espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho. A decir verdad me quedé sin palabras, me contagié la paz que quise trasmitir entre ellos al final jaja, así que como siempre, espero que les haya gustado! Hasta el próximo capi! Comentarios bienvenidos xD**


	5. Chapter 5

Después del apasionado encuentro, Senku y Kohaku estaban muy relajados uno junto al otro, entrelazando una mano por arriba de sus cabezas, mientras con la otra Senku le frotaba círculos en la panza a ella.

\- Este futuro leoncito va a ser ridículamente de lo más feliz y optimista. Con la cantidad de oxitocina que estás generando, va a nacer con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- ¿Y quién tiene la culpa de eso? –Kohaku puso su mano libre sobre la de él, y lo miró sonriendo satisfecha- Aunque sospecho que será verdad… Byakko es un diablillo, y durante el embarazo me acuerdo que estuvimos en medio de varias aventuras y viajes intensos.

\- Tiene algo de verdad, aunque no es tan lineal. Pero con este último ya estamos más que acostumbrados y preparados, así que nos lo tomamos con más calma…y tenemos más tiempo para estos placeres, ojalá eso no lo vuelva un mimado lujurioso como Ginro.

\- Por los dioses, ni lo digas –un escalofrío la recorrió.

Tuvieron que juntar fuerzas para levantarse e ir a buscar a sus hijos. No solían pedirle ese tipo de favor a Chrome y Ruri, o solían disimularlo con trabajo o algún corto viaje, pero esta vez no tenían ganas de poner excusas, y sabría que los entenderían sin juzgarlos. Casi cuando llegaron, reconocieron la silueta de un hombre con pelo desmechado y doble color. Senku fue el primero en acercarse a hablarle

\- Asagiri Gen, tanto tiempo. No te veíamos hace varios meses.

\- Senku-chan, siempre acompañado de la bella Kohaku-chan también, un placer reencontrarlos

\- Sí, claro, es mi mujer, no es tan raro vernos juntos

\- No, pero siempre estuvieron juntos como atraídos por magnetos, aunque no fueran pareja en su tierna juventud

\- Tsk, y tú sigues igual de molesto. ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Estás solo?

\- Oh, ya sabes, soy un lobo solitario. Volví hace poco de Estados Unidos, ya sabes que soy algo así como el embajador del reino científico allá. Todo marcha muy bien, no hay conflictos significativos. Y nada mal las señoritas locales, muy atentas y simpáticas, pero mi hogar está aquí, ya saben.

\- Me parece que los convenciste desde un principio a que todos se porten muy bien, mentalista. Siempre viajando, eres uno de los pocos que nunca se asentó.

\- Qué puedo decir, me da pereza el trabajo de formar una familia y mantenerla. Sorprendentemente a ti no se te dio nada mal, Senku-chan. Todo un padre de familia

\- Y un buen esposo, debo decir –intercedió Kohaku guiñando un ojo- Sé que se llevan bien ustedes, pero no sé hasta cuándo pensaban dejarme fuera de la conversación. Vamos a buscar a los niños, ¿quieres acompañarnos Gen?

\- Claro, siempre es lindo ver a mis ahijados

\- No son tus ahijados

\- Es como si lo fueran, estuve para ellos desde que nacieron, y según recuerdo me usaron de niñera un par de veces. Oh, qué triste me pone que no me lo reconozcan

\- Sécate esas lágrimas de cocodrilo mentalista, te conocemos demasiado bien. Vamos entonces

Finalmente llegaron, y milagrosamente encontraron a sus hijos y al pequeño Jitekkou callados y tranquilos, tomando un refresco, mientras escuchaban con los ojos brillantes de entusiasmo a Chrome que les contaba una historia.

\- ¿Interrumpimos? Mira lo que trajo el viento – dijo Senku señalando hacia atrás.

\- ¡Gen! Genial que hayas vuelto, espero que te quedes un buen tiempo aquí ahora.

\- Sí, es la idea, ahora me merezco unas buenas vacaciones- dijo suspirando dramáticamente- ¡Pero qué ternuritas estos niños, cómo han crecido! Miren, ¿qué les trajo el padrino Gen?

Sacó un ramo de flores escondido que le dio elegantemente a Michiko, quién lo tomó encantada, luego le pidió a Byakko que tire de una cinta colorida de papel interminable, para terminar sacando un dulce, y a Jitekkou le "sacó" de su oreja la piedra que significaba su nombre, una magnetita, pero que estaba limada para darle una forma esférica reluciente y suave.

\- Pero qué trucos de magia baratos, perdiste la práctica –dijo Senku socarronamente, quién recibió un codazo de Kohaku, que lo miraba mal.

\- Muchas gracias Gen, venías preparado, así que muy lindo gesto.

\- Gracias mi querida Kohaku-chan. Y me parece que son regalos justos, no quisiera darles algo tan interesante que después me quieran más a mí que a su padre, aunque sea por conveniencia.

\- El único que se guió siempre por su conveniencia fuiste tú, que yo recuerde, así que no te preocupes por eso. Y gracias, de todas formas.

\- Así me gusta Senku-chan. Y recuerda que soy mentalista, no mago. No sé si te gustaría que juegue con la cabeza de sus preciosos hijos.

\- En fin, ¿qué les estabas contando Chrome? Parecían muy interesados.

\- Les contaba de una de nuestras primeras aventuras juntos, cuando fuimos a buscar el ácido sulfúrico.

\- ¡Sí papi! –gritó emocionado Byakko- De lo peligroso que fue, y que apareció Ginro para salvar al tío.

\- Un momento difícil, pero con excelentes resultados para la ciencia ¿Volvemos a casa, leoncitos?

\- No, yo quiero terminar de escuchar la historia –el pequeño hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos, determinado a quedarse, ante lo cual Chrome le revolvió el pelo riéndose, mientras levantaba los hombros a sus amigos en gesto de "no le puedo decir que no"-

\- Yo sí me quiero ir con ustedes –dijo Michiko, ya levantándose- Gracias tío Chrome, pero hay algo que mamá y papá me prometieron que haríamos juntos.

\- Cuando quieras. La próxima te voy a enseñar algo secreto, sólo a ti.

\- ¡Nooooo, eso es trampa! ¡Yo también quiero aprender un secreto del tío Chrome! –chilló celoso el rubiecito

\- No seas ansioso, pensaba contarte otro a ti, ya que tienes tantas ganas de escuchar la historia completa.

\- Bueno, vamos yendo entonces –bufó Senku- Byakko, más tarde te llamaremos para ver si quieres volver a la noche o te quedas, ya que tanto te gusta estar con él.

\- Mmmm, así que tenemos aquí el increíble acto de un padre celoso provocó el mentalista- Aunque parece que ahora hay otro conteniente por la atención del niño. Vas a tener que esforzarte más, Senku-chan.

El científico no le contestó, pero le dedicó una mirada bastante poco amigable, aunque al final terminó sonriéndole de forma casi imperceptible.

La pareja y su hija volvieron juntos, ella en el medio tomando una mano de cada uno, y balanceándose como en un columpio cada algunos pasos. Ellos le dejaron jugar así un rato, Michiko era una niña tímida y delicada, más parecida a Ruri que a su propia madre, y actuaba muchas veces como si fuese varios años mayor de lo que realmente era. Sin embargo, desde que nació su hermano se volvió un poco más activa, y descubrieron que había heredado el mismo nivel de energía típico de la familia de Kohaku. Le pidió a su madre que la entrene en las artes marciales, a su vez que se interesaba mucho por la ciencia y era realmente rápida y brillante para aprender todo. Así que desde chiquita fue reconocida por su gran potencial, expresaba realmente la unión de ambos "mundos", además de que iba a convertirse en una auténtica belleza, con su pelo largo y dorado y sus ojos casi almendrados de color carmín.

Hace unas semanas, a raíz de escuchar charlas de los amigos y colegas de sus padres, se interesó en desarrollar su propio estilo combinando lucha y ciencia, y dio ella misma una idea que resultó ser la reinvención de armas arrojadizas típicas ninjas, como los kemuridama y mesubushi, bombas de "humo" las primeras, y unas cápsulas un poco más dañinas las segundas. Senku estaba tan sorprendido como orgulloso de que a tan corta edad llegue a esas conclusiones, y logró armar un par de fórmulas que ella podría manejar sin (tanto) peligro. Así que él le había prometido que le iba a enseñar a hacerlas, mientras que con Kohaku después harían la prueba práctica.

\- Bien, primero al pequeño laboratorio entonces. ¿Quieres venir, leona?

\- No, gracias Senku, pero prefiero descansar un momento –le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa para hacerle entender indirectamente a la necesidad del descanso- pero luego si te quedas podemos probarlas los tres juntos.

\- Me parece bien, descansa y no te exijas.

Senku y Michiko se dirigieron entonces al laboratorio, dispuestos a empezar.

\- Bien, escucha con mucha atención. Vamos a hacer primero dos fórmulas de las bombas de humo, ¿lista?

\- ¡Sí! –sonrió muy entusiasmada, y se sentó muy derecha demostrando su pleno interés.

\- La primera es muy fácil, y no tiene nada de peligrosa. Necesitamos unos tubos de bambú, nitrato de potasio, azúcar, y luego una mecha para encender.

\- ¿Puedo ir a buscar el nitrato de potasio? Sé cuál es el frasco

\- De acuerdo, y agarra algunos tubos, están por allá. Yo voy mientras por el resto –Se separaron brevemente para reunir los materiales.

\- También necesitaremos calentar la mezcla, así que traje los frascos de vidrios y el mechero. Vamos a hacer un caramelo de nitrato de potasio, y esto no es nada rico así que ni pienses en meter el dedo, además te podrías hacer una quemadura muy fea.

Sentados uno junto al otro, prepararon la primera receta, y después de un tiempo rellenaron el tubo de bambú con la mezcla, le pusieron la mecha y la dejaron secar.

\- ¡Muy fácil, papá!

\- Sí, es ridículamente sencillo….pero ahora vamos a hacer una un poquito más explosiva. Esta no la puedes hacer sola hasta que no seas mayor, ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo

\- Claro. Bueno, también vamos a necesitar a nuestro amigo el nitrato de potasio, pero esta lleva también un poco de pólvora, dos pequeñas piedras lo más planas posibles, y un poco de papel aluminio para envolver todo.

\- El papel plateado que se hace de aluminio, hierro y dióxido de silicio, ¿sí?

\- Exacto, diez billones de puntos para ti…tienes una increíble memoria, leoncita. Te pareces demasiado a mí cuando tenía tu edad.

Michiko se irguió muy orgullosa, siendo que su padre era el jefe de la aldea y uno de los hombres más inteligentes e importantes que vivían.

\- Bueno, este es más fácil, pero peligroso porque podría explotar. Pones un poco de papel de base, luego pones en el centro una piedra, le pones el nitrato y la pólvora encima, tapas con la otra piedra, y cierras el paquete bien fuerte. Esta no tienes que encenderla, sólo tirarla muy fuerte contra el piso, y te aseguro que hará una pequeña explosión y luego saldrá un poco de humo también. Hagámoslo entonces.

Prepararon varias bombitas más en silencio, pero Senku notó que su hija lo miraba de reojo, como queriendo decirle algo pero sin terminar de animarse.

\- Tus pensamientos están haciendo casi más ruido que la explosión. Vamos, suelta eso que quieres decirme.

\- ¿Cuándo podré ir a una misión de verdad?

\- ¿Misión "de verdad"? Olvídalo, no voy a arriesgar niños, y menos a mis propios hijos

\- Pero escuché que Suika cuando era pequeña sí fue parte de las misiones

\- Sí, es cierto, pero no solía ser parte de las arriesgadas, ayudaba a las invenciones…salvo cuando se nos escabullía.

\- Pero papá, eres débil…yo me estoy haciendo muy fuerte, peleo mejor que tú –lo miró fijo a los ojos, reflejando mucha confianza- Yo te protegería.

Senku se quedó quieto por unos segundos, invalidado por la emoción que le provocó las palabras de su hija, cuánta seguridad para una niña tan pequeña. Cuando volvió a reaccionar, la subió a su regazo y la abrazó muy fuerte, para que no viera sus ojos ligeramente húmedos, y le susurró con una voz que no pudo evitar que salga un poco quebrada:

\- No tontita, yo soy el que te va a proteger, siempre. Eres lo más importante de mi vida, junto a tu madre y tus hermanos…y la ciencia- respiró hondo y trató de recobrar la compostura- Y además no soy débil cómo dices, sólo que empleo otro tipo de fuerza. Lo mío no es la fuerza bruta, es ésta –señaló su cabeza con su propia sonrisa llena de confianza- y según tu madre también ésta –señaló su corazón- y por ustedes y por todo el mundo a mi cargo, busco fortalecerme más cada día. Así que no te preocupes, más, sigue aprendiendo y entrenando, pero sólo para saber defenderte, no para atacar, en lo posible.

\- Pero si sigo entrenando, algún día sí podré ayudar de verdad –estaba muy determinada.

\- Algún día, sí, y te prometo que yo mismo pediré tu ayuda, pero hasta entonces prohibido meterte en problemas, ¿trato hecho?

\- ¡Sí! Voy a buscar a mamá, quiero probar nuestro experimento.

Senku definitivamente no podía decirle que no a esa mirada. Realmente era el reflejo de él mismo de chiquito, sólo que ya ella lo superaba ampliamente porque además era fuerte, y eso que todavía era muy chica. Michiko encontró a su Kohaku todavía durmiendo, y se trepó a la cama para despertarla, zarandeándola suavemente. Cuando abrió los ojos, le acarició la suave mejilla con una mano, y la atrajo hacia sí para abrazarla y darle un beso en la frente.

\- ¿Terminaron de hacer las bombas de humo? –murmuró adormilada.

\- Sí, ¿podemos probarlas ahora? Papá está esperando afuera ya.

\- Claro, vamos.

Mientras la niña corría dando saltitos de entusiasmo, Kohaku no podía más que arrastrar los pies. Vio a Senku conteniendo una sonrisa y le fingió una cara de enojo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, leona? ¿Hiciste mucho ejercicio antes? Sabes que tienes que cuidarte

\- Que yo sepa, hubo alguien que no le importó tanto mi descanso antes, y te conviene no hacer más bromas si quieres dormir las próximas noches. Lo más injusto es que a ti no se te ve muy cansado, mientras que yo no doy más.

\- Te tomo la palabra por eso –le guiñó un ojo, provocándola, para nada intimidado por la interesante "amenaza" – Bueno, basta de bromas, vamos a hacer esto. Kohaku, ponte este pañuelo, no se te ocurra inhalar ese humo. Leoncita, haz los honores, pero apenas encienda, lánzala un poco lejos, a favor del viento.

Se prepararon para encender primero el tubo de bambú. Después de unos segundos que tardó en consumirse la mecha, la bomba hizo un sonido como un siseo y liberó una cortina de humo, provocando un gritito de excitación de Michiko, y una exclamación de sorpresa de Kohaku.

\- Wow, eso fue increíble! De verdad que es una gran herramienta de escape. ¿Y la otra?

\- ¿Viste, mami? ¡Fue lo más! Ahora vamos con la explosiva

\- Recuerda Michiko, bien lejos, no queremos que nos reviente cerca, aunque sea chica y casi inofensiva.

Entrecerrando los ojos con mucha concentración, como preparando un lanzamiento, la pequeña usó toda su fuerza para tirar la bombita, pero por más valiente que se creía, no pudo evitar darse vuelta y correr un poco hacia sus padres cuando oyó el fuerte estruendo y la pequeña explosión, seguida de otra cortina de humo.

\- Diez billones de puntos para ti, todo un éxito el experimento. Si sigues así en unos meses te enviaré a entrenarte con Tsukasa.

La sonrisa de la niña se borró instantáneamente, y hasta mostró una cara de susto.

\- No… ¿por qué? Si estoy bien entrenando con mamá, no quiero con él, da miedo.

\- No da miedo, no exageres, es un gran hombre…al menos el que conoces ahora –esa acotación levantó las cejas de Kohaku, y profundizó la mueca de disgusto de su hija- Además, es el más fuerte de todos, sabe luchar magníficamente, no va a haber mejor maestro que él para ti, diez billones por ciento seguro.

\- ¡Pero no quiero! ¡Quiero entrenar con mamá! –sus ojos estaban comenzando a brillar, pero de contener lágrimas. Era madura para su edad, pero seguía siendo una niña.

\- Michiko –intercedió Kohaku, agachándose y abrazándola para consolarla- Tu padre también lo dice para cuidarme, no lo hace por capricho o soberbia…sabes que vas a tener un hermanito, y en unos meses mi panza va a crecer bastante y de verdad que no podré entrenar ni yo misma, ni hacer esfuerzos o cosas peligrosas, ¿lo entiendes, no? –el puchero que hizo la niña mientras asentía le enterneció el corazón- Buena chica, entonces, por un buen tiempo no podré hacerme cargo de tu entrenamiento…hay otros buenos luchadores con nosotros, pero es cierto que Tsukasa es el mejor, y si quieres aprender a ser fuerte y saber defenderte, no hay nadie mejor que él. Además es gentil contigo, nunca te hizo nada para darte miedo. Y si quieres, le podemos pedir a su hermana Mirai que los acompañe un poco, te llevas bien con ella.

\- De todas formas, no te preocupes –le dijo Senku apoyando una mano sobre su cabeza- esto no será hasta dentro de un par de meses, puedes aprovechar para entrenar con mamá mientras tanto. Vamos, déjanos ver esa rídiculamente linda sonrisa de leoncita valiente. Eres la primera mujer Ishigami que nació en 3725 años, vamos a mostrarles a todos lo que eres capaz, te apuesto que ni Tsukasa era tan fuerte e inteligente a tu edad.

Finalmente Michiko sonrió, le ganó nuevamente el orgullo y la confianza que tenía su padre en ella. Dijo que lo quería proteger, y lo decía de verdad, así que daría todo de ella para cumplir su promesa, algún día.

**Hola! Aquí actualizo, finalmente! De a poco van apareciendo los demás, y veremos en qué andan. Todo un fic familiar, no pensaba que se iba a convertir en esto jaja, pero es interesante...aunque en el fondo quiero poner cualquier excusa para dedicar otros momentos picantes a la mejor pareja de Dr. Stone xD Abrazos virtuales anti coronavirus! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Unas semanas después, todos estaban muy ajetreados con la nueva propuesta del reino científico: Construir el primer hospital. Ya habían despetrificado a muchos médicos, y eso había contribuido enormemente al tratamiento y prevención de enfermedades, pero lo que no se había desarrollado, al menos en Japón, fue la infraestructura de un centro hospitalario con equipamiento más avanzado. Ahora que ya habían hecho muchos avances para recorrer el mundo más rápido, como algunos aviones y barcos cargueros, se hicieron con muchos materiales más versátiles y resistentes, y sumado a la especialidad de distintos profesionales, los avances crecían a pasos agigantados. Sin embargo, por una cuestión de tiempo y prioridades, se enfocaba en desarrollar eso más que en edificar.

La propuesta del "nuevo mundo" se había asentado sobre las bases de respetar el medioambiente, y mediante muchas discusiones principalmente entre Senku y Tsukasa habían llegado al acuerdo que dejarían a las personas vivir a su manera, pero siempre en servicio del avance científico, y el primate más fuerte garantizó siempre que no hubiera ninguna revuelta ni la delincuencia. Por lo tanto, los próximos años se habían planeado para desarrollar ciertas edificaciones céntricas fundamentales como meca del desarrollo tecnológico y social.

Perfectamente coordinado con el comienzo del proyecto se dio el arribo del primer gran logro del reino científico: el barco Perseo, y de la mano del más orgulloso hombre viviente, Ryusui Nanami. Todos corrieron a recibir el barco, y por supuesto Senku ya le había ordenado a cada alma viviente trabajar duro ayudando a descargar los materiales y ponerse inmediatamente a la ejecución de los planos apenas estuviera todo listo.

Cuando el científico y el capitán se encontraron, se dieron un buen apretón de manos y se pusieron al tanto.

\- Como era de esperar, cumpliste con los tiempos y recursos que prometiste, diez billones de puntos para ti Ryusui.

\- ¿Todavía tienes alguna duda? Sigue sin haber un marinero más capaz o habilidoso que yo –su sonrisa confiada y su chasqueo de dedos seguían siendo su sello personal.

\- No, para nada. No serías nuestro capitán de otra forma, ni te dejaría recorrer el mundo con este barco si no fuera el caso. Te ganaste tus días de descanso.

\- No tienes que decírmelo.

Quién estaba detrás del rubio era la siempre fiel y eficiente Françoise, con su postura orgullosa y etiqueta perfectas. Se inclinó ligeramente ante Senku, y luego ante Ryusui antes de irse de su lado. El peliverde sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa de lado.

\- Ella creo que se los merece el doble, es increíble la paciencia y lealtad de esa mujer, es como una sombra, su voluntad nunca aflojó ni un milímetro. Tienes que darle unas buenas vacaciones.

\- Lo he intentado, pero hace tiempo que las rechaza diciendo que no las necesita. No sé qué haría sin ella, pero…se merece vivir su propia vida también.

\- ¿Cómo tú? ¿Cómo van las cosas con Garnet?

\- Bien –la respuesta escueta fue dicha con un tono casi desinteresado, algo raro en él

\- Vamos, seguro aprovecharon el largo viaje, conociéndote…me temía que no les alcanzaran las "provisiones" –Senku le guiñó un ojo, bromeando, para ver si había sido impresión suya que no tenía ganas de habla del tema.

\- Oh, lo dice el científico más reticente a la vida romántica y familiar que, por cierto, ya tiene dos hijos y otro en camino, claro que eres quién para hablar. El que no ha perdido el tiempo fuiste tú, Ishigami.

\- ¿Y a qué viene el ladrido? –definitivamente confirmó que había terreno resbaloso ahí- Sabes bien que nunca fue mi intención que se diera así, hubiera preferido que pasen más años y tener todo más acomodado. Pero ya está, no me arrepiento, resultó bastante interesante y estamos felices, aunque agotados.

\- Te felicito entonces. Hablando de eso, si no me equivoco tu pequeña cumple años esta semana, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, en tres días. Me sorprende que te acuerdes.

\- ¿De verdad? Tienes a los críos más mimados y adorados que conoció este mundo de piedra, me sorprendería más que alguien no lo sepa.

\- Ya… todavía estamos pensando qué sorpresa prepararle, justo ahora se pone todo más ajetreado, pero está haciendo todo tan bien últimamente que se merece un gran regalo.

\- ¿Ves? Eres tú el que los malcría, esos mocosos te hicieron increíblemente blando. Te propongo algo, ¿qué te parece si los llevo a todos a navegar una noche, y le enseño las estrellas? Eso de mi parte y algo más del tuyo será un inolvidable regalo para la hermosa señorita.

\- Deja de llamarla así. Es una niña, apenas cumplirá seis años.

\- Oooh, padre sobreprotector a la vista. ¿Te imaginas en unos años cuando aparezcan los pretendientes? Con la genética de las mujeres de la familia, va a ser una belleza muy llamativa, por no hablar de que ya es fuerte y un cerebrito como tú.

\- Cállate si no quieres que te tire ácido en los ojos.

\- Estoy bromeando, el ácido lo tienes tú en la sangre Senku. Pero dime, ¿qué te parece mi idea?

\- Te lo agradezco Ryusui, pero la verdad es que eso de enseñarles a mis hijos el cielo nocturno quería que sea algo mío.

\- Y nadie te lo va a impedir, pero lo que realmente quieres es mostrarles a través del telescopio, ver el brillo en sus ojos cuando vean un cúmulo o un planeta. Yo te ofrezco enseñarle a reconocer algunas constelaciones, para que después las pueda ver en detalle contigo, no te robaré tu amada tradición. Lo haremos la noche anterior a su cumpleaños, si el tiempo ayuda, y así empezará su cumpleaños. ¿Qué tal te suena eso?

\- Suena bien, de acuerdo. Iremos todos entonces, gracias.

\- Siempre un placer la cooperación entre los dos mejores capitanes vivientes, ¿cierto? –volviendo a sonreír con confianza como siempre.

Cuando al anochecer se liberaron finalmente del trabajo pesado, Senku y Kohaku volvieron a casa juntos. El peliverde le contó de la propuesta de sorpresa de cumpleaños, que por supuesto le encantó a ella, y acordaron mantenerlo en secreto, mientras pensaban qué más regalarle.

\- ¿Y por qué no aprovechas el tema de la noche y haces una buena observación con el telescopio grande? Podríamos regalarle uno más pequeño que ella pueda usar sola también.

\- Es una buena idea. No tengo tiempo para hacerlo para su cumpleaños, pero puede esperar un poco. Ah, cambiando de tema…lo noté un poco malhumorado cuando pregunté por su relación con Garnet. ¿Hablaste con ella de casualidad?

\- Sí, la vi. Está muy feliz, no parecía que hubieran peleado ni nada.

\- Entonces es sólo él. Tengo una sospecha de por dónde podría venir el problema, pero no es como si pudiéramos hacer nada. No me interesa entrometerme tampoco, es su vida, sabe lo que hace.

Al día siguiente, mientras todos volvían a trabajar en el preparar el terreno para construir las bases del futuro hospital, Senku vio a Byakko corretear sin descanso ida y vuelta, siempre llevando una bolsa en las manos. Curioso por el motivo, lo interceptó en uno de sus viajes, preguntándole qué hacía.

\- El tío Ryusui me encargó que le busque pequeños pedazos de madera y restos de tela, así que estoy buscando por todos lados.

\- ¿Y tú haces lo que él te dice, sin más?

\- No, me paga.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¿Te paga? Maldito…vamos, te acompañaré, tengo unas cosas que decirle al "tío Ryusui"

Cuando llegaron a la casa que se había fabricado, o mejor dicho, que le habían construido; lo encontró de espaldas inclinado sobre un escritorio, dibujando algo.

\- ¿Me puedes explicar por qué demonios haces trabajar a mi hijo?

\- En realidad fue un acuerdo, no me estoy aprovechando, y está recibiendo su justa paga.

\- Reformulo, ¿me puedes explicar por qué demonios elegiste a mi hijo para juntarte esas mierdas?

\- Cálmate. Le voy a hacer un pequeño barco de juguete. Y necesito los materiales.

\- ¿Y por qué no los buscas tú?

\- Papi, necesito dinero para comprarlo. Y me dijo que, si juntaba las cosas, le podía pagar con eso.

\- ¿Comprar…? –Una vena comenzó a hinchársele en la frente a Senku- No sé qué me sorprende más, si que le enseñes sobre mercantilismo y trabajo remunerado a mi hijo de 3 años, o que le des el dinero para que después se lo vuelvas a sacar.

\- Tiene que aprender sobre el esfuerzo de conseguir las cosas que quiere.

\- TIENE TRES AÑOS. Y lo dices tú, que justamente recibías una millonada de dinero de tu familia sin hacer absolutamente nada, eres un cretino.

\- Los materiales no se consiguen solos, y de esa forma se entretiene y le da más valor. Cuando vea el barco, le gustará más porque se acordará que él fue quién juntó todo para hacerlo. Yo soy un artesano en este caso, y el tiempo y el esfuerzo se cobra…y se paga. Por lo menos yo le pago, tú haces trabajar a todos sin nada a cambio.

\- Llámalo trabajo comunitario, es algo especial nuestra situación, lo sabes… ¿hay algo más que debería saber de tus transacciones con mi familia?

\- Bueno, ya que preguntas, quiere que le enseñe a navegar. Así que le daré clases, pusimos un plazo de cuatro meses para empezar.

\- No sé si atreverme a preguntar por qué –dijo Senku mirando el techo, temiendo la respuesta- ¿…Byakko?

\- Porque las clases se pagan papi, y tengo que juntar plata.

\- Ryusui, maldito…

\- Tranquilo, tranquilo. Son unos pocos billetes, es simbólico. Si le damos todo lo que quiere sin más, te va a salir bastante más malcriado y creído, y más porque ya sabe que su papá es el rey de la ciencia.

\- O sea que será como un pequeño tú, dices.

\- Di lo que quieras, yo siempre hice todo por alcanzar mis sueños, y no eres muy distinto a mí en eso.

\- En eso tienes razón –finalmente cedió- Nos vemos mañana a la noche, capitán.

La noche del día después no pudo ser más perfecta para una observación astronómica. La temperatura era perfecta, no se veía una nube, y el mar estaba calmo. No les habían dicho a los niños a dónde iban, sólo que sería una sorpresa. Cuando llegaron al muelle, dicha sorpresa fue para todos: Ryusui y Françoise los esperaban en las escalerillas que subían al barco, y habían colocado muchas pequeñas luces envueltas en papeles de colores, dando un efecto multicolor bastante festivo.

\- ¡Increíble! –Kohaku exclamó emocionada, maravillada con la vista.

\- Agradézcanle a Françoise, por supuesto. Ella preparó todo, como siempre. Y hay más sorpresas, si quieren acompañarme.

\- Muchas gracias Françoise, quedó precioso…

\- Por nada, siempre es un placer ayudar al amo Ryusui y al líder, y ésta será una velada especial, mi intención es serles útil a todos.

Sonrieron ante la formalidad que jamás abandonaba, y los siguieron hacia dentro del barco. Los pequeños muy pocas veces habían entrado al barco, así que estaban anonadados con las dimensiones que realmente tenía, y encima se les hizo agua la boca cuando vieron que habían preparado un pequeño banquete, con mesas y sillas adornadas con telas blancas, con flores alrededor de los contrapesos para que no se volaran con el viento. Después de hacer un tour completo por el barco, zarparon mar adentro, y cuando pudieron dejar el timón un rato, se sentaron a comer todos juntos los manjares preparados por la francesa. Luego Ryusui se llevó al pequeño Byakko para mostrarle cómo se manejaba el barco. Un rato después, volvieron, y el capitán apareció con un paquete en la mano, que se lo puso en las manos a Michiko.

\- Me estoy adelantando un poco a tu familia, pero quería ser el primero en darte este regalo, y te va a ayudar para lo que haremos después ¡Feliz cumpleaños, hermosa damita!

\- Oh… ¡gracias!

Los ojos rojos de la niña brillaron de entusiasmo y expectativa, y arrancó el envoltorio para descubrir un objeto extraño, aunque de algo le sonaba… eran dos tubos cónicos cercanos, con lentes de vidrio en ambas partes.

\- ¿Le conseguiste unos binoculares? Diez billones de puntos para ti, creo que hasta a mí me gusta ese regalo.

\- Sí, lo conseguí en uno de mis viajes, había un tipo fanático de la astronomía como tú, tenía varios telescopios y binoculares hechos por él, y le encargué uno. ¿A que soy genial?

\- ¡Woooow! ¿Es para ver el cielo? ¡Me encanta!

\- Verás mucho más que el cielo, pero lo vas a tener que guardar para otro momento, tu papá se va a encargar de enseñarte a usarlo. Ven, es hora de mi regalo principal, el verdadero motivo por el que estamos aquí hoy.

Ante una señal de su mano, Françoise apagó todas las luces del barco, y quedaron completamente a oscuras, sólo una luna creciente los iluminaba tenuemente. Ryusui se llevó de la mano a los pequeños Ishigami hasta la popa del Perseo, para empezar la lección astronómica.

Más avanzada la noche, Kohaku miraba el hermoso paisaje nocturno en apreciación silenciosa, mientras Ryusui más adelante les seguía señalando las estrellas del cielo a los niños y les iba diciendo sus nombres y las historias de cada una; cuando Senku la abrazó desde atrás, apoyando sus manos en su ya más crecido vientre.

\- Es una noche perfecta, de verdad Senku. Mira lo felices que están nuestros hijos. Y fue hermoso lo que prepararon Ryusui y Françoise, tendremos que agradecérselo mucho después.

\- Somos absurdamente afortunados. Tenemos buenos amigos, los hijos más geniales que se pueda soñar, un mundo de ciencia que prospera y mejora la calidad de vida de todos, y estamos juntos en esto…recorrimos un largo y arduo camino, pero resultó muy bien.

\- Así es –suspiró profundamente, feliz, y cubrió con sus manos las de él, y de pronto sintió un movimiento brusco en su panza, y abrió los ojos sorprendida- Senku… ¿sentiste eso?

\- Sí…mira nada más, hay alguien más que está contribuyendo con las sorpresas esta noche, y por primera vez…parece que también heredó tu fuerza.

Kohaku se reclinó un poco contra él, y luego de contemplar juntos el cielo y el disfrute de sus hijos, giró la cabeza un poco para compartir unos cariñosos besos con su esposo. Justo en ese momento Ryusui se dio vuelta para mostrarles orgulloso los avances de la noche, y al verlos se quedó callado mirándolos contemplativamente, y luego miró hacia adelante con ojos nostálgico; hasta que Byakko le tironeó de la manga de su saco de capitán, y volvió en sí, sonriendo como antes y reanudando sus explicaciones.

Cuando finalmente los niños se agotaron de sueño y estaban prácticamente cabeceando, Kohaku cargó a Michiko al interior del barco, mientras que Françoise se llevó a Byakko, que se abrazó a ella colgándosele como un monito. Ryusui y Senku se quedaron solos mirando el cielo, apoyados en la barandilla, cuando el marinero comentó:

\- ¿Sabes, Senku? Me alegro mucho que después de todo, estés con la mujer que amas y tengas una hermosa familia. Te costó bastante tiempo darte cuenta, pero no la soltaste nunca desde entonces...siempre te respeté a pesar de nuestras diferencias, pero por eso te admiraré siempre.

\- Oh vamos Ryusui, no te pega esta actitud reflexiva –bromeó porque lo veía un poco decaído- pero gracias, aunque sabes que sin ti y los demás no hubiera logrado nada de lo que hicimos, y eso incluye decidirme a compartir mi vida con Kohaku.

\- Aún así, el paso lo diste tú, y eso requiere valentía. Venciste tus propios prejuicios por quién realmente te importaba.

Mientras Ryusui decía eso, Senku recordó que había captado durante la noche las miradas furtivas y sonrisas casi tristes que el rubio le destinó a su fiel mayordomo, la siempre eficiente Françoise, que siempre lo acompañaba, aunque silenciosa. Y algo le decía que todas esas palabras en algún punto se las estaba diciendo a sí mismo, pero más bien como un lamento.

\- Ryusui, tú… -comenzó a decir, pero una mueca en el rostro del capitán lo detuvo, como si ya supiera lo que pensaba decirle, y le pidiera silenciosamente que no lo haga- No es tarde para que tú también lo hagas. Si lo haces de corazón, todo saldrá bien.

Terminó apoyando la mano sobre el hombro del otro, en señal de apoyo, sin decir nada más cuando vio que los ojos color siena brillaban conteniendo una emoción triste. Pensó que no iban a hablar más, hasta que lo escuchó hablar con voz queda.

\- Soy un cobarde… Tanta ambición, orgullo, logros… pero un maldito cobarde al final de todo.

\- No hay un final, y eres uno de los hombres más valientes y habilidosos que conocí y respeto. Haz tuyas todas esas bonitas palabras que me dedicaste, y déjate de lamentos.

Ryusui no le contestó, pero imitó el gesto de apoyar la mano en el hombro del científico, y se lo apretó, en una silenciosa muestra de agradecimiento. Pero unos minutos después se decidió a seguir hablando.

\- Tal vez tengo que dejar de pretender que me parece bien esta situación, eso es lo que dices. Me siento mal de lastimar a Garnet, me juré que nunca iba a hacer llorar a una mujer. Es una chica genial, no me malinterpretes… decidí continuar con mi vida porque sabía que Françoise sólo quiere acompañarme el resto de mi vida…sirviéndome.

\- Sí, pero la realidad es que nunca le dijiste lo que sentías y lo que tú querías. Quizás lo piense después de eso. O quizás no y estarás igual de jodido y soltarás tus lágrimas saladas en el mar, pero al menos ya no tendrás la duda. Haz lo que quieras, pero estaría bien que hagas eso, así al menos te pareces más al Ryusui que conocemos todos. Así de pinchado das lástima.

\- Puede que tengas razón, aunque es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. En fin, basta de cháchara deprimente, ¿volvemos a tierra?

\- Claro, los leoncitos ya palmaron de sueño, y mañana tenemos un largo día, entre trabajo y seguir festejando el cumpleaños de mi hija. Diez billones por ciento seguro que encima la aldea le arma una gran fiesta, así que tenemos que resistir hasta la noche para que podamos continuar la observación astronómica con ella, esta vez mucho más de cerca.

\- Rumbo a casa, entonces.

**Holaa! En fondo shipeaba a Ryusui y Françoise desde el principio, aunque no podía ser tan fácil con sus personalidades jaja, pero tampoco está todo dicho... veremos, veremos. Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado. Cuídense, hasta el próximo!**


	7. Chapter 7

Senku despertó al día siguiente con un cosquilleo en su bajo abdomen, pero sin siquiera molestarse en abrir los ojos bajó la mano para rascarse, cuando se encontró con la mano juguetona de cierta persona que dormía a su lado. Un poco irritado por haber sido despertado con tan pocas horas de sueño encima, giró la cabeza para dedicarle la mirada más ácida y malhumorada que pudo a la sonrisa pícara y brillante que lo recibía.

\- ¿Qué haces? No me molestes, déjame dormir un rato más.

\- Buen día a ti también. Pero ya te despertaste, vamos…

\- No vamos a ningún lado –colocó su mano sobre la de ella para sacársela sin mucha delicadeza, solo para que ella se le pegue a su espalda y lo abrace como un koala, volviendo a serpentear su mano hacia abajo- No, Kohaku, déjame en paz, tengo sueño y ya lo hicimos anoche, así que quita tus manos de ahí ahora mismo.

\- Anoche fue anoche, hoy es un nuevo día. Y hoy me desperté con ganas de ti.

\- Sí, hoy, anoche, ayer a la mañana, anteayer a la noche, y sospecho que esta noche y mañana también. Es lógico, estás en el segundo trimestre de tu embarazo, y mucha de tu irrigación sanguínea se concentra en tu abdomen y más abajo, estás a merced de tus hormonas y tu sensibilidad mega amplificada.

\- Ya conozco tus lecciones científicas de embarazo por tercera vez, pero por más que lo sepa eso no me va a quitar las ganas.

\- Claro que no, cada absurdo toque te excita diez billones por ciento más. Por muy honrado que me sienta no tengo ganas ahora, quiero dormir.

\- No te necesito del todo despierto en realidad.

\- Oh, genial…eso fue asqueroso. Acabas de ahuyentar la poca libido inconsciente que podía haber en mí. Satisfácete tú, tienes manos, no es como si no pudieras si no lo hago yo.

\- Ya lo sé, pero se siente muy distinto y puedes hacer muchas más cosas.

\- No quiero –cansado de que ella siga intentando tocarlo y tentarlo, se giró boca abajo, sacándosela de encima– No es el fin del mundo, solo que, por una vez, no quiero.

Enojada porque su siempre diligente esposo no iba a ceder, se trepó sobre su espalda y sentó sobre él.

\- ¡EY! Me estás aplastando, leona, y no te estás volviendo más liviana cada día.

\- Así que es eso…en realidad ahora que se me nota el embarazo ya no te parezco atractiva, ¿verdad? Eres un maldito superficial –le presionó las manos sobre la espalda a la altura de los pulmones, sacándote el aire de un jadeo– Y todavía faltan tres meses más al menos, si ahora eres así…

\- Otra vez con lo mismo –se giró para mirarla con hartazgo– ¿Te das cuenta que tienes un bebé dentro? No tienes un milímetro de grasa extra, eres la envidia de las mujeres embarazadas, no tiene nada que ver con la gordura. Y aunque lo fuera, no me importaría en lo más mínimo, por más excitante o no que sea tu figura, te amo lo mismo.

Kohaku luchaba internamente entre el enojo y la frustración que tenía, y la ternura y emoción que le dieron esas palabras. Aunque ciertamente eran para consolarla, sabía que Senku no mentía y lo decía sinceramente.

\- Bueno…dijiste que sólo no quieres hacerlo porque tienes sueño. Así que te dejaré en paz ahora, pero luego me lo vas a compensar. En un par de meses ya estaré incómoda y serás tú el que me venga a rogar por sexo, así que tenemos que aprovechar.

\- Para eso faltan unos 60 días, por lo tanto, hay un promedio de 120 veces más de posibilidades para hacerlo, y eso si no me atacas durante la tarde, no me parece una prioridad compensártelo hoy mismo.

\- "No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy"

\- ¿Esa frase de mierda te llegó tras generaciones? Mi viejo sí que perdía el tiempo.

\- Es muy cierta. En fin, me voy, es insoportable seguir en la cama contigo si no vas a hacer nada.

\- Voy a hacer algo, dormir. Adiós.

Conteniendo muchas ganas de pegarle, se fue a hacer el desayuno para ella y sus hijos, el bastardo se arreglaría por su cuenta ya que estaba con esa actitud. Ese día era el cumpleaños de su hija Michiko, y ya unos días antes Kokuyo y Ruri le habían dicho que tenían una fiesta sorpresa planeada para la tarde, así que tenía que mantenerla entretenida. Podrían entrenar un poco, y de paso ella liberaría su energía frustrada. Los preciados momentos que compartía con su niña solían ser entrenando o recorriendo la aldea y alrededores. Como los juegos que le interesaban estaban siendo cada vez más científicos, a veces la ayudaba cuando eran cosas que ella ya conocía y entendía bien, pero también buscaba inventar juegos acrobáticos y de reflejos. A Senku le parecía que con seis años todavía era chica para un entrenamiento de ataque de verdad, pero Kohaku le explicó que los hombres de la aldea empezaban ya a los cuatro o cinco años, y como ella había sido prácticamente la única mujer luchadora entre ellos, también se había interesado a esa edad y por eso era tan fuerte ahora. Su hija parecía haber heredado el interés, quizás por el orgullo que le daba que su madre fuera tan fuerte y respetada, y se tomaba muy en serio los "juegos" de entrenamiento. Así que ese día tan especial tenía pensado consentirla en todo lo que le pidiera que le enseñara.

Unas horas después, Senku se había llevado a Byakko con él a revisar el avance del hospital y luego con los otros científicos y artesanos para planear los próximos equipos necesarios, mientras que Kohaku se fue con Michiko al bosque, para que los demás pudieran organizar la fiesta tranquilos. Cerca del mediodía, Senku y el niño fueron a buscarlas, porque habían recibido la noticia de que otro viejo amigo del reino de la ciencia había llegado de un viaje de control.

\- Ya es hora de descansar, el sol está comenzando a ponerse fuerte, especialmente tú leona, no puedes exigirte tanto a esta altura. Vengan conmigo, vamos a recibir a alguien muy especial.

Fueron por una ruta distinta, hasta bordear una pared alta que habían construido hace unos meses, ocultando misteriosamente lo que hubiera del otro lado.

\- Papá…nunca nos dejas venir acá, ¿qué hay en ese lugar? –la pequeña preguntó, agarrándose de su mano y apretándola con un poco de preocupación.

\- En unos minutos te enterarás, era una sorpresa, pero mañana vamos a inaugurarla, ya que está terminada y vino el encargado de darle la verdadera utilidad.

Siguieron caminando un poco más, hasta que al bordear la pared y acercarse a una puerta custodiada, les cedieron el paso inmediatamente.

\- Senku, ¿por qué hay guardias aquí? No me contaste nada de esto tampoco, te lo tenías bien guardado.

\- Para que nadie se metiera a husmear, y porque adentro hay…ciertas cosas. Pero no seré yo quien les dará el tour de visita.

Cuando entraron, un hombre alto y de pelo largo castaño los estaba esperando, junto a una mujer rubia y muy curvilínea con una cámara de fotos en mano. Se saludó con Senku y Kohaku con un enérgico choque de manos, mientras que con los pequeños se arrodilló y puso su mano en forma de puño para que hicieran lo mismo y los chocaran a forma de saludo.

\- Tanto tiempo, familia Ishigami. Bienvenidos.

\- Fueron unos meses Tsukasa, tampoco exagerar, estamos acostumbrados a separaciones largas. Hola a ti también Minami, siempre lista para registrar los acontecimientos –la reportera los saludó desde donde estaba.

\- Qué espacio tan grande, y parece como si tuviera varios sectores –Kohaku apreciaba con atención el lugar, y por las instalaciones que detectó se iba haciendo una idea de la finalidad que tendría.

\- Sí, les presento mi nueva academia de entrenamiento –sonrió Tsukasa satisfecho, señalando el interior. Artes marciales principalmente, pero también hay armas cortas y largas, tiro con arco, lo que quieran con las mejoradas armas de la ciencia, listo para enseñar las buenas artes de ataque y defensa.

\- Así es, y por eso es que está rodeado, como medida de seguridad ante curiosos externos y protección de las armas.

\- Increíble, será muy útil, hasta me emocionaría entrenar a mí, pero tendré que contenerme hasta que nazca el niño.

\- Oooh Kohaku, ¡felicitaciones! –Minami intercedió, muy contenta- Obviamente lo sabía, pero estaba afuera cuando me enteré, así que ahora te puedo felicitar personalmente.

\- Gracias Minami. ¿Cómo están ustedes?

\- Muy bien, cumplí el sueño de mi vida al casarme con mi adorado Tsuka. Y, sobre eso…

\- ¿También estás embarazada, cierto? –Senku dijo adelantándose

\- ¿Cómo sabías? Si ni se me nota…

\- Tengo mis fuentes de confianza también, no eres la única informada.

\- Me arruinaste la sorpresa Senku –protestó enojada, cruzándose de brazos- Pero bueno, ahora que está todo un poco más tranquilo y seguro, nos pareció un buen momento.

\- Tranquila, fue una sorpresa igual. Y felicitaciones. Quién diría que seríamos los primeros del mundo moderno en ser padres, justo nosotros, los primeros en despetrificarnos. Bueno, volviendo al motivo de porqué estamos aquí... mañana será la inauguración, pero ya tenemos varios maestros: Tsukasa en artes marciales, Kinro y Ginro en lanza y espada y Ukyo en tiro con arco. Después veremos si alguien más se ofrece como voluntario.

\- No puedo creer como no me contaron nada –Kohaku murmuró desilusionada- Se guardaron muy bien el secreto.

\- Yo se los pedí, Kohaku. Te dije que era una sorpresa, pero además si llegaba a contarte ibas a querer venir a ayudar, y no necesitamos que sigas sumando esfuerzos físicos innecesarios. Ahora, Tsukasa, creo que querías anunciar algo.

\- Sí – aunque se arrodilló seguía luciendo imponente, y le dedicó una de sus confiadas sonrisas a Michiko- Tengo el honor de inaugurar la academia con la misión de entrenar personalmente a la princesa del reino científico, que parece que ya es una promesa en las artes marciales, gracias a su fuerte madre. Tómalo como mi regalo de cumpleaños, pequeña.

La niña abrió los ojos con sorpresa, todavía le resultaba muy intimidante Tsukasa y le tenía un poco de miedo porque era muy grande, serio y callado, además de que lo había visto luchar y era imposiblemente fuerte. Pero no quería ser maleducada o desilusionar a nadie, ya que todos tenían grandes sonrisas en la cara, así que sonrió como pudo, muy nerviosa, y agradeciendo con un murmullo.

\- ¡Ay, no puedo contenerme, es demasiado adorable esto! Quédense así como están, tengo que tomar una foto de esto ahora mismo.

Tsukasa siguió mostrándoles todo el lugar, que estaba muy bien equipado con impecables armas de madera y de acero, pisos de madera y tatami, muñecos de paja y dianas. Era tan impresionante y tanta la seguridad del luchador, además de todas sus explicaciones, que Michiko comenzó a bajar la guardia y a aceptarlo más, parte de esa intimidación se transformó en admiración, y hasta le avergonzaba confesar que tenía curiosidad y hasta ganas de ver cómo sería el entrenamiento con él.

Después del recorrido se dirigieron todos juntos al centro de la aldea, donde los recibieron entre gritos de alegría, decoraciones por todos lados, y una mesa enorme llena de manjares, obviamente todo organizado y preparado por Françoise. Y a un costado, bajo una pancarta que deseaba un feliz cumpleaños, había una montaña de paquetes de regalos. Corriendo emocionada y con las mejillas rojas y brillantes de pura felicidad, se lanzó a abrazar a Françoise, y después correteó hacia los regalos, abriéndolos y agradeciendo cada uno.

\- Me encantaría ser parte de eso, pero yo ya me adelanté con mi regalo anoche.

\- ¡Ryusui! –el susodicho se apareció por la espalda de los padres de Michiko, apoyando una mano sobre sus hombros.

\- Espero que le guste a la bella señorita, todos ayudamos a prepararlo durante la mañana, un éxito que haya sido una sorpresa.

\- Nos la están malcriando, entre lo de anoche y hoy…voy a agradecer a Françoise, los dejo un rato.

\- Te cambió la cara, capitán, para bien ¿Pasó algo bueno?

\- No sé si bueno…esta mañana corté con Garnet.

\- Oh –borró su propia sonrisa con ese comentario inesperado- ¿Y cómo se lo tomó?

\- Inesperadamente bien –frunció el ceño- Estaba preocupado de hacerla llorar y todo, pero cuando se lo dije, me abrazó y me deseó que sea feliz…y se fue. Ni una lágrima, nada. Hasta sonrió. Estoy realmente confundido.

\- O puede que sea más inteligente que tú y sabía que era cuestión de tiempo, porque tus ojos siempre terminaban en la misma otra persona. ¿Y qué vas a hacer con Françoise finalmente?

\- La obligué a que se tome vacaciones.

\- ¿Qué? Eso no tiene ningún sentido, la estás alejando.

\- No necesariamente. La idea es que disfrute de ser ella, no mi mayordomo. No sé si se irá a algún lado, o se quedará con nosotros, lo único que importa es que por un tiempo no trabajará para mí.

\- En realidad está bien pensado. Si hubiera la posibilidad de que tengan otro tipo de relación o sentimientos entre ustedes, ese va a ser el momento. Por no decir que directamente le digas lo que sientes y ya.

\- Prefiero ver qué pasa si no trabajara para mí, no tengo la menor idea de cómo cambiará nuestro vínculo con eso, podría ser para peor, pero no lo sabremos hasta probarlo.

El festejo transcurrió tranquilo y alegre, todos comieron a reventar, la agasajada estaba radiante con todos sus regalos artesanales de parte de los integrantes de la aldea, y después se puso a jugar con su hermano y los otros niños, mientras los viejos amigos se iban reencontrando y contando las novedades. Los únicos que faltaron y que se los extrañaba enormemente eran Taiju y Yuzuriha, que Minami trajo la información que estaban haciendo una gira en Europa, ya que Yuzuriha había sido reconocida algo así como la primera modista luego de la despetrificación, y al parecer les interesaba enormemente saber sus "inspiraciones" y lo demás. Taiju solamente la acompañaba porque era su pareja y quería apoyarla, pero por lo demás su presencia era intrascendente en el viaje.

Pasada la tarde, todos volvieron a trabajar un rato más, y al anochecer la familia Ishigami se volvió a juntar para hacer la última parte del festejo de cumpleaños, los regalos de Senku y Kohaku. Ya le habían dicho que los suyos se los iban a dar al final del día, lo que no le disminuyó la ansiedad de la rubiecita. Primero Kohaku le hizo un regalo muy inesperado: Una espada corta, con un mango de madera finamente cavado, y adornado con pequeñas piedras de colores rojo, aguamarina y ámbar.

\- Tu padre en realidad estaba en contra de darte algo tan peligroso, pero quiero que sepas que te lo doy porque confío en ti, y porque cuando la veas quiero que pienses en nuestra familia y en la aldea. Por ahora queremos que sólo sea decorativa, pero cuando seas un poco más grande y aprendas a luchar de verdad, podrás llevarla contigo.

\- Gracias mamá, ¡es hermosa! –los ojitos le brillaban de emoción por las dulces palabra de su madre, y la abrazó con fuerza- Prometo cuidarla mucho.

\- Yo ayudé a pegar algunas piedritas lindas –dijo muy orgulloso Byakko, estirando sus bracitos para recibir también un abrazo de su hermana.

\- Gracias monito.

\- Y tenemos otra cosa muy especial, pero está afuera.

Kohaku y Byakko la guiaron de la mano, mientras Senku caminaba delante pero bien cerca para no dejarle ver. Cuando se corrió, dejó ver un montículo grande, tapado con una gran tela blanca hasta el piso.

\- ¿Lista? Haz los honores leoncita.

La pequeña lo rodeó con curiosidad, era incluso más grande que ella lo que sea que hubiera debajo, y comenzó a jalar de la tela, que para la risa de los demás terminó cayendo sobre ella. Un precioso telescopio casero se dejó ver, no podría ser de otra forma.

\- ¿Te gusta? Todo tuyo, está hecho especialmente para que puedas manejarlo sola. ¿Quieres aprender?

\- ¡Woooow es increíble papá! Siiii, quiero, ¿puede ser ahora?

\- Claro leoncita, ese también era el regalo, ven- Senku se sentó en el piso, y la subió a su regazo- Podría decirse que es una tradición familiar, mi papá me regaló mi primer telescopio cuando tenía tu edad, y pasamos toda la noche viendo el cielo. Y tu mamá y todos en la aldea me regalaron uno hace varios años, y lo hicieron con sus propias manos, es el que está en el observatorio de la aldea.

\- Lo vi… nunca me dejaste usarlo.

\- No, perdóname por eso, pero egoístamente me estaba guardando para este momento. Tengo mucho que mostrarte. Ayer Ryusui te enseñó varias constelaciones, planetas y estrellas, así que ahora quiero ver lo que te acuerdas. Diez billones por ciento seguro que no querrás dormir después de ver esto, así que empecemos. Tú también ven Byakko, no te pienses que vas a quedar afuera de esto.

Juntos los cuatro pasaron la larga noche viendo las maravillas del cielo nocturno: Planetas, estrellas, cúmulos, galaxias, todo lo que el cielo tenía para revelarles con los ojos de la ciencia. Cuando el ojo de su hija, se asomó al ocular del telescopio por primera vez, y se abrieron enormemente mientras su boca quedaba abierta de la sorpresa, Senku no pudo evitar emocionarse un poco, en esos brillosos ojos carmín llenos de sorpresa podía verse a sí mismo de pequeño, con su padre Byakuya que lo dio todo de sí para poder comprarle todo el equipamiento científico y así iniciar su interés en la ciencia. Pero ese mismo cielo había sido el comienzo de todas sus preguntas, de todas sus pasiones, y de todo lo que había logrado en la vida, y todo lo había compartido con su viejo. Ahora el padre era él, por más irreal que todavía le pareciera por momentos, y no dudaba en que daría todo lo que tuviera a su alcance para sus hijos, y por ver esas pequeñas sonrisas y esos ojos iluminarse como mil soles. Quizás le había entrado algo en el ojo, o no había parpadeado lo necesario, pero su vista se sintió caliente y se nubló un poco. Luego sintió un pequeño dedo que recorría su mejilla, y cuando bajó la mirada se encontró con unos enormes ojos aguamarina muy cerca de los suyos, mirándolo fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Por qué papi está triste?

\- No Byakko, no estoy triste –Ver esos ojos tan hermosos llenos de preocupación no ayudaban para nada a serenarse- Sólo me dio nostalgia de recordar cuando hice esto por primera vez con mi padre, y todo lo que logré gracias a él.

\- El abuelo ya no está, ni lo conocimos, seguro fue alguien muy genial. Pero…ahora puedes ver esto junto con nosotros, papá.

Kohaku ahogó un gemido de ternura, y Senku sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y sonreír, la única forma que encontró de mantener la compostura. ¿Podría ser posible que tuviera una hija tan preciosa y sabia? Esas palabras le calaron hasta el alma… Y su hijo tampoco se quedaba atrás, tan perceptivo siempre. Y todo gracias a esa increíble mujer que estuvo a su lado desde el principio del "mundo de piedra", que confió en él desde el principio, y quién ahora le tomaba la mano tiernamente en señal silenciosa de apoyo, mientras sus hijos se le trepaban para abrazarlo. Les devolvió el abrazo, pero necesitaba cambiar inmediatamente el clima melancólico que sin querer había creado. Heh, se estaba volviendo viejo

\- Bueno, bueno, que esto es un cumpleaños todavía. El primero encuentre a Saturno va a tener la exclusiva de que le cuente la historia de la Luna.

Una semana después todo marchaba mejor que nunca: la academia de artes marciales era un éxito, el hospital avanzaba rápidamente, y él y algunos bioquímicos revividos habían logrado formular dos de las vacunas preventivas más importantes que existieron: la antitetánica y la del neumococo. Todos celebraron el trabajo del equipo médico, y como siempre adoraron a Senku, quién era la cara en todos los grandes avances que lograban. O mejor dicho, casi todos. Uno de los jefes médicos mantenía una cara impasible mientras todos vitoreaban al rey de la ciencia, y se excusó del festejo alegando que estaba agotado de tanto esfuerzo.

Al mediodía, en unas horas de descanso, Senku volvió a su casa para almorzar y relajarse. Kohaku se había entusiasmado demasiado con la academia de artes marciales, se suponía que sólo iba a llevar a Michiko y se volvía, pero en cambio se quedaba observando y aprendiendo también, en especial los entrenamientos de Tsukasa, con su hija y con otros adultos más experimentados. Se moría de ganas de participar, pero sabía que no podía arriesgarse ya a hacer movimientos bruscos por su embarazo. Las horas pasaban volando cuando estaba ahí, y siempre se terminaba volviendo arrastrada por sus hijos hartos de dar vueltas.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Senku ya había preparado la comida para todos, y justo antes de juntarse a comer Byakko avisó que iba a salir afuera un minuto para buscar su mini katana de juguete, que el viejo Kaseki le había tallado en una madera muy liviana cuando el niño no se callaba de lo emocionado que estaba con los entrenamientos que veía. Pero varios minutos pasaron, y no volvía, y un poco irritada Kohaku se levantó para llamarlo casi a los gritos, seguro el diablillo se había entretenido jugando. Cuando salió tampoco lo vio en los alrededores de la casa, extrañada caminó rápidamente cubriendo el área que rodeaba a la casa, quizás se había encontrado con algún amiguito o alguien conocido y se había puesto a parlotear, era un poco despistado a veces. Pero no, no había señales de que hubiese pasado por ahí. Empezaba a sentirse nerviosa, pero trataba de tranquilizarse pensando que la aldea era chica, segura y todos se conocían, y lo más probable era que al mocoso se le hubiera dado por hacer una broma y jugar a las escondidas, eso también lo había hecho alguna vez. Sentía una extraña presión en el pecho, pero era normal porque estaba intranquila. Decidió subirse a un puesto alto que habían construido para observar, seguro con su vista 11.0 lo encontraría rápidamente.

\- ¡Oye, leona! –Senku la llamó desde la entrada, extrañado al verla merodeando y luego subirse al puesto– ¿Qué estás haciendo? Dile a Byakko que deje de jugar, que se enfría la comida y apenas termine tengo que volver a trabajar.

Pero aún desde la distancia, el científico pudo notar que había tensión en la postura y la expresión de Kohaku, y decidió acercarse rápidamente a dónde estaba ella a ver qué pasaba.

\- No está Senku…no está por ningún lado.

\- ¿La katana? Si no la encuentra ahora no es problema, después la buscará. No importa la buena vista que tengas, no es algo urgente ahora, volvamos. ¡BYAK…!

\- ¡NO, SENKU! –la rubia lo interrumpió levantando mucho la voz, ya sin poder contener los nervios que la invadían– Byakko desapareció. No logro verlo. No…

De pronto jadeó y abrió mucho los ojos, habiendo encontrado algo. Bajó lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras, ignorando las protestas de Senku de que tuviera más cuidado, cuando corrió hacia el borde justo antes de las arboledas. Cuando el científico la alcanzó, agitado de tanto apuro, y miró lo que ella tenía en las manos, su corazón se paralizó por unos interminables segundos. Una pequeña katana de madera con la hoja quebrada era sostenida como si de un animalito herido se tratase. Byakko jamás jugaba a tanta distancia de la casa, y por nada del mundo sería descuidado con ese precioso regalo que lo llevaba consigo a todos lados.

\- Senku…–una voz quebrada lo sacó de sus pensamientos– algo... o alguien se llevó a nuestro hijo.

**Hola! Uff, me duele en el alma hacerle esto al pequeño, pero bueno, les prometo que tiene un justificativo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, hasta el próximo! Comentennn, pero no me odien por esto xD**


	8. Chapter 8

\- Senku...se llevaron a Byakko. Seguro fue una persona, no hay animales salvajes aquí. –Kohaku ya se disponía a salir corriendo, pero Senku la agarró de los hombros y la detuvo.

\- Espera un momento, no puedes salir disparada así como si nada. Hay que pensar primero.

\- ¿Pensar qué? ¡Tenemos que rescatar a nuestro hijo!

\- Lo sé, pero no sabemos lo que pasó, y tú eres la menos indicada para salir corriendo. Ya sé que te estoy pidiendo algo difícil, pero quédate quieta un momento.

\- Sí, es imposible, no lo haré. ¿En qué mundo piensas que es posible que me quede esperando mientras mi hijo corre peligro?

\- No estoy diciendo eso, sólo te pido que no desesperes...además, estás embarazada, si por tu descontrol te pasa algo o te lastimaras…podrías poner en peligro a nuestro otro hijo también, piénsalo. Sólo te pido que no hagas estupideces, no corras sin sentido, no te metas en peleas, ese tipo de cosas. Kohaku –la rodeó con un brazo mientras apoyaba la otra mano en su vientre- tú y los niños son lo más importante que tengo en la vida, sólo te pido que te cuides. Es horrible lo que está pasando, pero no te desesperes, los demás nos ayudarán y no es tan grande este lugar, no pudieron haberse ido lejos.

\- Me cuidaré, por supuesto, pero no me pidas que me quede a un costado. Tenemos que avisarles ahora mismo a todos, no perdamos el tiempo.

\- Sí, pero cálmate un poco y escúchame, no hay que actuar precipitadamente. Si lo secuestraron es porque no lo van a lastimar de gravedad. Si fuese alguien realmente así, no se habría tomado ese cuidado y lo habría…-no quería ni decir la palabra- matado. Pero no, se lo llevó, así que evidentemente quiere que los encontremos, y quiere algo de alguno de nosotros. Como es nuestro hijo, es diez billones por ciento seguro que me busca a mí, aunque no sé por cuál motivo, todo ha marchado pacíficamente hasta por más de un año.

\- ¡Papá, mamá! –su hija venía corriendo– ¿Qué pasó que no vuelven?... ¿Dónde está Byakko?

\- Michiko, por favor, ve a buscar a Gen y a Chrome, y que ellos traigan a los demás. Alguien…se lo llevó –la cara de horror cubrió la cara de la niña– pero tranquila, lo resolveremos pronto y Byakko estará perfectamente, te lo prometo.

\- Senku, tenemos el altavoz y otros inventos más rápidos, ¿por qué la haces ir?

\- Porque si fue una persona, con el altavoz nos oirá y sabrá que somos muchos. Y eso será más peligroso para Byakko si lo pone nervioso. Ve, Michiko y…-dudó, pero confiaba en que sería una buena prevención- lleva la espada que te regalamos, la de verdad.

\- ¡Pero podría ser peligroso para ella!

\- Es bastante improbable, si ya estamos en alerta, no sería tan idiota como para buscar a alguien más. Una persona no puede manejar fácilmente a dos niños, y ella es más grande y habilidosa, seguro lo sabe. Por eso mismo se habrá llevado a Byakko, además de que vio la oportunidad cuando salió solo. Michiko, confío en ti, ve…y cuídate.

La pequeña asintió con seguridad, y si tenía miedo no se le notaba un milímetro, eso lo tranquilizó a Senku. Mientras esperaban buscando más evidencia, Senku y Kohaku lograron encontrar las marcas de unas pisadas grandes en una sutil depresión en el suelo, y se dirigían posiblemente para el lado del río. Un minuto después llegó Gen corriendo, avisando que ya Chrome estaba en proceso de avisarles a todos y llegaría él mismo pronto.

\- ¡Gen! Gracias por llegar rápido. Necesitamos tus conocimientos psicológicos para saber quién podría haber sido. Encontramos solamente unas pisadas en esa dirección, de un hombre adulto, pero nada más, ni un pelo, ni signos de pelea…salvo que Byakko soltó o tiró la espada de madera, y posiblemente el hombre la pisó, porque estaba quebrada. ¿Qué puedes deducir de esto?

\- Veamos… ¿quién podría tener algo contra ti o Kohaku? Podemos descartarla ella casi desde un principio, porque ella tiene un perfil relativamente bajo, y aunque hubiera sido alguien celoso o que la desee, no se habría llevado a tu hijo. Y toda persona sabe que los hijos son la debilidad de cualquier persona, así que planeó llevárselo para hacerte sufrir, y al pequeño porque era más fácil de llevar con menos pelea. Actualmente no estamos en disputa con nadie cerca, y no hay revueltas ni habitantes agresivos o peligrosos, ya que Tsukasa y Yo-kun se siguen ocupando de mantener ese tipo de orden en las cercanías. Así que tiene que ser alguien inteligente y que sea parte de alguno de los proyectos actuales, y sólo nos estamos dedicando a la construcción del hospital y el desarrollo de equipamiento para el mismo, y por otro lado la parte medicinal, que hoy mismo terminaron las vacunas. Por lo tanto, tenemos gente de tres sectores posibles: Albañiles, artesanos o médicos. ¿Notaste algo raro cuando trabajabas con ellos?

\- No, hasta donde sé y lo que me reportan, no hay ninguna disconformidad, nadie trabaja en exceso, ni parecen opuestos a los avances que decidimos. Por eso estábamos tan tranquilos y con la guardia baja, maldición. Me confié demasiado.

\- No lo creas, Senku-chan. Por lo que me dices, no sería algo planeado cuidadosamente, y pareciera que es acción de una sola persona. Así que los motivos podrían ser rencor acumulado contra ti…o lo más posible, envidia.

\- ¿Envidia? ¿De qué? –frunció el ceño pensando en su actitud- No me estoy pavoneando ni declarándome el rey del mundo, precisamente. Que los demás aprecien mis conocimientos o me reconozcan no significa que yo tenga esa actitud infantil.

\- Eso no importa. Piensa en Magma antes de que se unirse al reino de la ciencia. Tú no le hiciste nada, y sin embargo te odiaba solamente por existir, porque sin proponértelo apareciste y le "robaste" su lugar ansiado de poder. E intentó matarme a mí incluso, porque representaba otro tipo de amenaza desconocida y peligrosa.

\- Entiendo, entonces tenemos que pensar en alguien que no le guste que yo esté al mando, podemos descartar también a la gente de la aldea.

\- Exactamente. Alguien que quisiera estar en tu lugar, o que se sienta rencoroso por estar a tu sombra. Y quiere lastimarte por eso, quizás ni siquiera esté buscando una recompensa material, sino simplemente desquitarse contigo por "opacar su gran genio".

\- Es una posibilidad –mierda, entonces lidiaban con alguien muy inteligente, no con algún estúpido que de descuidaría- No sé si me estoy apresurando, pero podríamos descartar entonces a los encargados de la construcción. De hecho, los arquitectos fueron los que elaboraron los planos de verdad, yo sólo supervisé y aprobé el proyecto, así que la "gloria" es toda de ellos, y nadie se sentiría mal por la construcción de un edificio que ayudaría a la vida y salud de todos.

\- Muy bien pensado Senku-chan. Entonces, sector artesano, o médico. El viejo Kaseki y Chrome son los jefes del primero, y si bien tenemos varios profesionales nuevos, no tenemos ningún antecedente de habernos negado a algún proyecto. Y otra vez tú no haces más que supervisar, hace rato, porque te encargas de la logística del área científica y bioquímica.

\- Es increíble –intercedió Kohaku- Cómo mantienen la calma y en un par de minutos descartaron y precisaron la búsqueda. Yo hubiera salido corriendo a buscar por todos lados como un demonio, a ciegas. Pensé que estábamos perdiendo tiempo valioso en salir a buscar… pero de esta forma incluso podemos tener un perfil de quién buscamos y anticiparnos a sus intenciones. Es impresionante, de verdad. Gracias Senku, Gen.

\- Estoy tan desesperado como tú por encontrar a nuestro hijo, Kohaku, pero necesitamos saber lo más posible antes de actuar, o podría ser malo para él.

\- ¡Senku! ¡Kohaku! – Chrome llegó corriendo, seguido de Kokuyo, Magma, Kinro, Ginro, Ryusui, Nikki, Tsukasa y Ukyo.

\- Están todos… -Kohaku se sorprendió, y un poco más de alivio y tranquilidas la inundó. No estaban solos en esto, tenían a las personas más inteligentes y fuertes con ellos, y todos fieles amigos.

\- Nadie se atreverá a lastimar a mi nieto –la furia de Kokuyo le daba un aura peligrosa a su alrededor.

\- No los dejaríamos solos en esto –Ryusui les ofreció una sonrisa tensa de apoyo- Además cuántos más ojos, cerebros y puños, mejor, ¿no?

\- Sí…menos lo de puños. Por lo que venimos deduciendo, es un hombre adulto muy cuidadoso e inteligente, y si bien no sabemos quién es, es muy posible que tenga un problema conmigo, alguien que rivalice conmigo en el ámbito científico. Así que no nos enfrentamos a un tonto musculoso. De hecho, si realmente es científico, podría ser más peligroso aún, a esta altura lo sabemos todos.

\- Senku, esto es mi responsabilidad también, yo debía cuidar la seguridad de todos –Tsukasa se le acercó y lo miró fieramente, apretando el puño– así que danos las indicaciones y encontremos a ese malnacido.

\- No es cuestión de revueltas o problemas que podrías haber previsto, Tsukasa –Al científico no le gustaba para nada la mirada asesina que volvió a aparecer en los ojos del luchador, aunque estaba furioso por dentro, no quería que muera nadie– Ninguno de nosotros es culpable o responsable aquí. Y nos falta determinar con más precisión quién del área médica o científica podría haber sido.

\- Senku, tengo una idea de quién podría ser –Ukyo logró que todas las miradas se centren en él– Hoy celebraron el éxito de las vacunas, pero yo estaba controlando la construcción del hospital desde lo alto. No logré ver quién era, pero te puedo asegurar que oí a una persona que se fue durante el festejo.

\- Ya veo –el científico frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar el momento– Entonces podría ser uno de los jefes médicos o bioquímicos– De pronto abrió mucho los ojos, cayendo en cuenta de algo– Creo…que sé quién puede ser. El jefe médico, el que se ofreció a trabajar con nosotros, con su extensa e intachable experiencia médica.

\- ¿Satou-sensei? – Gen se colocó la mano en la barbilla, sopesando la posibilidad– Puede ser, siempre me pareció muy orgulloso y mezquino, y ciertamente no era de tu club de fans.

\- ¿Club de fans? No tengo ningún club de fans, mentalista.

\- Es una forma de decir, Senku-chan. Eres una especie de dios científico, una leyenda viviente, para todos. Podría ser que mientras todos te vitoreaban y agradecían a ti, él se haya sentido como que le robaste su gloria, después de todo, fue él el que propuso la fabricación de las vacunas y participó mucho de la parte logística.

\- Mierda, tienes razón… –su boca se frunció en una mueca de desagrado– y ese tipo es brillante en su área. Bueno, ahora que consideramos ese perfil, podemos avanzar. Pero ese maldito me quiere a mí, así que aunque uno de ustedes lo encuentre, seguro amenazaría a mi hijo hasta que yo aparezca. Y decidimos no fabricar armas de fuego, así que no podemos atacarlo sigilosamente desde lejos.

\- Bueno, yo podría reducirlo con mis flechas –Ukyo propuso, cruzándose de brazo.

\- Eso si no te ve, podría ser mucho más peligroso si se da cuenta que lo podrías atacar a la distancia. Nadie lo va a atacar, al menos hasta que estemos seguro de que Byakko se encuentre a salvo. ¿Se olvidan que estamos más avanzados en tecnología que hace unos años? Todavía tenemos nuestros dispositivos de comunicación de radio.

\- ¡Los walkie-talkies! –Ryusui chasqueó los dedos, de pronto dándose cuenta de lo que se refería.

\- Exacto. Así que será cuestión de ser lo más sigilosos posibles, y ubicarnos en zonas estratégicas para cubrir desde lo alto y a nivel del piso toda la zona desde los bosques hasta el río. No pasaron más de cuarenta minutos, así que no pude estar muy lejos. Además si su objetivo es encontrarse conmigo, tampoco se huiría, sólo se está escondiendo.

\- Genial. ¿Cómo procedemos entonces?

\- Kohaku y Ukyo pueden ubicarse en alguno de los puestos para buscar desde la altura, tenemos varios de aquí hasta el río, y nosotros nos dividiremos de a uno o dos según los puntos cardinales posibles hacia adelante, y así cubriremos mayor cantidad de área, yo iré solo. Cuando uno encuentre algún rastro o maldito Satou, lo comunica a los demás, y yo me dirigiré hacia allí, y todos podrán acercarse con mucho sigilo para rodearlo. Es lo mejor que puedo pensar ahora con lo poco que tenemos, ¿están de acuerdo?

\- Sí, es un excelente plan, Senku.

\- Vamos a buscar los walkie-talkies al depósito de artefactos, y después nos dividimos. Michiko, tú quédate en casa, no hagas nada imprudente, te lo ruego.

Hicieron tal cual lo planeado, a excepción de la niña, que si bien se fue a la casa, esperó luego que todos se fueran para ir a buscar otro de los "walkie-talkies" al depósito, tomó su valiosa katana corta, y salió siguiendo la dirección que había tomado su padre. El equipo buscó en cada milímetro de tierra a la vista, pero no parecían encontrar ninguna evidencia. Sin embargo, a los quince minutos de completo silencio, uno de los dispositivos sonó.

\- Kinro aquí. Encontré huellas barrosas de un adulto a la orilla del río, vamos a cruzarlo.

\- No, estarán muy expuestos –Senku respondió desde su aparato– yo puedo rodearlo, y continuaré por ahí, los que quieran cruzarlo busquen la forma de no quedar a la vista.

Kohaku, escuchando todo, bajó rápidamente del puesto en el que estaba, y se dirigió al que estaba cruzando el río. Por más que estaba embarazada, seguí siendo tan ágil como siempre, así que ignorando el consejo de Senku, lo cruzó rápido como una sombra. Cuando llegó y se subió, enfocó su vida de águila, y creyó ver una sombra moverse entre unos arbustos a unos cien metros, pero no pudo identificar si podrían ser el secuestrador y su hijo.

\- Ukyo, habla Kohaku. Te hablo desde el puesto Noroeste, delante del río. Necesito que vengas, me parece que detecté algo, pero no alcanzo a verlo, quizás si te acercas tú podrías escucharlo mejor.

\- Leona –no fue la voz de Ukyo, sino la de Senku que muy enojado le contestó– ¿Cómo demonios llegaste tan rápido ahí? Te dije que no corras. No hagas nada precipitado, espera que lleguemos nosotros primero.

\- De acuerdo, Kohaku, ahí voy –ahora sí confirmó el submarinista.

Como no podía aguantar quedarse quieta a esperar, bajó y se fue acercando de a poco, esta vez trepándose sobre algunos árboles. Definitivamente podía ver movimiento más adelante. Unos minutos más tarde, volvió a sonar el aparato.

\- Kohaku tiene razón, puedo escuchar los pasos de una persona. Quizás lo lleve a cuestas, porque no escucho ni otros pasos ni arrastre.

Finalmente, unos minutos después, Senku se encontró con Kohaku, y aunque le enojó que no cumpliera su palabra de quedarse en el lugar, decidió no reprochárselo para no hacer más ruido del necesario. Encendió nuevamente el walkie-talkie.

\- Todos, escuchen. Como es muy probable que sea él, me voy a adelantar solo, nadie más hable a partir de ahora. Ahora mismo estoy unos cien metros en línea recta desde el puesto que dijo Kohaku. Rodeen la zona desde ahí.

\- Senku, iré detrás de ti. Aunque esté embarazada, sigo teniendo mejores reflejos y poder de lucha que tú.

\- No, ni hablar. Puede ser peligroso, ya te lo dije.

\- Y yo te dije que no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados. No te lo estoy preguntando, te estoy diciendo lo que voy a hacer.

\- Mierda...odio cuando eres tan terca.

Sin perder más tiempo, Senku corrió lo más que pudo, hasta que él mismo vio la silueta de alguien que caminaba a unos cincuenta metros delante de él. Decidió hacerse notar, para que el maldito sepa que era él el que lo acechaba.

\- ¡SATOU! –Vio a la figura sobresaltarse y girarse. Sí, era él.

\- Ishigami, qué rápido me encontraste. Típico del "hombre más inteligente vivo", ¿verdad?

\- Satou –se quedó a unos veinte metros de distancia, y su corazón se paró al ver a su hijo desmayado, luego lo inundó la ira– Maldito, ¿qué le hiciste a mi hijo?

\- No te preocupes, fue solamente un poco de cloroformo, nada que afecte su salud, aunque quizás no se despierte por varias horas. Quería ahorrarme la molestia de que gritara y pataleara, ya sabes cómo es de irritante este mocoso –lo cambió de posición para que colgara de un brazo suyo, mientras tenía la otra mano libre, seguramente para disponer algún tipo de arma oculta.

\- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué te lo llevaste?

\- Ojo por ojo, Ishigami –el odio en su voz era palpable– Tú te adueñaste de mi creación, yo hice lo mismo…con la tuya.

\- Es un niño, miserable cobarde. Si tanto me quieres, aquí me tienes.

\- Mmmm…no. Prefiero retener a este mocoso, considéralo un escudo para hacer frente a tu ayudante. No soy estúpido, sabía que vendrías con alguien, y seguramente sería tu linda mujer, ¿verdad? Acércate querida reina, no te ocultes más, o te voy a hacer salir a la fuerza –zarandeó del niño como si un muñeco de trapo se tratase.

\- ¡DEJA A MI HIJO EN PAZ! –El grito de Kohaku sonó parecido al rugido de una leona de verdad esta vez, mientras se acercaba corriendo, pero Senku se colocó delante de ella, extendiendo sus brazos para frenarla, aunque sabía que eso no la detendría.

\- No tengo nada contra ti, querida. Sólo contra tu adorado esposo. Bueno, quizás me desquite un poco contra este pequeño, sólo para que recuerden a no creerse tanto, por el resto de su vida. Díganme, ¿qué prefieren? ¿Tétanos o neumonía?

\- … ¿Qué? –Senku se dio vuelta de pronto al escuchar eso, y sus ojos se abrieron con horror al ver dos jeringas en la mano libre del médico loco.

\- Oh, estas no son las vacunas. Pero sabes cómo se crean, ¿no? Se fabrican con los virus o bacterias que causan las mismas enfermedades que dicha vacuna pretende curar. Generan un antígeno, y las bacterias se cultivan en biorreactores, el resto ya lo sabes. ¿Adivina quién tiene el virus concentrado al alcance de su mano? Acertaste, rey Ishigami, yo, su creador. Si tú o tu mujer hacen algo, bueno, tu pequeño hijo va a estar en un gran aprieto, porque no creo que siquiera la vacuna pueda actuar tan rápido contra la enorme dosis que le puedo aplicar.

A Senku se le secó la boca completamente, definitivamente ese tipo era un enfermo, pero se había vuelto mucho más peligroso de lo que imaginaba. Pensando en las posibilidades de rescatar a su hijo, de pronto sintió que Kohaku le apretó la mano, y cuando se giró a mirarla, ella le hizo el gesto más sutil que pudo para hacerle entender que ya tenía a uno de sus aliados cerca, seguramente a Ukyo por su gran capacidad de escucha, y que estaban esperando una apertura para actuar. Aprovechando que ella le había agarrado la mano, la ocultó detrás de su cintura, simulando que la agarraba para que no hiciera nada imprudente, y con un sonido casi imperceptible, chasqueó los dedos en código morse, dándole la señal que necesitaba Ukyo, mientras hablaba para distraer al médico.

\- De acuerdo, no nos moveremos. ¿Qué quieres a cambio de no lastimar a mi hijo? Esto va a ser una negociación, podemos arreglarlo.

\- ¿Qué quiero? Bueno, podemos empezar porque me…¡AAAGGGGHH!

La excepcional puntería de Ukyo había dado en el hombro de Satou, obligándolo a soltar a Byakko por el impacto y el dolor. Con una velocidad impresionante, Kohaku se lanzó hacia adelante para lanzar una patada al brazo del hombre, con la intención de alejar las jeringas de su hijo lo más posible. Pero lo que no se esperaban es que el maldito tuviera un plan B de defensa además de las agujas. Senku logró ver un destello metálico en la bata del médico.

\- ¡KOHAKU!

Senku corrió como nunca en su vida, mientras Satou se defendía como podía de las patadas de Kohaku con una mano, y como ella estaba tan preocupada por esquivar los posibles pinchazos, no vio cuando él sacó la otra mano de su bata soportando el dolor del flechazo y le propinó un cuchillazo, precisamente dirigido al costado de su vientre. Por un milagro, Senku justo se lanzó sobre Kohaku para empujarla a tiempo y correrla de la trayectoria del ataque, pero como perdió estabilidad al estar en el aire, no pudo evitar ser él quien recibió la puñalada que ya estaba en movimiento, al costado de su estómago. La cara del médico mostraba ahora una sonrisa enloquecida, ya que finalmente había logrado lastimar verdaderamente a su objetivo principal. Clavó hasta el mango el cuchillo, y Senku ahogó un jadeo con los ojos muy abiertos. Cuando Kohaku logró levantarse y vio esa escena, donde la punta del cuchillo se veía saliendo incluso del otro lado del cuerpo de Senku, gritó horrorizada. Pero venciendo la ira y el miedo, pegó un salto enorme para empujar al médico, logrando sacarlo de su agarre, aunque con el cuchillo todavía clavado.

\- ¡SENKU! DIOSES… ¡SENKU!

\- Le…leona ¡aaaggghhh! –cerró los ojos y toda su cara expresó un profundo dolor, apoyándose la mano sobre el corte, que instantáneamente se cubrió de su sangre.

Sin poder despegar los ojos de su esposo, temblando incontrolablemente, no se animó a soltarlo cuando vio que el médico iba a embestirlos a ambos, ahora que no tenía su arma, y sólo pensó en cubrirlos a ambos de espaldas, protegiendo como podía a Senku y a su bebé. Pero de pronto algo estalló cerca de ellos e llenó el aire de un humo que los hizo toser. Kohaku se horrorizó al darse cuenta inmediatamente qué había sido, porque sólo había una persona que usaba ese tipo de bombas de humo: su hija.

\- ¡MICHIKO! ¡NO!

Aprovechando el ocultamiento entre el humo, la pequeña se agazapó y se lanzó hacia delante, realizando un tajo certero con su pequeña espada en el punto detrás de las rodillas de Satou, haciéndolo doblarse sobre sí mismo y caer. Antes de poder volver a gritar o reaccionar, alguien tiró de ella y de Senku, y cuando logró verlo a través del humo se dio cuenta que era Ukyo, seguido de Ryusui y Chrome. El submarinista preparó el arco, mientras que el castaño sostuvo a Senku, que estaba al borde de la inconsciencia, y el capitán a Kohaku. Mientras tanto, Michiko aprovechó para levantar como podía a su pequeño hermano dormido, y cuando iba a arrastrarlo para sacarlo del alcance del médico, éste logró estirar un brazo y agarrarla del talón, haciéndola caer de frente al piso, y Byakko salió rodando hacia delante.

Kohaku se zafó del agarre de Chrome para correr y atrapar a su hijo, sacándolo del peligro, pero cuando se giró para defender a su hija, tuvo que quedarse quieta, porque Satou había logrado alcanzar una de las jeringas que estaba en el piso y se la apuntaba al cuello de Michiko, mientras le tiraba del pelo con la otra para retenerla.

\- Te mueves siquiera un centímetro, perra, y te juro que le clavo esto directo a la yugular de tu preciosa hija. Me da lo mismo quién de su familia resulte lastimado, aunque quizás ya sea tarde para el querido rey Ishigami.

En el segundo en que todos quedaron horrorizados por el desarrollo de la escena frente a sus ojos, nadie pudo explicar lo que pasó cuando de pronto el médico salió volando varios metros hacia atrás. Cuando el atacante tocó el suelo, todos soltaron la respiración que venían aguantando.

\- Yo juré protegerlos y luchar por ellos, y estoy dispuesto a volverme a manchar las manos de sangre, pero para salvarlos, si fuera necesario –Tsukasa, con la cara salvajemente transformada por el odio y la furia, se paró de forma imponente, sosteniendo a la niña en sus brazos, que lo miraba aturdida con los ojos abiertos.

\- ¡Tsukasa! –Kohaku soltó un grito lloroso en agradecimiento, cuando él le devolvió a su hija, al fin habiendo recuperado a sus hijos.

El luchador sabía que había pasado algo malo cuando llegó, pero cuando dio un vistazo alrededor y sus ojos se clavaron en Senku, que todavía tenía el cuchillo atravesándolo, todos los músculos de su cuerpo se endurecieron, y con una velocidad y reflejos inhumanos saltó para pegar una patada letal al cuerpo del ya muy malherido médico.

\- ¡TSUKASA, NO! ¡NO LO MATES! –El grito de Kohaku lo alcanzó justo antes de que su puño se estrellase contra la cabeza de Satou para darle el golpe de gracia, que ya estaba inconsciente– ¡Senku no quisiera que nadie muera, no importa la maldad que haya hecho, ya lo pagará de alguna forma! Átalo, tráelo desmayado, pero no lo mates, te lo ruego.

Con la mención de los valores de su amigo, pareció que Tsukasa volvió en sí, y aunque todavía tenía una expresión aterradora en la cara, asintió, y lo levantó con una sola mano del piso, cargándolo. Ahora que ya había terminado todo, era hora de preocuparse por Senku.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Papá! – Michiko lloraba a gritos, corriendo a su lado y abrazándose a su pierna, que todavía tenía rastros de sangre fresca que chorreaba desde su herida. Kohaku cayó arrodillada al piso, ahogando un sollozo mientras soltaba el agarre de su hija y la abrazaba contra su pecho, para que no siguiera gritando de esa forma que le partía el corazón.

Senku seguía apenas consciente, todavía sostenido de pie por Chrome, ya que no le habían quitado el cuchillo por miedo a que de desangre. Sus ojos estaban casi cerrados, pero los mantenía abiertos con la poca fuerza que le quedaba para no desvanecer su consciencia.

\- Maldición, esto es malo, esto es realmente malo –Ryusui decía con los dientes apretados, sin saber bien cómo proceder, sus manos temblaban por primera vez. –Por lo menos está consciente, no pareciera que su vida corre peligro, aunque no sé qué pasará cuando le saquen ese cuchillo. Santo dios, lo atravesó de lado a lado.

\- Yo lo llevaré con los médicos –Tsukasa se había acercado, y tiró al inconsciente médico al piso sin cuidado. – Tengo más fuerza y velocidad que ustedes, y lo moveré lo menos posible, confíen en mí. Ustedes lleven a esta basura, antes de que me arrepienta y termine de matarlo.

\- Salva… salva a mi papá –una suave y aguda voz resonó, y cuando Tsukasa miró hacia abajo, se encontró con la mirada llorosa pero firme de Michiko. Él sólo le asintió, y le ofreció una mínima sonrisa reaseguradora.

El luchador cargó a Senku entre sus brazos con mucho cuidado, y se fue corriendo, mientras que los demás se ocuparon de cargar a los niños y a Satou. Kohaku caminaba sostenida por Ryusui, que la confortaba acariciándole el brazo para que deje de sollozar.

\- Cuando lleguemos, llamaremos a otro médico para que revise a Byakko. Según escuché sólo lo durmieron con cloroformo, pero puede tardar en despertar y quizás habrá que ponerle algún suero. –Ukyo se mantuvo lo más tranquilo que pudo al decir eso– Kohaku, Michiko, ¿están heridas?

\- No, estamos bien.

\- De todas formas, te esforzaste mucho y te caíste Kohaku, y estás embarazada, así que tú también tendrás que ser revisada por las dudas. Este tipo debe tener la mitad de su cuerpo roto, pero está vivo, así que también tendrán que atenderlo, aunque vamos a atarlo bien por precaución.

Varias horas pasaron, y todo el equipo y los demás en la aldea estaban en la puerta de la sala médica, donde adentro estaban haciéndole una cirugía a Senku para cerrarle la herida. Sin embargo, no sabían lo que estaba pasando dentro porque no habían dejado entrar a nadie. Afortunadamente Byakko despertó, sin ningún tipo de herida o secuela, y su madre lo confortaba, abrazándolo sobre su regazo. Finalmente, la puerta de la sala se abrió, y el jefe se bajó el barbijo para dar las noticias. Sin embargo, no pudieron evitar mostrarse todos horrorizados, porque tenía los blancos guantes de látex manchados de sangre, y hacía muchos años que ninguno veía algo como eso.

\- No se preocupen, Senku está vivo, y fuera de peligro, aunque todavía duerme por la anestesia. Por primera vez la suerte decidió acompañarle, el cuchillo no le acertó en los órganos vitales por un pelo, y si bien lo atravesó, fue justo por debajo del bazo, así que sólo fue una herida muscular.

Un suspiro colectivo de alivio resonó entre todos, así como unos cuantos sollozos que contenían Kohaku, Ruri y Michiko, entre otros. Tsukasa se acercó a la niña, y se arrodilló frente a ella, apoyando una mano en su hombro mientras le decía:

\- ¿Lo ves? Cumplí mi palabra, y tu padre está bien y a salvo. Me contaron que fuiste muy valiente, y que usaste tus bombas de humo, a la vez que manejaste increíblemente tu espada, y todo en una situación muy difícil. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Michiko. Y me alegro de haberte comenzado a entrenar, es realmente un honor para mí.

La pequeña asintió todavía llorosa como para hablar, pero cuando lo miró a los ojos, se terminó arrojando a su cuello, abrazándolo, lo cual lo dejó muy sorprendido. A él y a todos, que no podían creerlo, ya que Michiko todavía le tenía un poco de miedo a pesar del respeto.

Un par de horas después, Senku abrió los ojos, y gruñó adolorido mientras trataba de enfocar su mirada borrosa, y lo primero que vio fueron los hermosos ojos de su mujer, que se acercó a él apenas lo vio reaccionar.

\- Senku, despertaste, gracias a los dioses…

\- Uuuf, sí, aunque siento como si tuviera una tonelada de rocas encima de mío, no puedo moverme.

\- Y no deberías, debes quedarte quieto por un par de días.

\- Kohaku… –de pronto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, preocupado– los niños.

\- Están bien, ambos. Ahora duermen, los está cuidando Chrome. Byakko despertó, y estaba bien, Michiko tampoco se lastimó.

\- No sé bien qué pasó después que me atacó ese maldito, pero me pareció escuchar en el milímetro de consciencia que me quedaba que nuestra hija hizo un acto heroico para salvarnos a los dos.

\- Sí, lo hizo. Tendremos que felicitarla a pesar de haber actuado tan imprudentemente…usó sus bombas de humo y la espada que le regalamos con una precisión impresionante.

\- Tenemos a una verdadera leoncita entre nosotros, muy valiente. Kohaku, no sé si podrás perdonarme, pero… –tosió, apoyando una mano sobre la herida, con una mueca de dolor.

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa Senku?!

\- Pero…no voy a poder por varios días cumplir la promesa de satisfacer tus impulsos sexuales alocados de embarazada hormonal.

\- ¿Qué…? –No sabía si pegarle o reír ante el mal chiste del científico– Eres un maldito, mira que hacer una broma así en esta situación.

\- Ya, ya…al menos puedo contarlo y reírme, ¿no? Eso es lo importante. Oooh mierda, esto sí que duele mucho. Y no poder moverme por dos días, va a ser un infierno.

Cuando llegó la noche, todos fueron a visitar de a tandas a Senku, para darle su apoyo y buenos deseos de recuperación, y dejándole algunos regalos para cuando le den el alta. Chrome llevó a sus pequeños a verlo, para que se quedaran tranquilos, porque ya estaban pidiendo a los gritos que querían estar con él.

\- Hola leoncitos…aquí me tienen, casi en una pieza.

\- ¡Papi! –Byakko saltó con cuidado a la cama, poniéndose al lado de su cabeza y enroscándose a su lado sano. Senku estiró un brazo para acariciarlo.

\- No te das una idea lo que me alivia que estés bien, pequeño. Nos diste el peor susto de nuestras vidas a tu madre y a mí, pero no fue tu culpa para nada, así que tranquilo, ¿de acuerdo? Y ya le pediremos al viejo Kaseki que te haga otra espada de juguete, no te preocupes.

El niño asintió, hundiendo su cara en el cuello de su padre.

\- Y tú, una verdadera leoncita con todas las palabras, defendiendo a su familia. Aunque todavía no sé cómo nos encontraste, y desobedeciste mi orden escapándote de casa… gracias, nos salvaste la vida. Estoy diez billones por ciento orgulloso de ti.

\- ¿Lo viste, papá? Te dije que algún día te iba a proteger –le tomó la mano libre a su padre, sonriéndole de forma altanera y confiada.

Eso los hizo reír a todos, sin poder creer la fuerza que estaba demostrando su pequeña a tan corta edad.

\- Bueno, en realidad no lo vi porque estaba casi inconsciente, pero la anécdota me basta. Cuando pueda salir de esta cama, les prometo que vamos a hacer algo científico emocionante, toda la familia.

\- ¿Podemos volver a ver las estrellas? –preguntó Michiko con los ojos brillantes.

\- Por supuesto, qué mejor que celebrar que estamos todos bien con una tradición familiar. Diez billones de puntos…para todos.

**Holaaa! Ufff, hoy me lo pasé escribiendo, ya no doy más xD. Pero como lo había dejado en suspenso con un final bastante turbio, quería compensar un poco. Bueno...difícil capítulo, de leer, de escribir, lo que me angustié mientras lo escribía no tiene nombre, pero espero haberlo hecho tan dramático como interesante (a pesar de todo), el manga también tuvo momentos así, y por supuesto nunca iba a hacerles un daño irreparable a nuestra preciosa familia Ishigami, y menos al pobre niño. Este sigue siendo un fic familiar, les prometo que la peor tormenta ya pasó. Mi propio corazón no va a resistir otra situación como esta :'( . En fin, como fue un capítulo diferente y fuerte, igual me gustaría saber qué opinan al respecto, espero no haberlos hecho sentir muy mal...o al menos los tranquilicé con el final. Hasta el próximo!**


	9. Chapter 9

\- ¡BASTA YA! ¡NO TE SOPORTO MÁS!

\- Deja de gritar de una vez y descansa, o provocarás que el leoncito salga antes de tiempo con tus rugidos.

\- ¡No voy a descansar! ¡Me tienes harta con obligarme a descansar tanto! Necesito salir, odio el encierro.

\- No, necesitas recostarte y poner las piernas en alto, y no exigirte ni cansarte.

\- No, NECESITO salir a caminar.

\- Caminas más como un pato que como una leona – murmuró, con lo cual se ganó un buen golpe en la cabeza, no estaba exento de esos cuando se propasaba.

\- Repite eso, desgraciado.

\- Oh, vamos, es absurdo que no lo reconozcas. Estás a un par de semanas de parir, ya sabemos todos que eres fuerte, pero esto ya es ser inconsciente. ¿Salir a caminar, sola? Ni pensarlo.

\- Ya lo dijiste tú, faltan semanas, no días. ¿Y qué es eso de "sola"? Toda mi vida salí a caminar, entrenar, y hacer toda sola perfectamente.

\- Me alegro por ti. Pero ahora es un riesgo, después de…

\- ¡Después de nada! Ya pasaron dos meses de ese día horrible, y no hubo ningún problema más desde entonces. Tsukasa y Hyoga se encargaron de eso. Ya está, salimos adelante, tú te recuperaste, deja de ser tan pesado ahora.

\- No es sólo por eso, ¿y si te agarran las contracciones Braxton Hicks cuando estás sola? ¿Y si las confundes con contracciones de verdad?

\- ¿Las qué…? En fin, no me importa, sabes que ya tuve dos hijos ya, ¿cierto?

\- Nunca sabes lo que puede pasar, no todos los embarazos son iguales. Y este es el primero que entrenaste tanto, y sumado al estrés y los golpes de hace dos meses… tengo el presentimiento de que puede ser distinto esta vez.

\- Oooooh, ¿tú tienes el presentimiento? Te recuerdo que la que carga con un bebé de al menos dos kilos adentro suyo soy yo, no tú, señor sensitivo. Me doy cuenta lo que pasa con mi cuerpo.

\- No lo parece, porque quieres salir a caminar cuando ya tienes troncos en vez de tobillos.

Esta vez Senku se escapó corriendo antes de que ella lo alcanzara con su puño. Kohaku, furiosa, salió de la casa dando un portazo que hizo vibrar todas las paredes. Fue a la choza de su hermana, que siempre la recibía amablemente y con una sonrisa, pero lo que más odió era reconocer que a los pocos minutos ya sentía las piernas agotadas y estaba desesperada por sentarse. El pequeño Jytekkou pegó un grito de felicidad al verla venir desde donde estaba jugando, y Ruri se asomó desde la puerta para ver lo que pasaba.

\- ¡Buen día Kohaku! Oh, no deberías haber venido, podía ir yo para tu casa.

\- Ruri, estaba huyendo de casa… quería caminar, y mi paciencia con Senku está llegando a un límite.

\- ¿Qué pasó? Si te cuida mucho, Senku no es alguien que cause problemas.

\- Exacto, me cuida DEMASIADO. Está insoportable Ruri, demasiado controlador y sobreprotector conmigo y los niños desde que Satou enloqueció. Fue terrible, y entiendo que esté atento y preocupado, pero esto ya es el extremo. Y además me cuida como si fuese de cristal, ¡no me deja hacer nada! De verdad, necesitaba alejarme de él, ya discutimos más de lo que hablamos. Y además dice que intuye que tendré al bebé antes de tiempo, como si eso fuera posible, no es él el embarazado.

\- Tranquila Kohaku, no te hará bien alterarte así –la mirada de irritación de Kohaku por decir cosas parecidas al científico la intimidó– Ya falta poco, disfruta este momento, quizás sea el último embarazo que tengas.

\- Cuento con eso. Amo a mis hijos, pero tres será el límite. No más descuidos, sobre todo porque tenemos forma de cuidarnos, no fue como con Michiko.

\- Me gusta la idea de tener dos hijos al menos, y ya lo hablamos con Chrome y él también quiere. Sueña con una nena, y quiere que se parezca a mí.

\- Sería una preciosura. Pero cuidado con lo que desea, no pasará mucho hasta que se lamentará de que sea tan bella, empiece a sobreprotegerla y sacar su lado oscuro cuando otro niño se le acerque, créeme, lo sé.

\- ¿Senku lo está haciendo?

\- Sí…hay un niño en la academia de lucha, un año más grande que Michiko. Kuōtsu

se llama, el hijo de Tetsuken y Beryl. Tienes que verlo, ¡es un niño precioso y amable! Castaño como Chrome, pero con unos ojos violetas maravillosos. Y además es muy habilidoso e inteligente, pero Senku lo detesta.

\- ¿Por qué? Si es tan bueno…

\- Desde que se hicieron amigos con Michiko, viene seguido a casa, a veces entrenan juntos, y Michiko le enseña ciencia. Es muy adorable de ver, pero Senku los vigila, odia que estén tanto tiempo juntos. Le está robando a su princesa –Kohaku rió con malicia – Y está aterrorizado que el niño se enamore de ella.

\- ¡Ooooh qué tierno! No sería difícil, mi sobrina es muy habilidosa y preciosa, sacó lo mejor de ustedes. Va a tener muchos pretendientes.

\- Eso si no hereda la indiferencia al romance de sus padres…al menos cuando éramos jóvenes. Y por lo seria y estudiosa que es, no me resultaría extraño. Creo que Senku está comenzando a rezar para que el bebé sea un niño. Me dijo que podría hacer un aparato para saberlo, pero no quise, y hay prioridades mucho más importantes para todos antes que eso.

Las hermanas siguieron hablando y riendo, aliviando el humor de Kohaku, hasta que decidió volver al mediodía para el almuerzo, tampoco quería preocupar a su esposo, ya que se había ido tan temperamental. Ya estaba empezando a imaginar su malhumor y sus reproches, y respiró muy profundo antes de entrar, pero al no verlo ni oírlo, y tampoco a sus hijos, se extrañó. Los buscó por toda la casa, hasta que los encontró en la cama. El científico estaba profundamente dormido con unos papeles en mano, mientras que Byakko dormía encima de su pecho, abrazado por la mano libre de su padre, y Michiko se había acurrucado apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Senku. Eran una bola de amor, Y Kohaku no pudo evitar soltar un gemido agudo de ternura.

Para que se haya quedado así de dormido, debía estar agotado, y no lo culpaba, porque ya ninguno de los dos podía dormir de corrido con las molestias que ella sentía todas las noches, y las incontables veces que se levantaba para ir al baño o a veces tener calambres o suaves contracciones. Senku estaba siempre atento, y le traía paños calientes, le hacía masajes o alguna bebida de hierbas relajante. Ahora se sentía un poco culpable por estar enojarse tanto con él, pero a veces simplemente no podía contener su mal humor, y todo se debía a las hormonas revueltas de sus últimos meses de embarazo. Y él por supuesto que lo sabía, y contenía su irritabilidad y mal humor lo más posible, aunque tampoco era un santo y a veces estallaba igual que ella, pero sólo cuando se aseguraba de que sus hijos no estén cerca para escucharlos discutir.

Con intención reconciliadora, se inclinó sobre él desde atrás para darle un beso en la frente, pero le había causado tanta ternura que comenzó a rociarlo de besos en toda la cara, hasta que se despertó cuando ella insistió en su boca.

\- Hola leona –Senku adormilado siempre le derretía el corazón, sobre todo porque mostraba esa mínima sonrisa que ella adoraba.

\- Hola. ¿Tuviste una buena siesta?

\- ¿Qué…? Oh, no me di cuenta. Estaba ayudando a Michiko a leer y me quedé dormido, pobrecita.

\- Y este otro no pierde el tiempo para remolonear con papi.

\- No, también estaba escuchando atentamente, y hasta leyó algunas letras por su cuenta, es otro leoncito brillante. Pero parece que se resignaron cuando dejé de contestarles.

\- Gracias por cuidarlos…y perdón que me fui así. No consideré si tenías que trabajar, y no podías dejar a los niños solos.

\- ¿Estamos bien? ¿Ya calmaste tus ansias de ejercicio?

\- Sí, al menos por unas horas.

\- Bien, recuéstate aquí un momento, descansa –Cuando ella le hizo caso sin chistar esta vez, y se estiró sobre el lado libre de él, apoyó una mano sobre su ya enorme vientre –Kohaku…perdóname también por lo de antes. Es verdad que estoy un poco alterado y pesado, y odio cuando terminamos discutiendo tanto.

\- Lo sé, pero ya va a pasar. Yo reconozco que me estoy molestando con demasiada facilidad también…y hoy Ruri me recordó que tenemos que tranquilizarnos y disfrutar más del momento, estamos demasiado tensos últimamen…–inspiró bruscamente, y Senku disparó su mirada a su mano– ¿Sentiste eso?

\- Sí, parece que el leoncito desde la cueva nos está saludando con muchas ganas –Acarició con cariño la panza, sintiendo más de esas pataditas, y sonrió feliz– No puedo creer que dentro de unas semanas ya nacerá. Tengo un poco de miedo.

Rieron juntos, más relajados ya, y los niños finalmente despertaron.

\- ¿Quieren sentir algo absurdamente fascinante? –Senku les preguntó, alzando a Byakko para sentarlo al lado del vientre de su madre, mientras que Michiko gateó hasta acercase del otro lado por su cuenta, aunque todavía estaban medio dormidos –Apoyen sus manos aquí, y miren cómo los saluda su futuro hermanito… o hermanita.

Por un momento tocaron y miraron muy concentrados y quietos, pero nada sucedía, hasta que el pequeño de pronto soltó un grito de sorpresa y entusiasmo.

\- ¡Se movió! ¡Lo sentí adentro de mami!

\- ¡No es justo, yo también quiero…! –Michiko se calló de pronto, y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, y su boca quedó entreabierta. Todos sonrieron al verla paralizada.

\- ¿Lo sintieron? ¿A que es emocionante? Parece que se dio cuenta que eran ustedes, y está muy entusiasmado por conocerlos –Senku miró radiante la escena, y sintió la mano de Kohaku apretar con fuerza la suya, sonriéndole con una mirada llena de amor. Se sentía bien, y de verdad valía la pena atesorar esos recuerdos.

Un rato, después se dispusieron a preparar el almuerzo, disfrutando otro lindo momento familiar. Más tarde, cuando Senku se estaba por ir a trabajar, escuchó una vocecita infantil desde afuera, que llamaba a su hija. Se asomó a ver y ahí estaba, el maldito. Para su mala suerte, Michiko ya reconocía perfectamente la voz de su amigo, y salió disparada de la casa para saludarlo…con un abrazo, porque el mocoso ese ya había abierto sus brazos para recibirla. ¿Desde cuándo tanta confianza? Tendría que tener una charla de hombre a…niño. Era absurdo, ilógico, lo sabía, pero no podía evitar que le corroyera las entrañas ver a ese mocoso tan atento y cariñoso con su hija. Kohaku había visto sus ojos entrecerrados y amenazantes, y aunque por dentro se reía, quiso provocarlo un poco.

\- ¿No te tenías que ir?

\- No… me acordé que tengo que hacer algo antes.

\- ¿Algo como vigilar a tu hija y a ese caballerito tan hermoso? –su tono de burla era demasiado obvio, y Senku la miró mal.

\- ¿No tiene vida propia ese mocoso? Todos los malditos días viene aquí, se le pega como su sombra.

\- Ese "mocoso" tiene nombre, se llama Kuōtsu, y trátalo bien porque es muy dulce. No tiene hermanos y se hizo buen amigo de Michiko, déjalos en paz.

\- Como sea –rechistó, malhumorado– Pero estoy sospechando que quiere algo más que una amistad, diez billones por ciento seguro.

\- ¿Quién es el ilógico ahora? Tiene SIETE años, Senku. No va a proponerle matrimonio a Michiko, sólo son amigos. Estudian y entrenan juntos, y es el niño más ágil e inteligente de la aldea, después de nuestra hija, claro.

\- Me importa una mierda, ¿viste cómo la abrazó? Vete a saber qué le enseñan sus padres, quizás lo están alentando a que plante la semilla del romance, para cuando crezcan.

\- Y si lo hiciera, los niños no actúan así por obligación. Tal vez le gusta Michiko y no tiene nada de malo. Son juegos inocentes de los pequeños. Chrome andaba atrás de Ruri todo el tiempo cuando éramos pequeñas, me acuerdo de eso.

\- Sí, y mira cómo resultó –ese ejemplo no hizo más que darle la razón– enamorado toda su vida, y ahora ya están casados y con hijos. Y eso que Ruri era mayor que él, y la futura sacerdotisa.

\- Como si eso importara. Vete a trabajar, Senku, haznos un favor a los dos. Me estás… ¡AUCH! ¿Qué haces? –lo vio abrir mucho los ojos mientras le tiraba del brazo hacia él, para que mirara afuera.

Kuōtsu había sacado de sus ropas una bonita flor violeta, que se la dio a Michiko, y ella la aceptó encantada, mirándola de cerca y oliéndola, para después saltar a abrazarlo.

\- Ooooooh, ¡qué adorable! Florece el amor, parece –Sabía que ese comentario iba a enervar a su esposo a niveles peligrosos, pero estaba disfrutando mucho la provocación, y un poco egoístamente porque dirigía su atención y vigilancia a otra persona que no fuese ella. Aunque de verdad le parecía muy tierno. –Y mira, del color de sus preciosos ojos…para que lo recuerde siempre al ver la flor.

Senku inspiró larga y bruscamente, e intentó acercarse a los niños, pero Kohaku lo retuvo, riéndose.

\- No, déjame, voy a buscar el gas lacrimógeno antes de que sea tarde.

\- ¡Nooooo! –Las carcajadas de Kohaku terminaron por hacerlo sonreír a pesar de sí mismo, y se había abrazado a su cintura y tiraba de él para impedir que se moviera.

\- En serio leona, ese maldito va a ser un futuro Ryusui si lo dejamos hacer lo que quiera, hay que impedirlo.

\- Confía un poco más en el carácter de tu hija, y además fue una simple flor, ya están haciendo otras cosas. Y si le gusta de verdad, ¿qué, los vas a separar porque eres un padre celoso y sobreprotector? Michiko te va a odiar, y eso te va a doler más, lo sabes. A mí nunca me celaste tanto, me hiere un poco. –simuló un mohín, y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- Bueno, nadie más iba a hacerme competencia por ti –la cara de indignación de Kohaku lo obligó a continuar, para evitar recibir un golpe– Lo digo porque nadie se hubiera atrevido siquiera a mirar a la mujer que le interesaba al "jefe".

\- Sí, claro…suficiente. Vamos, vete a trabajar de una vez.

Así lo hizo, sacándole la lengua para hacerle entender que estaba bromeando a costa de ella, como venganza por todo lo que quiso burlarse de él con su sobreprotección paternal. Se despidió de su hija con una sonrisa, pero le dedicó al pobre niño una mirada mucho más seria y amenazante. Que sepa que se estaba metiendo con "la hija del jefe", y que lo aprendiera de chiquito, para su propio bien.

Mientras caminaba pensaba en una gran sorpresa que tenía para Kohaku, y esperaba que por una vez no se queje y acepte su idea. La verdad es que desde que la leona quedó embarazada por última vez, se había encargado de buscar y traer a no uno, sino a tres de los mejores obstetras de Japón. Como de por sí estaban muy agradecidos con haber sido revividos y conocer al hombre que lo había hecho posible, fue un honor para ellos cuando les llegó el pedido de asistir a su mujer a tener a su último hijo. Pero se les exigió la más secreta confidencialidad, sólo unos pocos sabían que había llevado a ese extremo el interés por cuidar el parto de su hijo, ni siquiera Kohaku estaba al tanto. Michiko y Byakko habían nacido sin problemas, o no más de las dificultades normales de un parto "primitivo", pero ahora que estaban profundizando más en restablecer el alcance médico, no era mala idea tener la ayuda de expertos profesionales. Les preguntó todo lo que no sabía por sí mismo, y no sólo los partos tradicionales, sino "innovadoras" y menos dolorosas formas, sólo con medicina natural y suave, por supuesto. Después de mucha indagación en el tema, había dado con un interesante método, y mandó a construir especialmente una sección apartada del hospital para hacerlo posible. Faltaban unos días para que esté terminado e impoluto, pero por lo que supervisaba, estaba muy contento con los resultados.

Esos días pasaron finalmente, y Senku preparó todo para presentar la sorpresa a Kohaku, y les pidió a Ruri y Kokuyo que los acompañaran. Kohaku pensó que quería mostrarles los avances del hospital, pero en cambio dieron una vuelta cerca de la entrada hasta dar con lo que parecía una pequeña casita. Al entrar, lo primero que se podía apreciar era la calidez que emanaba de la decoración, las edificaciones nuevas ya eran de ladrillos y con pintura a base de pigmentos naturales, y era algo que todavía los aldeanos no estaban acostumbrados a ver. Unas paredes de un amarillo anaranjado, como un suave atardecer, los rodeaba, y había varias sillas y mesas de madera labradas dispuestas cerca. En los rincones había grandes macetones con plantas verdes y frondosas, y varias pequeñas macetas colgantes, con hermosas flores multicolores. Muchas de esas las habían mandado a traer de otras zonas o países, por lo cual los nativos no las habían visto nunca, y ya estaban maravillados. Y más allá de esa recepción, había dos habitaciones contiguas. La de la derecha era una sala médica, con un par de camillas, y aparatos médicos, y unos muebles con cajones y pilas de toallas y batas. Todos estaban bastante sorprendidos y también perdidos porque no tenían idea de su función, ya que Senku decidió que no quería explicarles todavía para no develar la mayor sorpresa.

Por último, fueron a la habitación de la izquierda, y se quedaron tanto más sorprendidos y desorientados cuando entraron: Además de la cálida decoración de luces suaves y plantas delicadas y hermosas, había una pileta circular en el centro, del tamaño para que entraran cómodamente dos personas. Dejando finalmente el misterio de lado, y ante la cara de incertidumbre de todos, Senku explicó:

\- Son salas de parto.

\- ¿Son qué…? ¿Una pileta de agua? –Kohaku torció la cabeza a un costado, casi más confundida que antes.

\- Sí, del río…aunque es agua purificada y tratada suavemente para estar libre de bacterias, por supuesto. Esto debe ser nuevo para ustedes, pero en el mundo moderno era un método de parto natural elegido por muchas mujeres. Ustedes están acostumbrados a los partos en las casas, pero en mi tiempo se hacían en hospitales, guiados y asistidos por varios médicos, lo cual reducía mucho los accidentes y la mortalidad del hijo o la madre si las cosas se complicaban, además de la cirugía en caso de que la mujer no pudiera parir naturalmente.

\- Ya veo…–Kokuyo asintió, recordando que en su propia aldea eso siempre fue una problemática muy triste e inevitable– Qué increíble, e interesante.

\- Exacto, la ciencia está para ayudar a las personas y salvar vidas, como ya saben. Y me reuní con unos profesionales dedicados al tema del parto, y me sugirieron esta idea como alternativa. Los bebés están en un medio acuoso dentro del útero, que se llama líquido amniótico, y lo protege, lo mantiene caliente y lo alimenta, entre otras cosas. La idea es que cuando nazca, sea un método de transición más llevadero para el recién nacido, pasando de un medio acuoso a otro antes de la primera respiración en el aire. Y tiene muchos beneficios para la madre también, ya que esta agua se mantiene a la misma temperatura que la corporal, lo cual es más relajante. También disminuye los dolores, favorece los movimientos posturales de la mujer y da mayor sensación de libertad y ligereza, comparado con estar recostadas en una cama llorando y gritando como si fuese el peor momento de sus vidas.

Ante ese último comentario, Kohaku y Ruri apretaron los labios al unísono, recordando que lo habían sentido un poco así cuando tuvieron a sus hijos. Era una agonía que parecía no tener fin, hasta que pasaba y ya se convertía en la mayor satisfacción de sus vidas, en especial por el alivio de terminar con ese infernal dolor.

\- Vaya…sí que te dedicaste a aprender sobre el tema, estoy impresionada…aunque no me sorprende de ti.

\- La otra sala está preparada para partos más tradicionales, para las mujeres que así lo prefieran, o para esos casos que se necesita intervención médica urgente por alguna complicación. Por supuesto que este acuático también está guiado e intervenido, pero sólo por cuidado y precaución –Senku terminó su explicación, y miró con aprehensión a Kohaku, instándola a que le dé su opinión, en especial porque iba a ser la primera en inaugurar el innovador método. Aunque francamente no estaba preparado para escuchar una negativa, no después de todo ese esfuerzo.

\- Bueno, yo esperaba tener al bebé en casa, como los otros…–estaba un poco abrumada por todo, aunque cuando detectó la ligera expresión de desilusión en el rostro de Senku se apresuró a continuar– pero veo que le pusiste mucho empeño a hacer esto, y confío en tus conocimientos y en lo que será más seguro y cómodo para mí y nuestro hijo.

Senku exhaló aliviado, y se pasó la mano por el pelo, como si hubiera liberado de un gran peso de encima. Realmente le preocupaba que Kohaku se negara, tan terca que estaba últimamente, pero su confianza ciega en él lo emocionó.

\- Y Senku, quedó precioso, ya es relajante solamente estar acá adentro –agregó Ruri, encantada– Fuiste muy considerado al pensar en esto, no sólo por Kohaku, sino para todas las mujeres de la aldea y alrededores. Te agradezco en nombre de todas las familias, estoy segura que les encantará a todos.

\- Gracias Ruri, es la idea. No arriesgaría la salud de mi familia por nada, así que pueden darse la idea de cuánto confío en el criterio de las parteras y obstetras que me ayudaron a diseñar esto.

\- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, todavía no dejas de sorprendernos cada día con la ciencia y mejorando la calidad de vida de todos, te agradezco también. Mi familia y los aldeanos no podrían estar en mejores manos.

\- De nada, viejo. Bueno, ¿volvemos? – De pronto miró preocupado a Kohaku, que la vio tocarse el vientre y respirar profundamente mientras apretaba los ojos– Leona, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás…?

\- No…no, tranquilo. Sólo que el bebé pateó muy fuerte, y justo después sentí una contracción, pero habrá sido por eso, ya pasó.

\- Menos mal, sería un poco problemático si llegara justo ahora. Avísame si se repite con más frecuencia, sólo como precaución.

\- Claro, lo haré.

El resto del día transcurrió con tranquilidad, al menos para los futuros padres. Cenaron temprano, y ya habían acostado a los niños, pero Kohaku no quería acostarse porque se sentía un poco incómoda, su panza estaba inusualmente tensa, aunque a veces le sucedía justo después de comer. Así que se había sentado en una silla, mientras Senku la acompañaba, también sentado, pero frente a ella, haciéndole masajes en las piernas y pies para relajarla un poco, y ayudar con la hinchazón que venía acumulando también ahí.

\- Dioses, ¿por qué eres tan habilidoso en todo? Es injusto –sonrió un poco más aliviada ahora.

\- De nada, leona. Pero estos masajes los aprendí hace unos meses, no es un talento innato.

\- Si no estuviera tan incómoda, te diría que hasta me estoy excitando un poco –lo miró seductoramente, aunque sólo bromeaba.

\- Ni me lo recuerdes, que hace un buen tiempo que no podemos hacer nada…aunque quizás puedo hacer algo para llenar un poco más de oxitocina tu cuerpo. –Siguiéndole el juego, se arrodilló en el piso más cerca de ella, y comenzó a besarle las piernas, sacándole unos gemidos como ronroneos de su garganta– Y después dices que no eres una leona, mira nomás cómo ronroneas, ¿eh?

Continuó provocándola, subiendo hasta sus muslos internos, y murmurando con aprobación.

\- Me honra cómo deseas a tu esposo, ni te toqué y ya estás empapada, es casi exagerado, pero te lo agradezco. Diez billones de puntos para mí, no perdí mi toque.

\- Eeeeh, no… no lo estoy –Aunque un poco avergonzada, lo miró extrañada. Había sentido algo que fluía, pero tampoco es que moría de deseo tan pronto, sólo con esos besos tentadores.

\- No seas tímida, tu ropa interior por poco y gotea, si no es eso qué…

De pronto su respiración se cortó y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, levantando la mirada para hacer contacto visual con ella. Kohaku tardó varios segundos en descifrarla, hasta que recordó algo que la hizo imitar la cara de horror de Senku.

\- Oh, no…mierda, MIERDA…Leona, ¿acaso ahora sí estás…?

**Buenaaas! Esta vez me demoré bastante en actualizar, pero justo estuve escribiendo los otras historias de esta pareja, que me llevaron bastante más tiempo escribir, y colgué. Pero aquí está, y se vieneee! Paternidad 3.0 Se aceptan sugerencias del nombre del leoncito/leoncita (nombre japonés) xD**

**Estuve pensando que seguramente esta historia y "Todo por protegerte" los actualizaré probablemente los fines de semana, y si hago one-shots o historias de pocos capítulos, los publicaré en los demás días. O ese es el plan, si no se me complican los tiempos. En fin, gracias por leer, y en especial los comentarios y el apoyo de siempre. Hasta el próximo capítulo! Cuídense!**


	10. Chapter 10

Senku y Kohaku se quedaron un momento paralizados, haciéndose a la idea de que de verdad se estaba adelantando la llegada del bebé y no estaban del todo preparados para eso. No sabían si sonreír o si entrar en pánico, además era de noche y tendrían que ir a despertar a varias personas, e ir a buscar a las parteras y los médicos que no estaban precisamente cerca. Senku se levantó, y se fue hasta la puerta como para salir, pero se dio cuenta que tampoco podía dejarla sola hasta no saber si estaba bien, y se acercó a ella…sólo para frenarse indeciso mirando la puerta y no saber qué hacer. Eso sólo hizo reír a Kohaku, que excepto por haber roto aguas, estaba perfectamente bien.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

\- ¿Qué crees? Hay que avisar tu situación, pero no puedo dejarte sola con los niños así.

\- Podrías ir a buscar el teléfono

\- Para eso tengo que salir de todas formas, quedó en el laboratorio. ¡Maldición!

\- Estoy bien, no sé por qué te desesperas. Hasta que nazca nuestro hijo pueden pasar varias horas todavía, incluso va a ser de día para entonces. Me extraña que TÚ no hayas pensado en eso, y más aún cuando es nuestro tercer bebé.

\- Es verdad –se pasó una mano por el cabello para echarlo hacia atrás, aliviado– Y se supone que yo soy el que te tiene que tranquilizar. ¿Entonces estás bien?

\- Sí, apenas si me di cuenta, no tengo contracciones tampoco. Hasta yo puedo caminar si no es mucho trayecto. Así que, con calma, hagámoslo juntos. Yo voy a avisar a mi padre y que él le avise a Ruri, y vuelvo aquí. Tú ve por el teléfono… o a avisarle a los médicos para que estén al tanto, lo que sea más rápido.

\- Buena idea, pero ¿y los niños?

\- Tendremos que despertarlos. Yo me llevo a Michiko, que me puede ayudar si surge algo. Tú llévate e Byakko.

\- Diez billones de puntos para ti, leona. Vamos.

Salieron inmediatamente, Kohaku caminando a un paso tranquilo con su hija de la mano, mientras que Senku cargaba en sus brazos al pequeño, que se volvió a dormir inmediatamente colgado del cuello de su padre.

Kokuyo, igual de torpe que su yerno, se alarmó y reaccionó desesperadamente, haciendo a su hija rodar los ojos irritada, y la obligó a esperarla quieta ahí mientras él corría a la casa de Ruri y Chrome a avisarles, para después acompañar a Kohaku hasta su casa y quedarse con ella y su nieta hasta que Senku y tal vez los médicos lleguen. El científico, por otro lado, no pudo con su ansiedad y su apuro, y fue en automóvil para ahorrarse los quince minutos de caminata que tenía para llegar a las casas que había arreglado para alojar a las parteras invitadas. Por más que la rubia había dicho que se sentía bien, lo cierto es que el nacimiento se estaba adelantando casi dos semanas, y aunque no parecía grave, quería asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. Cuando llegó, golpeó con fuerza la puerta, y lo recibieron con cara de preocupación al verlo, pero luego de que les trasmitiera la situación se relajaron, y una decidió ir con él para acompañarlos y tranquilizarlos.

Al llegar a la casa, Kohaku ya estaba ahí, sentada en una silla esperándolos con su padre, que caminaba alrededor de ella como un león enjaulado.

\- ¡Senku! Al fin llegan.

\- ¿Al fin? Papá, fueron mucho más rápidos de lo que esperábamos. Tranquilízate de una vez, o vas a ponerme nerviosa a mí.

\- En eso tiene razón señor, su hija necesita calma y seguridad, y prepararse bien para cuando llegue el momento.

\- Les presento a Haru, una de las parteras, y también es médica. Las otras dos, Jun y Kano, irán al hospital cuando falte poco para el parto.

\- Es un placer conocerte Haru, muchas gracias por venir.

\- El placer y el honor es mío, atender a la esposa del hombre que nos devolvió a la vida –la mujer era una señora de unos cuarenta años, castaña y de una mirada amable y que transmitía seguridad– Voy a revisarte, pero me gustaría que me digas cómo te sientes. El bebé se está adelantando un poco, aunque no considero que sea para preocuparse, no si no tuviste pérdidas o dolores fuertes.

\- No, me siento bien. Hace un momento sentí una ligera presión, pero no volvió a suceder.

Haru la revisó, ya disponían de un estetoscopio al menos, y otras herramientas médicas, así que podía llevar un mucho mejor control de la salud y la situación de Kohaku y su bebé que la incertidumbre del primer parto de ella, que fue a cargo de las parteras de la aldea. Después de darle el ok, les dijo que por el momento podía recostarse y quedarse tranquila, pero que le avisara cuando las presiones o contracciones se volvieran más frecuentes. Senku le preguntó cuándo podrían llevarla a la pileta de parto, pero la médica les dijo que eso recién era cuando estaba muy cerca de parir, porque la relajación en el agua podía ralentizar y ser contraproducente para el proceso natural del parto. Sí para prepararla para las próximas horas, le indicó una serie de movimientos y ejercicios que ayudarían a la colocación del bebé y a ayudar a atravesar mejor las contracciones, pero luego de eso les dijo que se relajaran, y descansaran lo más posible.

La noche entera pasó, con algunos momentos incómodos para Kohaku, pero por suerte ninguno decisivo. Senku apenas logró dormir, el cansancio lo vencía por momentos, pero la ansiedad y los nervios de lo que pasaría durante el día lo mantenían en un sueño muy ligero, atento a los más mínimos movimientos y quejidos de su esposa. Desayunaron con relativa normalidad, y como se corrió la voz de que faltaba poco para el nacimiento del bebé, varios de sus amigos vinieron a visitarlos y a ofrecerles su ayuda para lo que necesiten. Todos dieron por sentado que el científico se tomaría el día de trabajo, así que pasaron los mensajes para delegar las tareas y supervisiones. Senku no despegó del lado de Kohaku, tomándole la mano, abrazándola o tocándole la panza cada tanto, en especial para acompañarla cuando la veía retorcerse un poco por las presiones y dolores que sentía.

El mediodía llegó, y Françoise apareció con varias bandejas de comida ya preparadas para toda la familia Ishigami, Kokuyo y la partera. Habían comenzado a comer, cuando de pronto Kohaku soltó la cuchara, apretando los ojos con fuerza y agarrándose el borde de la mesa para descargar su tensión.

\- ¡Kohaku! ¿Estás bien?

\- Mmmnnhh –tardó en contestar, y sólo respiró con fuerza por unos segundos, pero luego volvió a abrir los ojos con el ceño fruncido– Sí…creo. Esa fue una contracción muy dura, sentí que me partía al medio, pero ya pasó. Cada vez son más intensas, creo que en unas horas ya nacerá.

\- Sí, eso parece –Haru acotó, firme pero tranquila– Come muy poco Kohaku-san, lo necesario para llenar un poco el estómago, pero no te excedas o te sentirás incómoda después. Y luego preparen lo necesario para ir yendo a la sala de parto.

Los niños se quedaron con una expresión asustada en los rostros por ver a su madre así, pero la adorable señora los calmó explicándoles con dulzura que todo estaba bien, y que era algo normal. Pero lo que no se esperaban es que Byakko mire con una muy severa a su padre, hasta enojado. Senku lo notó y levantó ambas cejas, sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué está pasando por tu cabeza, leoncito? Me estás dando una mirada fea.

\- Papá tiene la culpa.

\- ¿Culpa? ¿De qué? –incrédulo le preguntó, esa pequeña mirada azulada lanzaba cuchillos por los ojos.

\- De que mamá se sienta tan mal.

\- Eso es absurdo Byakko –Al fin sonrió, entendiendo a lo que iba– Bueno, no del todo, pero es parte de tener hijos, es un momento incómodo para mamá, pero ya en unas horas tendremos en brazos a su hermanito.

\- Pero papá le puso el bebé en la panza a mamá, y papá no se siente mal como mamá. No es justo.

\- No "le puse" nada, lo hicimos juntos cuando…bueno, no importa –La cara de reproche del pequeño era demasiado adorable para mantenerse serio, y el argumento era demasiado bueno para rebatírselo, así que trató de contener su sonrisa lo más posible. –Es así la naturaleza, pequeño, sólo uno de los padres puede tener al bebé dentro, y esa es la mujer. No te vengas a enojar conmigo por eso. Pero como ves estoy acompañando a tu madre todo lo posible para compensar la "injusticia" que mencionas.

Extendió una mano para acariciarle la cabeza, pero el nene se la quitó de un manotazo, y se fue a abrazar a su madre, dejando en claro que seguía enojado por la situación. Él lo miró, tan sorprendido como dolido, pero quién intercedió en su defensa fue su hija, ahora poniéndole una mala cara a su hermano menor.

\- Papá no haría nada para lastimar a mamá, tonto. Tú estabas dormido, pero cuando te llevó el señor malo, papá los protegió a mamá y a ti, y casi muere por eso. Así que cierra tu boca antes de hablar mal de papá, TONTO. –sus enormes ojos rojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar el traumático momento, pero se limpió los ojos y continuó– Y cuando nosotros nacimos, mamá se sintió igual de mal que ahora, y no se enojó con él ni con nosotros por eso.

Se hizo un silencio prolongado en la mesa, todos quedaron con la boca abierta ante las palabras de Michiko, pero como después la niña siguió comiendo como si nada, trataron de dejar atrás el tenso momento y seguir con el almuerzo, pero Senku no pudo contenerse y le dio un beso en la cabeza a su hija, agradeciéndole silenciosamente por su apoyo. Cuando terminaron, la pareja se adelantó junto con la médica a la sala, mientras Kokuyo se quedó a cuidar a sus nietos un rato más, antes de acompañarlos, para evitar más tensiones innecesarias.

El trabajo de parto comenzó su recta final recién al atardecer. Cuando las contracciones comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes y frecuentes, la dejaron meterse en el piletón de agua. Kohaku se sacó el vestido y se quedó sólo en corpiño, se sentía un poco cohibida pero sólo estaban ahí dentro Senku y las parteras, que se mantenían al margen salvo para ayudarla a lidiar con sus contracciones con indicaciones. Su familia y amigos esperaban en la cómoda entrada. Senku al principio se quedó del lado de afuera del piletón, tomándole la mano, aunque apretándosela un poco de más por los nervios en aumento que sentía.

\- Senku…afloja la garra que tienes por mano, por favor. Debería ser yo la que te la estruje por el dolor, no tú.

\- Oh, lo lamento –suavizó su sostén y rió nervioso– Igual preferiría que te controles, con tu fuerza no quisiera que pase lo de tu primer parto.

\- Me había olvidado, perdóname. Me excedí un poco.

\- ¿Te excediste? Me dislocaste el dedo pulgar, leona, literalmente. Y por un pelo no me quebraste la mano. No pude sostener a Michiko por un buen rato, hasta que me ayudaron a volver el dedo a su lugar.

\- ¡No tienes idea lo que me dolía! Estaba pujando con todas mis fuerzas, y no pensaba en nada más.

\- Creo que me quisiste dar una idea de lo que dolía. ¿Y con Byakko, te acuerdas?

\- No… ¿qué hice? No recuerdo romperte nada.

\- Me mordiste el brazo. Mira –se corrió el cuello de la ropa para mostrarle, todavía tenía una cicatriz blanquecina con forma de dentadura– Yo te abracé para tranquilizarte, y casi me sacaste un pedazo de un mordisco, toda una leona.

\- Oh –miró al piso avergonzada, se había olvidado de eso– Bueno, eso es para Byakko que dice que tú no sufriste nada. Sabes, es verdad lo del agua. Me duele menos que los otros partos aquí dentro.

\- Bien, es la idea. Igual la prueba decisiva será cuando estés teniendo al bebé de verdad, pero por lo que me dijeron, será mucho menos doloroso. Espero que sea así, porque no me entusiasma salir lisiado de acá nuevamente –bromeó alejándose de ella.

\- Perdonen la interrupción –Kano, la otra partera, se acercó– pero quería ofrecerle a Senku-sama si quiere meterse en el agua con su esposa, si así lo desean.

\- ¿Es seguro? ¿No la molestaría?

\- No, la pileta está diseñada para que entren cómodamente dos personas, puede ponerse al costado o detrás de ella. Se puede lavar antes para preservar la higiene del agua.

\- Claro, no estaría mal. ¿Estás bien con eso, leona?

\- Es raro, pero creo que sí.

\- El calor corporal y la cercanía de un ser querido la relajarán también, está comprobado, y es uno de los beneficios de este método más íntimo y natural de parto, que la mujer se sienta más tranquila y acompañada –agregó, sonriendo.

\- Es interesante. Espérame un minuto entonces, ya vuelvo.

Cuando Senku se metió en la cálida agua, se arrodilló y se colocó detrás de Kohaku, colocando sus brazos alrededor de ella. Se quedaron así un buen rato, la rubia descansaba su cabeza en el cuello de él, mientras era mimada con tiernos besos que la relajaban mucho, mientras también le masajeaba el vientre en suaves círculos, consolándola cuando tenía contracciones particularmente intensas. Pero la dulzura del momento dentro de las circunstancias fue interrumpida por la picardía del científico, que le susurró en el oído:

\- Sabes, esto me da una idea muy interesante.

\- ¿Mmmm?

\- Algún día más adelante, podemos darle otro uso más…excitante a esta pileta.

\- ¿De qué hablas? –Kohaku le respondió con una mirada curiosa

\- Bueno, piénsalo. No se está nada mal aquí, relajados, juntos…en esta posición. Se me ocurren un par de cosas divertidas que podríamos hacer.

\- Pervertidas querrás decir –lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados– ¿En serio estás pensando en eso en este momento?

\- Bueno, estamos semidesnudos aquí dentro, mi mente sólo hizo un par de conexiones perfectamente lógicas. Y nadie me negaría el favor si les pidiera una tarde para relajarnos…ya sabes, el gran líder y su esposa tienen sus beneficios –su sonrisa arrogante estaba a la par del pensamiento aprovechador.

\- Eso es abuso de poder. Pero no te niego que es muy relajante estar aquí, como en las aguas termales, pero más seguro y privado.

\- Lo tomo como un sí entonces, algún día.

La sonrisa de ella se paralizó, cuando abrió los ojos y se tensó de pronto, respirando agitadamente, y ahogó un grito.

\- Kohaku-san, ¿qué siente?

\- Presión…mucha presión de pronto, en la parte baja de la cintura –apoyó sus manos en las rodillas de su esposo a los costados de su cuerpo, apretando un poco.

\- ¿Contracciones?

\- Sí, fue muy fuerte esa. Pero no sabría decirlo bien, no me duelen tanto como otras veces.

\- Es lo normal, el momento de comenzar se dará cuando sienta unas incontrolables ganas de empujar, respondiendo a la presión. Permítame un momento Kohaku-san, tengo que verificar su dilatación, puede que falte poco.

Luego de hacer las comprobaciones, Kano miró a las otras parteras y asintió. Luego se dirigió al científico.

\- Senku-sama, le pido por favor que se coloque al costado o delante de su esposa, así ella puede inclinarse hacia adelante en cuclillas para estar más cómoda cuando tenga que pujar.

\- Sí, claro.

Se reacomodó una vez más, decidiendo arrodillarse frente a ella, para poder abrazarla y masajearle la espalda y la cintura. Kohaku lo abrazó a su vez, sintiéndose más contenida que nunca. Definitivamente prefería esta forma de tener a su bebé a la tradicional, se lo recomendaría a todas las mujeres de la aldea. No sólo era mucho más llevadero y menos doloroso, sino que realmente estaba menos nerviosa por poder estar así de cerca de Senku. Lo miró a los ojos, para agradecerle por todo, y le acercó su cara para compartir un dulce beso con él. Justo en ese momento la atravesó otra contracción fuerte, pero ahogó su incomodidad presionando sus labios con un poco más de fuerza, inspirando profundamente mientras lo hacía. El científico apoyó su frente contra la de ella, y le sonrió con cariño mientras le susurraba al oído, esta vez algo mucho más tierno.

\- Leona, lamento las incomodidades que tienes que pasar con esto pero…gracias. Eres muy fuerte y valiente, y te amo, mucho…tanto como el tamaño del universo.

\- ¿Pero no me dijiste que es prácticamente infinito? –le contestó en el mismo tono de voz, derretida por sus palabras.

\- Exacto, y sigue en expansión. Como nuestra familia, y nuestro amor.

\- Oh, Senku…eres imposiblemente romántico cuando te lo propones.

\- Sólo expongo un hecho real –le sonrió y le dio otro beso.

Las parteras tuvieron que taparse la boca para tapar un suspiro, completamente enternecidas con la escena. Habían escuchado que el líder era un hombre noble y que adoraba a su familia, pero también habían escuchado anécdotas de aparente frialdad y excesiva racionalidad. Decididamente se inclinaban por lo primero ahora, pudiendo presenciarlo.

Unos minutos después, Kohaku empezó a respirar mucho más irregularmente, y a abrazar a Senku con más fuerza, quejándose en voz alta de que ya era insoportable la presión que sentía, y que su cuerpo comenzaba a querer empujar por su cuenta. Las parteras se acercaron rápidamente, y Haru se volvió a colocar un par de guantes para comprobar si estaba lista. Afirmando que era el caso, comenzaron a darle indicaciones a Kohaku para respirar y empujar, y ella lo hacía, a veces abriendo la boca en un grito silencioso, y otras descargándose sonoramente a la par que empujaba con todas sus fuerzas. Eso se sucedió durante quince minutos, mientras Senku veía emocionado cómo comenzaba a asomar la cabeza de su próximo hijo, y milímetro a milímetro salía un poco más. De pronto, con un último gran puje de ella, la respiración de todos se interrumpió por unos segundos cuando expulsó completamente al bebé de su cuerpo, y agotada, apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho del científico. Haru se apresuró a tomar al recién nacido del agua, y lo sacó con cuidado, poniéndolo en los brazos de su madre. El pequeño hizo su primera respiración, e inmediatamente estalló en un llanto fuerte y agudo, mientras sus padres también derramaban lágrimas y risas de emoción, silenciosas en su caso. Pero en cuanto pudieron verlo bien apenas abrió los ojos, se quedaron completamente congelados de la sorpresa, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. Las parteras, que los rodeaban cerca, también se dieron cuenta del mismo detalle de los padres, y ahogaron un jadeo. Kohaku fue la primera que volvió a la realidad, para mirar alternada y repetidamente la cara de Senku y la de su hijo, que podía decir claramente ya que era un varón. Y finalmente sonrió con incredulidad, antes de decir.

\- Me parece…que acabo de parir a mi esposo.

Las parteras finalmente tomaron al bebé para chequear su salud, mientras Kohaku y Senku salían de la pileta y se colocaban unas batas para cubrirse, y les indicaban que pasen a la sala de al lado para que ella pudiera recostarse en la camilla a descansar. Cuando terminaron, le devolvieron a su precioso hijo envuelto en mantas, sólo asomando su cabecita. Escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta, y permitieron entrar a los ansiosos familiares y amigos. Todos se colocaron alrededor de la pareja y del bebé para verlo de cerca, y fue casi gracioso como todos al unísono quedaron con la boca entreabierta ante la vista: El niño era una copia exacta, en miniatura, de Senku. Su pelo se lo veía blanco con las puntas verdosas, y la única diferencia era que daba la apariencia de ser un poco más suave y lacio que el de él, como el de sus hermanos. Sus ojos eran del mismo color carmín que el de su padre, y carita regordeta era comestible, con la nariz casi puntiaguda. Era demasiado precioso y adorable.

\- ¡Felicitaciones, Senku, hija! Se ve que es un niño hermoso y sano ¿Cómo van a llamar a mi nuevo nieto?

\- Oh, cierto…no lo pensamos todavía –dijo Kohaku, mirando a Senku.

\- ¡¿No lo pensaron?! Tuvieron meses para hacerlo…y hoy, todo el rato… ¿cómo puede ser posible?

\- Tranquilo viejo, tampoco sabíamos su sexo, así que no había apuro en pensar nombres. Tendremos que pensarlo. A menos que tengas ya una sugerencia, diez billones por ciento seguro que sí.

\- ¿Me dejarían el honor de nombrarlo, de verdad? –los ojos de Kokuyo brillaban como soles.

\- Sería lindo, si quieres, papá. Es probable que sea tu última oportunidad, al menos de mi parte.

\- Bueno…entonces… ah, para qué aparentar, ya pensé en uno, y estoy seguro que les encantará. ¡Takeshi! Es un nombre que simboliza a un guerrero valiente y con convicciones, un poco como cada uno de ustedes.

\- ¡Me encanta, papá! ¿Senku?

\- Sí, suena bien, tiene fuerza. Este leoncito no será para tomarse a la sonriendo, acariciando la suave mejilla de su hijo, y riendo al ver a Kokuyo soltar unas lágrimas de felicidad, y golpear con una mano la espalda del pobre Chrome que estaba justo a su lado, casi haciéndolo volar. Todos rieron y festejaron a viva voz, y dejaron subirse a la camilla a Michiko y Byakko, para que vean a su pequeño hermanito de cerca.

\- ¿Viste, Byakko? Mamá ya se siente mejor, y estamos todos felices ahora. ¿Me perdonas ahora, leoncito? Me rompiste el corazón antes, pero creo que ya podemos hacer las paces.

El niño lo miró fijo unos segundos, haciéndose el difícil, sólo para saltar repentinamente sobre el pecho de su padre, abrazándose a él y mirándolo con ojos de cachorrito.

\- Perdón papi… y gracias por cuidar a mami. No te mueras.

\- No, no…–rió ante el dramatismo inesperado de esa frase, que transformó la cara de ternura de todos en una de horror al instante, era obvio que al niño lo carcomía la culpa de su berrinche anterior– este padre tuyo es más resistente que una cucaracha, diez billones por ciento seguro.

\- Michiko, haz los honores en nombre de todos, ¿qué se le dice a tu nuevo hermano para que sea finalmente parte de la familia?

Con una sonrisa enorme en la cara, al ver que su hermanito tenía los mismos ojos que ella, y por un instante se miraron mutuamente, le tomó una manito y le dijo dulcemente:

\- ¡Bienvenido, Takeshi Ishigami!

**Buenaas! Sobredosis de ternura, sólo imaginar un mini Senkuuuu. No tengo idea de partos, así que tuve que investigar un poco antes de escribir esto jaja. Estoy haciendo un dibujo de la familia Ishigami, así que pronto será la nueva portada, espero que también les guste. Se vienen momentos de poco descanso, llantos, sustos, adorabilidad (?) y padres y amigos tiernos y babosos. Hasta el próximo capítulo! Gracias por su apoyo, los adoroo! Abrazo!**


	11. Chapter 11

Los primeros días de la renovada faceta de padres de un bebé fueron, podría decirse, inocentes para Senku y Kohaku. Ya habían pasado por eso dos veces, y se confiaron demasiado, o quizás se habían olvidado todo lo que implicaría un recién nacido, al menos cuando pasara el momento de la emoción y secar la baba que les chorreaba de verlo, y cayeran en cuenta de la innegable y oscura parte de la realidad de tener un bebé: decirle adiós a la propia vida de ellos, y a las horas de sueño. La primera noche la pasaron en su casa, con la aprobación de la médica ya que Kohaku no había tenido ningún problema durante el parto. Y entre todos los que querían conocer y cargar al adorable Takeshi en sus brazos, además de ofrecer su ayuda constantemente, pareció una celebración interminable, aunque obviamente con la consideración que se merecía el descanso de Kohaku. Ni ellos ni los niños durmieron mucho, entre los impredecibles horarios de alimento y sueño del bebé, pero estaban tan felices y entusiasmados que no le importó a ninguno. Podían pasar horas sólo mirándolo y derretirse de ternura y amor.

Durante los días que siguieron, los bostezos y las caras adormiladas se reflejaban como espejos entre los Ishigami. Byakko y Michiko podían dormir más normal que sus padres, pero el llanto del bebé a todas horas los despertaba de todas formas, aunque sea por un breve momento, así que sus grandes sonrisas se iban alternando con caras de irritación con respecto a su hermanito, en especial la de Byakko, que era la primera vez que pasaba por eso. Así que cuando alguien los visitaba para darles una mano, por poco y todos se les trepaban como si fuese un salvador. Por supuesto que todos amaban y adoraban al pequeño retoño, y olvidaban todo su cansancio en cuanto miraban esos preciosos ojos rojos y ese color de pelo tan particular, pero poco a poco caían en cuenta de que a partir de ese día tendrían que organizarse de otra forma, o iban a arrancarse los pelos mutuamente.

El que salió ganando de todo esto, y consideraba ese uno de los momentos más felices de su vida, era Kokuyo. No sólo se comportaba como un abuelo baboso y adorable, sino que además disfrutaba del repentino cariño e interés de sus otros nietos. Muchas veces, luego de ayudar a los padres a cuidar al bebé un momento mientras ellos se aseaban o dormían, los niños se le trepaban a las piernas y lo miraban con ojos de cachorritos y sonrisas más luminosas que el sol, mientras le pedían quedarse a dormir en su choza. El viejo lloraba de amor y ternura, pero lo que no veía eran las caras de satisfacción maliciosas de los pequeños, que se miraban entre sí y chocaban las manos como si hubiesen ganado algo. Los que sí veían esa actuación rastrera eran Senku y Kohaku, que se debatían entre ser sinceros con el verdadero objetivo de los niños y romperle el corazón a Kokuyo, o aprovechar y darles un respiro a sus hijos, así como para ellos también. El dilema no duró mucho, cuando vieron las ventajas que tenía para todos el que sus hijos duerman en otras casas cada tanto, siempre que ellos quisieran y pidieran. Básicamente, se oían menos berrinches, todos dormían mejor, y cuando se reencontraban por la mañana era todo amor y abrazos entre ellos. Esto significó que, durante el primer mes, todos los visitantes se convirtieron en tíos y tías favoritos, y ya no eran sólo los niños los que exageraban su actuación, sino que los mismos Senku y Kohaku se deshacían en elogios para convencerlos de hacer de niñeros.

\- Todos aquí, tengo algo que mostrarles. –Senku una mañana convocó a su familia, y les mostró un mapa enorme que hizo, con las caras y nombres de los familiares y amigos más cercanos– Como líder de la aldea, sé en su mayoría los viajes y horarios de todos, así que, si nos organizamos, podemos aprovecharnos de esto para beneficio de todos.

-Senku, no sé si me va a gustar lo que estás por decir –Kohaku lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

\- Es un poco bajo lo que estoy por proponer, lo sé, pero si somos sinceros, esto ayudó mucho a mantener a la famila unida y con buen humor los últimos días, dados los demandantes cuidados que requiere nuestro leoncito. Entonces…sabiendo las debilidades de cada uno de ellos, y lo que quieren escuchar, podemos hacerlo. Y no me vengas con lo moral ahora, ya sabes de lo que son capaces estos dos diablitos, pareciera que tomaron clases de mentalismo con Gen…lo cual es un poco preocupante que tengan ese grado de manipulación a tan corta edad –miró a sus hijos– escucha y velo por ti misma. ¿Están listos?

\- ¡Sí! –respondieron al unísono, sonriendo.

\- ¿Cuál es la debilidad del abuelo Kokuyo?

\- Decirle que lo queremos mucho, y extrañamos jugar con él –respondió Byakko, a lo cual su madre lo miró indignada.

\- ¿Y la de Ryusui?

\- Decirle que no hicimos algo, así se ofrece a ser el primero en mostrarnos –Michiko dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

\- ¿Chrome?

\- Queremos que nos cuente de sus exploraciones –respondieron juntos

\- ¿Gen? –Los niños se miraron ceñudos.

\- ¿Sobornarlo con que vas hacerle mucho refresco? –Byakko le preguntó de vuelta

\- Me preocupa que sepas lo que es un soborno para empezar…ya hablaremos sobre eso señorito. ¿Tsukasa?

\- Es mi maestro…no tiene debilidades.

\- Mmm podemos decirle que así va practicando para la paternidad que le espera en unos meses…bueno, ¿lo ves, leona? Los tienen en la palma de la mano si se lo proponen.

\- ¿En serio estás orgulloso de eso? ¡Es un horror! Y un arma de doble filo. Mira, ¿y la de papá?

\- Que es muy inteligente y queremos ser como él.

\- Y que queremos aprender muuuuuucha ciencia –rió Byakko como un diablillo.

\- Directo al corazón, hermoso –se carcajeó Senku– ¿y mamá?

\- Que es la más fuerte y linda…y la queremos más que a ti.

\- Son unos demonios… Me parece que vamos a dejar las preguntas por hoy. Y ya en unos días vuelven Taiju y Yuzuriha, que querrán acaparar a sus "sobrinos" por su propia cuenta.

\- Me sigue pareciendo horrible e insensible, tienen que ser sinceros, no manipuladores.

\- Pero estamos diciendo la verdad mami –Byakko la miró con sus enormes ojos aguamarina.

\- Exacto, leona, no seas tan dura. Además, tú también hiciste tu cuota de convencerlos hasta hoy, no te hagas la inocente.

\- Sí, lo admito, pero una cosa es algo espontáneo y como un favor, y otra cosa es organizar un plan para endulzar oídos a nuestra conveniencia.

\- Estamos dosificando su amor y su cuota de ser tíos más que de nombre, ya que se adjudican el título. Aunque serían más padrinos que tíos…

El debate familiar fue interrumpido por Takeshi, que comenzó a llorar a los gritos en los brazos de Kohaku, que le dio el pecho para alimentarlo. Los niños se fueron a jugar afuera, aunque casi se chocaron con Françoise, que estaba entrando con un bolsón en la mano.

\- Buen día Senku-sama, Kohaku-san. ¿Cómo están hoy?

\- Bien, estamos comenzando a organizarnos de verdad, ahora que estamos más acomodados.

\- Me tomé el atrevimiento de traerles esto. Como sé que están los dos muy ocupados con su bebé, y Senku-sama está comenzando a trabajar y tiene menos tiempo para ayudar, les preparé raciones de comida para toda la familia. Alcanzarán para esta semana.

\- Muchas gracias Francoise, eres muy atenta, pero no te habrías molestado.

\- Al contrario, es un placer, y el amo Ryusui estuvo de acuerdo y colaboró en la preparación.

\- ¿Ryusui cocinó, en serio? –Senku no lo podía creer.

\- No exactamente, pero el amo Ryusui estuvo a mi lado ofreciéndome su ayuda, como siempre es muy considerado. –La pareja se miró de reojo un breve instante, tenían que preguntarle al capitán cómo iba la situación con ella.

\- Me quedo más tranquilo, entonces será delicioso –bromeó el científico.

\- Las porciones están etiquetadas para cada miembro de la familia, según las necesidades nutricionales acordes a su actividad, y están todas preparadas para comer con una mano, sin cortar nada.

\- Ah…gracias, ¿pero y eso por qué? –preguntó Kohaku intrigada.

\- Porque entiendo que, durante un período de tiempo, tendrán constantemente al bebé en brazos de alguno de los dos, y de esta forma será más simple la forma de alimentarse.

\- Muy bien pensado, no se nos había ocurrido eso –Senku admiraba cuánto se anticipaba ella a todo.

\- Eso es todo, disculpen la interrupción. Que tengan un buen día.

\- Al contrario, te agradecemos mucho Françoise. Buen día

Cuando se fue, Senku y Kohaku se miraron, sin poder creer lo competente que era esa mujer, y cuánto les había resuelto la vida aliviándole el problema de las comidas. Tenían que pensar en una buena forma de retribuirle tanta generosidad y predisposición.

Cuando llegó la tarde, recibieron inesperadamente la visita de Tsukasa, aunque en realidad había ido para ofrecer llevarse a Michiko a su entrenamiento con él en la academia. No era de los que expresaban mucha ternura con respecto a los bebés, así que sólo preguntó por cortesía cómo estaba Takeshi, y cómo lo llevaban sus padres.

\- Vamos, cárgalo en tus brazos –Senku lo tenía en ese momento, mientras Kohaku dormía, así que se le acercó para pasárselo.

\- No es necesario…estoy bien, puedo apreciarlo desde aquí –Tsukasa se veía un poco incómodo ante el pedido.

\- No es cuestión de "apreciarlo", sino que a partir de ahora instauré una nueva regla: las visitas ayudan. Es decir, mientras alguien más lo carga, Kohaku y yo aprovechamos el momento para hacer alguna tarea o descansar.

\- Mmmm… pero no vine de visita, Senku.

\- Eso es discutible. Por otro lado, tienes que dejar de tenerles miedo, no sé si caíste en cuenta de que en menos de un año vas a estar en la misma situación que yo ahora. Aprovecha para practicar.

\- No les tengo miedo. Sólo que me parecen muy… frágiles.

\- Sí, lo son. Así y todo, no podrás esquivarlo –se le puso muy cerca para pasarle el bebé a sus brazos– sólo ten cuidado con la cabeza, pero con tu fuerza y el tamaño de tus brazos y manos, creo que estará hasta más cómodo que conmigo.

El imponente primate más fuerte perdió toda la seguridad que lo caracterizaba en cuanto cargó a Takeshi. Ante la mirada burlona de Senku, se quedó en un principio completamente rígido. Lo sostenía con cierta distancia, un poco nervioso, como si no supiese qué hacer con él. Posiblemente sintiendo la energía incómoda de quién lo sostenía, el bebé se despertó, y lentamente abrió sus ojos carmín para mirarlo, y frunció su minúsculo ceño.

\- Senku, creo que sabe que no me conoce, va a llorar. Agárralo tú.

\- ¿Tan rápido te rindes? Déjalo que te conozca entonces.

\- ¿Qué hago? No se ve contento.

\- Todavía no tiene los reflejos para sonreír socialmente, así que su seriedad es relativa. Para empezar, deja de estar tan rígido. Mécelo un poco, tócalo, dale algo para agarrar, no hay mucha ciencia aquí con la que pueda ayudarte.

Tsukasa trató de hacer todo lo que le dijo el científico, y aunque se sentía un poco torpe al principio, se alivió cuando vio que Takeshi aflojaba su mirada ceñuda. Le estaba por tocar nuevamente la imposiblemente suave mejilla, cuando el bebé estiró una de sus diminutas manitos y atrapó el dedo del luchador en ella. Los ojos de Tsukasa se abrieron mucho, mientras su boca se abría levemente de la sorpresa, cuando escuchó la suave risa de Senku, que los miraba con una expresión cálida.

\- Sabes, cuando Michiko hizo eso por primera vez conmigo, fue cuando me di cuenta que de verdad me había convertido en padre. Ese día me di cuenta que no importaba el cansancio, la falta de sueño, o postergar mis proyectos científicos…en ese momento, esa mocosita se convirtió en mi mundo, y supe que lo daría todo por cuidarla el resto de mi vida. Ella rompió la última barrera de mi máscara de indiferencia, de no querer mostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos abiertamente. Es absurdo, ¿no lo crees?

\- Puede ser. Pero entiendo a lo que te refieres, en cierta forma es lo que me pasó con Mirai, y cómo no dudé en cambiar mi vida entera para salvarla luego de su accidente. Oh…se durmió, Senku.

\- ¿Ves? Ya se hicieron amigos. Diez billones de puntos para ti.

\- Es un poco extraño tener en brazos a lo que pareces ser tú en miniatura. Me imagino que Kohaku sentirá algo parecido.

\- Y que lo digas, no deja de mirarnos y sonreír como una tonta –Sonrió de costado, y luego de mirar la expresión ahora plácida de Tsukasa, se puso más serio– Tengo…algo que pedirte.

\- Dime Senku.

\- Es algo que estuvimos pensando Kohaku y yo después de… lo que pasó con Satou –lo vio al castaño apretar los labios– Nos gustaría que seas el padrino de Michiko.

\- … ¿Qué?

\- Puede parecer innecesario, aquí todavía no tienen idea lo que es ser un padrino, pero nosotros sí, y le expliqué a Kohaku lo que significaba.

\- No sé si podría estar a la altura Senku, ni si me lo merezco. Es tu hija, y…

\- Sí, es mi hija, y le salvaste la vida, así como a mi mujer, mi otro hijo y también a mí. Si no me llevabas tan rápido como lo hiciste y seguía desangrándome, quizás hoy no estaría aquí. Y no sólo eso, sino que ahora eres su maestro, y creo que sabes que te respeta y te quiere mucho –Apoyó una mano en el hombro de Tsukasa, a pesar de la diferencia de altura– así que no dudes de ti, siendo sinceros, no le confiaría su vida ni su seguridad a nadie más.

Los ojos de Tsukasa cedieron levemente a la emoción. Muchas cosas habían pasado entre él y Senku, y nadie podría creerlo si los vieran en ese momento llevándose tan bien y con tanta confianza entre ellos. Pero que le confíe a una de las personas más importantes de su familia, era algo para lo cual no encontraba las palabras para describir.

\- Sólo tengo una condición, y tienes que prometérmelo –su mirada se volvió muy severa– no volverás a intentar asesinar a nadie frente a sus ojos.

\- Lo prometo –le devolvió la misma mirada, mientras asentía.

\- De todas formas no te preocupes, diez billones por ciento seguro que Kohaku y yo pensamos tener una larga vida por delante.

\- Me aseguraré de eso.

De pronto Takeshi se revolvió en los brazos de Tsukasa y empezó a gimotear, para luego romper en llanto.

\- Qué leoncito hambriento, hace apenas una o dos horas tomó leche. Tendré que despertar a Kohaku, ojalá haya descansado un poco, no la envidio.

\- Senku… –la susodicha murmuró, despertada por su hijo.

Caminaba con los ojos casi cerrados, mientras bostezaba acercándose. Sin darse cuenta que había alguien más, comenzó a bajarse parte del vestido, exponiendo parte de su pecho, y provocando una cara de horror en Senku, y que Tsukasa mirara al costado sonrojado, cuando el científico le gritó.

\- ¡VISITAS! ¡HAY VISITAS, CÚBRETE!

Kohaku terminó de despertarse de golpe, y se giró rápidamente, terriblemente avergonzada, y se subió el tirante del vestido maternal que le había regalado Yuzuriha una vez, que tenía ventaja de que podía descubrir su pecho sin desnudarse demasiado.

\- Lo-lo lamento. Discúlpame Tsukasa, estaba dormida.

\- No te preocupes. Te pido disculpas yo por no haberte avisado que estaba.

\- No es tan grave, no es como si no hubieras visto un pecho antes…sólo que preferiría que no vieras el de mi esposa.

\- No lo hice…corrí la mirada.

\- Mejor así. Creo que con eso te das cuenta lo que es tener un bebé recién nacido, ya ni la vergüenza importa mucho de lo agotado que se puede estar cuando pasas varias noches de dormir poco –apoyó la mano sobre su frente, y se corrió el pelo para atrás, respirando hondo.

\- Entonces… me llevo a Michiko, así los dejo tranquilos con su hijo –trató de no evidenciar el escalofrío que lo recorrió al escuchar lo que dijo el científico.

\- Gracias, Tsukasa. Ah, y…bueno, seguramente tengas otro admirador. La resistencia será inútil.

El luchador lo miró intrigado, pero Senku lo despidió con la mano, y se dio cuenta a lo que se refería cuando, al ir a buscar a Michiko, se encontró con los ojos de cachorrito de Byakko, una estrategia que nunca fallaba. A decir verdad, eso no funcionaba en Tsukasa, pero siguiendo el consejo de Senku, cedió rápidamente y lo levantó para cargarlo sobre sus hombros, mientras llevaba a Michiko de la mano.

\- Wow, ¿de qué me perdí? –Kohaku miraba la escena con la boca abierta– Tsukasa jamás se comportó tan cercano con los niños.

\- Digamos que experimentó una primera impresión de paternidad, y le cambió un poco las ideas. Nuestro leoncito ya se ganó su corazón, y se lo derritió a diez billones de grados –chocó su dedo contra la manito del bebé, que estaba ya muy concentrado en tomar del pecho de su madre.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, quedamos solos. ¿Y si nos recostamos? Cuando termine de alimentarse, el leoncito seguro dormirá, y aprovecharemos nosotros también.

\- Pero me acabo de despertar Senku, no es necesario…

\- Sí que lo es. Es una regla básica, ya tendrías que saberlo. Cuando el bebé duerme, nosotros dormimos. Sino lo lamentaremos cuando estemos con sueño y él nos despierte entonces. Vamos.

Senku la acompañó a la habitación, pasando su brazo por detrás de la espalda de la rubia, y se recostaron uno junto al otro. Se levantó un poco para apoyar su cabeza en la mano, sosteniendo esa posición con el codo, y estiró la mano libre para acariciar la cabecita de su hijo.

\- Seré ridículamente cursi, pero no me canso de verlo. Y va a crecer demasiado rápido, y ya tendremos a otro diablillo incontrolable súper fuerte e inteligente con nosotros.

\- Es verdad. Y si Byakko aprendió rápido por seguir a su hermana, no me quiero imaginar Takeshi.

\- Y será el más mimado, diez billones por ciento seguro, tendremos que tener cuidado con eso o será insoportable. En dos o tres semanas es probable que empiece a sonreír, y ahí estaremos perdidos para siempre. Aunque no puedo esperar.

\- Es verdad. Aunque lo que pudo contigo definitivamente fueron las primeras risas de los niños. Usando tu frase, no tienes "ni un milímetro" de resistencia a eso.

\- Soy humano, leona. ¿Quién podría a resistirse a esa carita de felicidad sólo por vernos? Nunca nadie sonrió tanto de ver mi cara, es algo digno de admirar.

\- Todavía no puedo creer que sea tan parecido a ti, es demasiado precioso y adorable. No sacó nada mío. Bueno, mi papá tenía razón, si bien tiene tu color de pelo, parece que no será puntiagudo como el tuyo, gracias a los dioses. Aunque será un peligro para las chicas, todo un seductor, en especial si resulta un poco más musculoso que tú cuando crezca.

\- Nunca me sentí tan halagado y ofendido al mismo tiempo –dijo el científico frunciendo el ceño, aunque terminó sonriendo– Ah, mira, se quedó dormido, al fin. Aprovechemos para hacer una siesta con él, hasta que se despierte o que vuelvan Michiko y Byakko.

Kohaku le dio un amoroso beso en la frente, y lo apoyó con mucho cuidado en medio de los dos. Senku se acercó un poco más para pasar un brazo por encima de la cintura de la rubia, acariciándola con cariño, mientras con la otra mano rodeaba el cuerpo de su hijo, llegando a entrelazar los dedos con Kohaku. Se miraron a los ojos en silencio, disfrutando la felicidad que sentían, hasta que sus ojos se cerraron en una mezcla de paz y cansancio.

**Buenas buenas! Aquí van los hermosos pero arduos primeros momentos de tener un bebé...creo (no tengo hijos ni bebés cerca, así que haré lo mejor con lo poco que sé jaja). No voy a ir detallado día por día, pienso pasar por los momentos más memorables de las etapas de un bebé, ya quiero que se mueva y hable, y saque su adorable lado de mini-Senku. Y moría por hacer algo con ese lado de gigante amable escondido de Tsukasa, todos sabemos que está ahí cuando no saca los colmillos!. Gracias por su apoyo y aún más por sus amorosas reviews, sigan así jajaja. Hasta el próximo capítuloooo!**


	12. Chapter 12

El ser más mimado de toda la aldea era obviamente el bebé Takeshi, y conforme iba creciendo, también lo hacían sus irresistibles encantos. Todos se morían por verlo de cerca, no sólo por su preciosa carita y su adorable y regordete cuerpo, sino también porque querían ser los que vieran sus primeras sonrisas. Para cuando había cumplido un mes, sonreía un poco, pero parecía más una suave mueca y en momentos aleatorios como para considerarlo una sonrisa voluntaria, la llamada "sonrisa social". De todas formas, sólo con eso ya era suficiente para hacer babear a todos a su alrededor, y asegurarse de tenerlos a todos comiendo de su mano, aunque ni siquiera fuese consciente de eso. Por supuesto que Senku se había aprovechado de esa situación para que contar con la ayuda de las visitas, lo que le daba un poco de tiempo para volver a trabajar en algunos proyectos, mientras Kohaku descansaba o se preparaba poco a poco para reanudar su entrenamiento, para el que se sentía bastante oxidada ya. Además, ambos querían compensar con sus otros hijos todo el tiempo que no pudieron prestarle la debida atención, por lo que también aprovechaban para pasar tiempo de calidad con ellos mientras otro cuidaba de su bebé.

Finalmente regresaron Yuzuriha y Taiju de su viaje. Hacía un par de años ya, con la extendida despetrificación de muchas personas alrededor del mundo, que volvieron a construirse algunos barcos, trenes y pequeños aviones, lo cual permitió agilizar el transporte entre ciudades y hasta países. Y cada tanto se le solicitaba al grupo del reino científico que algunos miembros hicieran visitas para inspirarse con sus historias y logros, y como agradecimiento por haberles dado la oportunidad de una segunda chance de vivir. Esa vez le había tocado a Yuzuriha, que fue por supuesto con su fiel compañero de vida, Taiju, y juntos volvieron con un montón de regalos para repartir, cortesía de sus agasajadores. Pero lo único que esos dos querían, era conocer al último heredero Ishigami, el único del cual se habían perdido su nacimiento.

Siendo que ambos conocían a Senku de pequeño, especialmente Taiju siendo su mejor amigo, fueron los que más se derritieron al ver la idéntica cara del pequeño con respecto a su padre, que justo era quién lo sostenía cuando los fue a recibir. Por supuesto que Yuzuriha había tejido toda clase de minúscula ropita para bebés, toda blanca porque no tuvo forma de saber si había sido un varón o una nena, así que apenas pudo lo vistió y tanto ella como Kohaku tuvieron que taparse la boca para no gritar de emoción al verlo, ya que parecía una ovejita blanca con toda su ropita de lana puesta. Charlaron un rato con sus amigos, intercambiando novedades y experiencias de su viaje, así como se enteraron de los avances del hospital y la nueva sala de partos, así como también se enteraron del terrible momento que pasaron con el médico loco, que ahora sólo había quedado como un mal trago. Pero Yuzuriha no podía sacar sus ojos del bebé por más de unos segundos, hasta que Senku suspiró y se lo pasó para que lo cargue.

\- ¡Aaaaaay nooooo! ¡Pero qué cositaaaaa! Eres lo más precioso que hay, ¿lo sabes, lo sabes? –su tono infantil y su enorme sonrisa hizo reír a Senku más que al pequeño.

\- También puedes hablarle como una persona normal, sabes. Y ya sé que estás esperando que te sonría, pero no tienes muchas chances. Lo más probable es que cuando empiece a hacerlo de verdad, sea con Kohaku y conmigo, somos sus padres.

\- Subestimas lo bien que me llevo con los niños. ¿Y dónde están Michiko y Byakko?

\- Tsukasa se los llevó hace un rato para entrenar. El plan era solamente ella, pero parece que el leoncito también tiene ganas de empezar.

\- ¿No es demasiado chico? Recién cumplirá cuatro años –Taiju frunció el ceño.

\- Dile eso a la cantidad de energía que tiene dentro de él, es ilógico. Tampoco es como si entrenara fuerte, es más un juego para él. Y parece que prefiere eso a quedarse por aquí últimamente.

\- Ooh, qué lástima, tenía muchas ganas de verlos, seguro crecieron en estos meses. Podría estar con ellos todo el día, tan adorables que son.

\- Entonces bien podrían empezar a tener los suyos, ¿no les parece? –Senku soltó con una sonrisa de costado.

Eso bastó para que ella y Taiju se sobresaltaran y se miraran sonrojados, lo cual hizo rodar los ojos al científico.

\- Oh, vamos, no pueden ser así a esta altura. Sinceramente pensé que serían los primeros en casarse y tener hijos, y no los últimos, pero que la sola mención de tenerlos los ponga tímidos…eso ya es ridículo, no importa cómo lo vean.

\- No es como si fuésemos los últimos, Senku –Taiju intentó defender su débil postura– y de todas formas Yuzuriha estuvo muy ocupada últimamente, antes del viaje me refiero, y yo quería ayudarla a que saque adelante primero su sueño. Ya vimos por ti y Kohaku que nuestras prioridades iban a cambiar en cuanto tuviéramos un bebé, así que decidimos esperar.

\- Nuestro caso fue algo especial, no fue como que hayamos buscado ser padres tan pronto, pero bueno, se dio como se dio, y sin embargo hoy en día no podría estar más feliz con los hijos que tenemos con la leona.

\- ¡Muy bien dicho, Senku! –Taiju le palmeó el hombro, orgulloso de su amigo– Esas son las palabras de un verdadero hombre. Y tienes toda la razón, tus hijos son geniales, y te hicieron madurar como nunca.

\- Bueno, es lógico. Ser responsable de la vida de otra persona, y más si se trata de alguien tan pequeño e indefenso, te cambia las prioridades y te pone otras cosas es perspectiva. Ya lo verán…tarde o temprano.

\- Senku, me gustaría quedarnos más, pero si quieres podemos volver a pasarnos más tarde. –Yuzuriha no quería soltar a Takeshi, pero tuvo que devolverlo a los brazos de su padre– ¡Oh, casi lo olvido! Les hice otro regalo, este va a ser muy útil.

\- ¿Otro más? –Kohaku dijo sorprendida– No era necesario, todavía tenemos algunas cosas de Byakko que le pueden servir.

\- ¡Ni hablar! Si tiene la oportunidad, es lindo que tenga sus cosas –revolvía el bolso que trajo mientras hablaba– Aquí está. Tengan, les hice un portabebés, sé que el de Byakko se desgastó y por eso imaginé que no lo están usando, en especial tú Senku.

\- Diez billones de puntos para ti, esto sí que es el invento más útil cuando tienes un mocosito. Con esto tendremos los brazos más libres, y menos cansados. Creo que hasta podría trabajar con él cerca de esta forma. No tienes idea lo que te agradezco.

\- De nada, es muy fácil de hacer y les ayudaría mucho. Más tarde pasamos, cuando nos acomodemos un poco.

\- Claro, cuando quieran. Hasta luego.

Senku puso a su hijo en el portabebés, y al asegurarse que su cabeza estaba bien sostenida (incluso Yuzuriha le había agregado una capucha que se podía tensar un poco para que se la sostenga sin ayuda de la mano), probó de hacer varios movimientos para chequear su grado de libertad. Su sonrisa y cara de alivio no podían ser más grandes, y eso hizo reír a Kohaku, aunque en el fondo ella también estaba agradecida con el hecho de poder hacer más cosas por su cuenta sin tener que depender tanto de Senku o las visitas. Chocaron las palmas, pero después la rubia se acercó a él para darle un rápido beso en los labios.

\- Oh no, no te conviene leona. Si ahora tengo las manos libres, y con la abstinencia que venimos manejando…

\- Ni siquiera lo pienses.

\- Ya vas a ver, en cuanto tus hormonas se vuelvan a acomodar…

Pero Senku no terminó de decir la frase, cuando de pronto Ryusui se asomó por la puerta.

\- ¿Están haciendo fila para hacer visitas, o qué? –Bromeó, aunque estaba un poco irritado de que hayan interrumpido su juego con Kohaku.

\- Vi pasar a Yuzuriha y a Taiju, así que vine a saludar y a ver si podía sacarle la primera sonrisa a Takeshi.

\- Todos los días… no se rinden ustedes, son ridículos.

\- Jamás, estoy decidido a ser el que vea su primera sonrisa, soy mucho más simpático que tú.

\- No es cuestión de simpatía…lo que sea, no voy a volver a explicarte lo mismo. Aunque si quieres entretenerlo un rato, aprovecha ahora, antes de que se largue a llorar de hambre o sueño.

Senku se lo pasó, y nunca dejaba de sorprenderle lo natural y cómodo que se veía con un niño en brazos. Lo cual trajo a su mente otro tema del que quería hablarle.

\- Oye, Ryusui, hace tiempo que no hablamos de esto. ¿Cómo van las cosas con Françoise? No sé en qué quedó tu plan de decirle lo que sientes.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! –Kohaku se acercó al escuchar eso, muy entusiasmada –¿En serio vas a hacerlo?

\- Ah, maldición, se me escapó –El peliverde miró al capitán con una mirada de culpabilidad por abrir la boca, pero éste negó la cabeza, sonriendo.

\- No te preocupes. Bueno… –frunció el ceño– no lo hice, exactamente.

\- ¿"Exactamente"? Pero pasaron varios meses desde que lo hablamos, no te tenía tan cobarde.

\- No es cobardía, es que… no sé, no puedo flirtear con ella como lo hacía con Garnet o con otras chicas con las que salí, no me sale.

\- No me lo puedo creer, el galán Ryusui perdió sus poderes.

\- Oh, cállate. Sólo que ella me conoce hace muchos años, demasiados. Todos saben que es mayor que yo, aunque era joven cuando comenzó a trabajar para mi familia. Eso no me importa en lo más mínimo, pero… no sé, siento que conoce todos mis trucos, y que tampoco es la forma de acercarme a ella.

\- Ryusui… –Kohaku se tapó la boca con las manos, aunque estaba sorprendida, sus ojos brillaban de emoción– De verdad estás enamorado.

\- Mmm sí, he llegado a la misma conclusión –sus mejillas se colorearon de un adorable sonrojo mientras bajaba la mirada, algo nunca visto en él, siempre tan confiado y arrogante.

\- Por eso es que comenzaste a ayudarla en la cocina y esas cosas, ¿cierto? Ella nos lo contó.

\- Sí, lo hice. Pero hay algo más…si bien no le dije lo que sentía, y tampoco estoy seduciéndola… la semana pasada, bueno, la besé –Los ojos de Senku y Kohaku se abrieron mucho simultáneamente, así como sus bocas, completamente agarrados por sorpresa. Como parecía que no podían articular una respuesta a eso, decidió continuar– Como saben, desde esa vez que le di esas vacaciones, ahora le dejo los fines de semana libres, aunque muchas veces ella se niegue a tomárselos. Y el otro día le dije que no quería que viva para mi servicio, ya que en realidad no tenía la obligación y el sistema de pagos dejó de tener sentido aquí, ya que no es aceptado fuera de esta aldea. Pero ella me dijo que no quería estar en ningún otro lado, y que era feliz sirviéndome y estando a mi lado, además de seguir cerca de todos ustedes. Y bueno, estaba tan sorprendido y feliz, que simplemente me acerqué a ella y la besé.

\- ¿Y qué hizo? ¿Qué dijo? –Kohaku recuperó el habla solamente para preguntar eso con una voz bajísima.

\- Nada. Se quedó callada, me miró unos segundos, y luego se disculpó y se fue.

\- ¿Ella se disculpó? –Senku levantó las cejas, incrédulo– Bueno, por lo menos no te rechazó, o eso parece.

\- Es demasiado educada para hacerlo. Pero eso fue todo, después volvió a actuar con normalidad. No mostró incomodidad, ni miradas diferentes, nada, como si no hubiera pasado.

\- Sigo pensando que no te rechazó, podría haberlo hecho. No esperaría que te de un empujón, pero sí que te lo diga apropiadamente. No tienes mucha opción, Ryusui. O hablas con ella de una buena vez…o la vuelves a besar.

\- ¡Senku! –Kohaku protestó

\- ¿Qué? Es la verdad. Así se puede quitar la duda al menos. Si ella no se siente cómoda con eso, eventualmente lo rechazará. O tal vez duda porque no quiere rechazarlo, pero no sabe si nuestro galán va a en serio o fue cosa de la emoción del momento. En su cabeza, es su trabajo y su reputación la que está en juego, tan correcta que es.

\- Sí, en eso tienes razón… pero me parece mejor que lo hable, no habrá otra forma de saberlo con seguridad.

\- ¿Tú qué dices, Takeshi? –Levantó al bebé hasta ponerlo a la altura de sus ojos, mientras el pequeño se metía los dedos en la boca, y le mostró una de sus enormes y confiadas sonrisas, mucho más a su estilo, mientras se movía simulando estar en un barco– ¿El gran marinero tiene que ser valiente y enfrentar esta tormenta? Es como una enorme pared de agua, pero hay que intentarlo. ¿Podrá? ¿Saldrá victorioso con su amor turbulento?

Pero en un segundo su gran sonrisa se paralizó, y adoptó la misma expresión de completa sorpresa que sus amigos habían puesto hace unos minutos. Senku y Kohaku se miraron de reojo, y preocupados se acercaron rápidamente, más por su hijo que por Ryusui, y entonces lo vieron: Una adorable sonrisa se expandía por la cara de Takeshi, mientras sus ojitos se cerraban ligeramente y sus preciosas mejillas se volvían rosadas. Una sonrisa de verdad, no una de esas muecas que ya conocían. El capitán se había quedado de piedra, hasta que vio que el bebé de pronto también comenzaba a mirarlo serio, perdiendo su sonrisa. Volvió a sonreír abiertamente, mientras lo volvía a mecer en el aire, y allí estaba, otra vez, esa adorable sonrisa sin dientes.

\- ¡¿LO VIERON?! Lo sabía, sabía que iba a ser yo quién lo hiciera sonreír por primera vez.

\- Diez billones de puntos para ti, Ryusui, no me lo creo. Aunque ahora me parece que Takeshi quiso consolarte.

\- No me quites el mérito, te dije que yo era más simpático que tú. Y parece que le gustó el movimiento…puede ser que tengamos aquí a un futuro marinero también. ¿Qué dices, Takeshi? ¿Vas a aprender a navegar los mares y dominar las olas con el tío Ryusui?

El bebé sonrió aún más ampliamente ahora, reflejando la alegría del marinero, y sacó sus dedos de la boca para estirar los brazos y agitarlos torpemente en el aire, algo que resultó terriblemente adorable para todos.

\- Tomo eso como un muy sí, promesa de caballeros entonces. ¿Y sabes qué, pequeño valiente? Me contagiaste tu determinación, y voy a tomar tu primera sonrisa dedicada a mí como una señal para yo también ser valiente. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo algo que hacer.

Sin perder un segundo de demora, dejó al bebé en brazos de Senku, y se despidió caminando hacia atrás con los brazos en alto y una sonrisa triunfal en la cara. Luego se dio vuelta y echó a correr. Kohaku y Senku se miraron en silencio, dudando del estado mental de su amigo por un momento, y con una terrible curiosidad por lo que iba a suceder entre él y Françoise, pero decidieron que por el momento era más importante probar de robarle más sonrisas verdaderas a su hijo, que al parecer había aprendido cómo controlar su musculatura para hacerlas. Morían por ver esa sonrisa acompañada de una sonora carcajada, pero para eso estimaban que tenían que esperar al menos dos meses más.

Ryusui corrió como nunca en su vida, hasta que llegó a su casa. Estaba demás decir que en cuanto pudo se construyó una casa de verdad, y no simplemente una choza como otros, o como la primera vivienda que construyó al poco tiempo de ser revivido por primera vez. Esa casa sólo rivalizaba con la de Senku, y había pagado una millonada de dragos a los aldeanos que ayudaron a construirla y decorarla. Convivía ahí con su mayordomo desde un principio, así que fue directo a buscarla. La encontró ordenando el escritorio, ya que últimamente Ryusui estaba bastante dedicado a dibujar planos de barcos en escala, y a construirlos, con el fin de vender sus diseños a aquellos navegantes interesados, soñaba con reestablecer la fama y el prestigio del conglomerado Nanami. Ella sólo lo vio entrar y le sonrió con educación, y siguió haciendo lo suyo.

\- Françoise, quiero hablar contigo.

\- Por supuesto, amo Ryusui, aquí estoy. ¿Qué tema desea tratar conmigo?

\- ¿Puedes no tratarme como "amo" o "señor", aunque sea por un momento?

\- La etiqueta de mi trabajo no lo considera apropiado, aunque si es algo que el amo verdaderamente desee, podría hacer excepción.

\- ¿Yo sólo soy un trabajo para ti? –Sabía que era una pregunta injusta, pero era la única forma que tenía de sacarle alguna emoción fuera de su discurso profesional.

\- No…mi trabajo y mi fidelidad están ligados a la familia Nanami, pero usted sabe que lo respeto mucho, y más allá de esas circunstancias.

\- Me respetas, lo sé. Pero también… ¿me quieres? –le preguntó mirándola de costado, como dudando si era correcto hacerle una pregunta así.

Françoise lo miró abriendo más los ojos de una forma apenas perceptible. Suspiró antes de contestar.

\- Aprecio muchísimo al a… lo aprecio mucho a usted. Sabe bien que desde que revivimos, he estado a su lado, y eso no desearía que cambie.

\- Creo que lo sé, pero no es lo que te estoy preguntando. Me parece que eres demasiado correcta y profesional para responder lo que te estoy pidiendo, así que seré directo contigo, Françoise –se acercó unos pasos a ella, que se mantuvo quieta y serena en su lugar– Hace unos días, cuando tuvimos una charla parecida a lo que se está convirtiendo ésta…te besé, ¿lo recuerdas?

\- Sí –sólo ofreció esa palabra, y se mantuvo increíblemente estoica.

\- ¿Sí? Bien, entonces quiero que sepas que no fue algo que sólo quise hacer esa vez. No me importa si esto es correcto o no, si estoy rompiendo alguna regla o etiqueta…que ni siquiera debería existir porque este mundo no tiene nada que ver con el que vivíamos antes. Te elegí para revivirte, pero que elijas continuar "sirviéndome" fue tu decisión, y aunque la agradezco, ahora me doy cuenta que quiero otras cosas.

\- ¿No desea que continúe a su servicio? ¿Desea que le presente mi carta de renuncia, como disculpas por el atrevimiento?

\- No, no es eso…–por primera vez le estaba resultando una tremenda lucha hablar con ella, no exponía ni una pizca de sus sentimientos, tan profesional que era. – Yo…ah maldición, lo diré, te amo Françoise.

Nuevamente, la mujer sólo se quedó quieta mirándolo, aunque por primera vez Ryusui pudo detectar algo más turbulento en sus ojos, como si se viera arrinconada y no pudiese elegir entre su deber y sus sentimientos. El capitán había entendido que no le sacaría una palabra, así que decidió optar por la recomendación que le había dado Senku. Se acercó a ella, y colocó las manos sobre sus hombros con suavidad, para tantear su reacción. Ella casi no se inmutó, tenía un impresionante control de su cuerpo y su estado mental, quizás eso es lo que la había hecho siempre tan eficiente y competente.

\- No me estás alejando, pero tampoco quiero obligarte a hacer algo con lo que no te sientas cómoda sólo por complacerme, o por pensar con alguna retorcida lógica que es parte de tu trabajo soportarme. Así que haré algo…por los próximos minutos, quiero que hagas de cuenta que estás despedida. Tienes total libertad de expresarte, alejarte de mí, incluso de pegarme si crees que estoy siendo demasiado atrevido. Luego haré de cuenta que nunca pasó esto, y seguiremos nuestra relación profesional si así lo deseas. Pero…Françoise, si no me rechazas ahora, mientras me acerque a ti, lo tomaré como un sí. Como que piensas o sientes parecido a mí, y que puedo tener esperanzas de que me quieras de verdad, y que estaremos verdaderamente juntos de ahora en más. Y si es así, te prometo que dejaré de ser un tonto arrogante, y lo que más desearé tener en la vida será una vida feliz contigo…además de mis barcos, claro.

Una vez dicho eso, Ryusui bajó sus manos lentamente desde los hombros hasta colocarlos en la espalda y la cintura de Françoise. Se sentía tremendamente nervioso de que ella no dejara escapar ninguna cara o emoción, ni siquiera en un momento así, pero sabía que ella había entendido perfectamente lo que él le había dicho. Se miraron a los ojos, y él se iba acercando muy lentamente, como dándole en cada segundo que pasaba y cada centímetro que pasara, que ella decida rechazarlo e irse de allí. Pero eso no sucedía, y el corazón de Ryusui martillaba como nunca, tanto que seguramente ella podía oírlo también. La tomó entre sus brazos con más firmeza, y cuando ya estaban a escasos centímetros uno del otro, se dio cuenta que ya no tenía nada que temer, y finalmente sonrió ampliamente, aunque manteniendo el aire seductor que lo caracterizaba.

\- Ahora vas a conocer lo que es el amor del hombre que lo desea todo, y que ahora sólo te desea a ti.

Mientras tanto, Senku y Kohaku estaban dándole un baño a su hijo. En realidad, era algo que podía hacer uno solo, pero ahora no querían despegarse de él porque secretamente querían provocarle más de esas sonrisas. Para su mala suerte, el científico no había logrado todavía que su bebé le sonría, mientras que la rubia había recibido varias de esas que achinaban los ojos carmín del bebé a un punto en que la derretía por completo.

\- Es obvio que se siente más identificado con su madre, sabe quién lo tuvo adentro durante tantos meses.

\- Eso es…bueno, no es ilógico, pero sí es injusto, leona.

\- Oh, vamos, también te quiere a ti…algún día lo expresará.

\- No tiene ni un milímetro que ver con eso, sino no le hubiera obsequiado su primera sonrisa a Ryusui. Sólo que parece que le gustan las cosas exageradas, como todos esos movimientos y gestos grandes. Yo no voy a ponerle caras ridículas sólo para que me sonría, tengo dignidad.

\- Claro, por supuesto, como si no te hubiera visto nunca. ¿Recuerdas que tenemos otros dos hijos, y que pasamos por esto con ellos, no? ¿Y que incluso llegaste a hacer un juego en el que te ocultabas los ojos debajo de tu pelo todo tirado para adelante, mientras preguntabas con una voz infantil "¿dónde está papi?", y respondías, liberando tu pelo de vuelta hacia arriba "¡acá estaaaa!". Ya lo vi todo, no intentes hacerte el duro ahora, Senku.

\- Primero, es la imitación más alejada y patética que me han hecho jamás. Segundo… mierda, no puedo creer que viste eso. Bien, lo admito, pero eso era cuando comenzaban a reírse a carcajadas, y encontraban mi pelo muy divertido. Ya encontraré lo que emociona a este leoncito, vas a ver.

\- Me encantaría verlo, ahora pásame el jabón.

\- Oh…–de pronto el científico tuvo una idea. Mientras le pasaba el jabón a Kohaku, rompió un pedacito, el cual mojó con el agua, y colocando sus dedos en forma de círculo, sopló.

Una hilera de burbujas salió y flotó en el aire. Takeshi abrió mucho los ojos y las miró, estirando uno de sus regordetes brazos para tratar de alcanzarlas. Cuando finalmente una se apoyó en su dedo, se reventó inmediatamente. El bebé adoptó una expresión casi ceñuda y muy seria, como si no le hubiese gustado para nada. Otra burbuja se acercó a su pie, la cual miró, y volvió a entrecerrar los ojos cuando ésta explotó apenas tocarlo. Finalmente, una burbuja particularmente grande bajó muy lentamente, y flotó hasta apoyarse en su pequeña nariz. No se reventó, y por un segundo Takeshi se quedó quieto como una estatua, como si estuviese analizándola. Y en cuanto se movió un milímetro, ¡PLOP!, la burbuja reventó sonoramente, haciéndolo parpadear de confusión. Y de pronto, ahí estaba, una vez más, esa adorable sonrisa desdentada, radiante de felicidad, y esas mejillas sonrojadas que eran para comérselas. Incluso soltó un gritito de emoción mientras sacudía sin control su pequeño cuerpo, y cuando Senku, entusiasmado, soltó otra hilera de burbujas, Takeshi dijo lo que claramente sonó como un "aaaaaaaaaaah" que terminó en un sonido muy agudo.

Sus padres se quedaron de piedra, abriendo mucho los ojos, ya que era la primera vez que escuchaban su voz tan claramente. No era una risa, ni una palabra, pero era un sonido voluntario, y uno que demostraba lo feliz y divertido que se encontraba, ya que incluso después de soltarlo siguió sonriendo. Para contentarlo aún más, Senku llenó la habitación de burbujas, que caían como nieve y estallaban en contacto con Takeshi o con el agua, haciéndolo soltar más de esos grititos de emoción. Eso era todo lo que querían ver y oír, y así se divirtieron los tres juntos un rato más, imposiblemente felices. Diez billones por ciento seguro, ese pequeño había tomado de rehén sus corazones y jamás pensaba devolvérselos, y no les molestaría ni un milímetro.

**Buenaaas! Muerte por ternura 3.0, sólo imaginarme a un mini Senku sonriendo así (y pronto riendo a carcajadas) hace mi día. Capítulo de sorpresas y personajes que venía posponiendo, espero que les haya gustado. Y siiii, Ryusui, dale amor, sacále una buena sonrisa a esa mujer también, capitán! Te apoyamos! Bueno, los dejo por hoy, duerman con la preciosa imagen del bebé Takeshi gozando la vida jaja. Hasta el próximo capítulo, comenteen! xD **


	13. Chapter 13

El tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido para los ya no tan novatos padres, y en especial mucho más desde que decidieron que Takeshi sería su último hijo. Era como si quisieran grabar a fuego en su memoria cada una de las caritas, de las sonrisas, y de todas las cosas que hacía el bebé, además de registrarlo con la cámara fotográfica, por supuesto. Y lo que no ayudaba, era que Takeshi fuese tan hermoso y vivaz. Para cuando estaba cerca de cumplir los cuatro meses de edad, su pelo había crecido un poco más, y ya era muy evidente que por suerte había heredado la forma del pelo de su madre, pero con el particular degradé de su padre. Eso, junto con sus enormes ojos carmín y la sonrisa pícara que ya mostraba abiertamente a todo el que se le pusiera en frente, en especial cuando acompañaba esa irresistible expresión con meterse el dedo en la boca, lo hacían el blanco de infinitos suspiros y grititos de ternura. Y como todos sabían que estaba pronto a comenzar a reír, las payasadas de sus visitantes no tenían fin.

Ahora que ya no lloraba tanto por la noche, y que había adoptado un ciclo de sueño más normal, la convivencia de la familia entera era mucho más llevadera, y los hijos mayores perdieron mágicamente el interés de visitar a sus innumerables "tíos" tan seguido. Pero secretamente lo disfrutaban sus padres, ya que no podían negar que extrañaban bastante a sus retoños.

Senku se encontraba sentado, con Takeshi durmiendo en sus brazos, y miraba por una ventana cómo llovía a cántaros afuera, y pensaba en la próxima investigación que quería desarrollar. Pero, aunque por su cabeza pasaban miles de ideas, no terminaba de elegir una, en particular una que no le demande demasiado tiempo o dedicación, ya que no quería estar afuera de su casa mucho tiempo hasta que su bebé fuera más independiente. Despegó los ojos de la ventana para mirar a su familia: Michiko estaba practicando su escritura con Kohaku, y Byakko estaba recostado en el piso mientras dibujaba con unos crayones hechos de pigmentos vegetales y micas minerales que Chrome le había hecho y regalado. El científico miró con una sonrisa la tranquila escena familiar, y se dejó llevar por pensamientos y recuerdos de cómo habían llegado a su vida actual.

Si bien él y Kohaku aprendieron que los niños eran muy demandantes y que conllevaban una enorme responsabilidad por el resto de sus vidas, o por lo menos hasta que sean casi adultos, habían aprendido a acomodarse y hasta estar a gusto con su faceta de padres, pero no podía no ser así con niños tan llevaderos e inteligentes. Claro que fue un aprendizaje extenso, pasando desde la sobreprotección y la constante ansiedad con Michiko, a la confianza de saber qué esperar con Byakko…y a la relajación y predicción casi absoluta con Takeshi. Al menos ya no corrían desesperados si el bebé tenía algún malestar, y aprendieron de todos sus errores, y por eso sospechaban que el pequeño daba señales de que aprendería a hacer todo muy rápido. Eso, o había heredado también la increíble inteligencia y observación suya.

Tres hijos. Nadie podía haber imaginado que ellos pudieran tener "tantos" hijos, y en un plazo de seis años. Los dos siempre fueron muy activos e independientes, y nadie dudaba lo mucho que se amaban, pero justamente ellos parecían los opuestos a tener una familia grande. Michiko había llegado de forma inesperada, pero luego de tener una charla al respecto, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo que no querían que sea hija única, aunque fuese muy difícil para ellos por momentos lidiar con la recuperación del mundo y con hijos pequeños al mismo tiempo. Pero habían logrado organizarse y confiar en Kokuyo y Ruri, así como los que se quedaban aldea mientras el resto del reino científico viajaba e investigaba, para ayudarlos a cuidar a los pequeños. Eso también le enseñó a delegar y no ser el único del que dependiera la humanidad, y cuando comenzaron a despetrificar gente de todo el mundo, conoció a otros científicos y muy capaces profesionales que trabajaron codo a codo con él y sus amigos, con lo cual su presencia era menos imprescindible en varios de los viajes.

Si bien Michiko fue siempre su debilidad, su preciosa niña por la que daría todo por proteger, sentía algo de nostalgia por la relación padre-hijo varón que tenía con Byakuya, y en el fondo deseaba fuertemente que cuando sea que tuvieran otro hijo, este sea varón. Y lo que daría a cambio de que su padre conociera a sus nietos, tan sonriente y baboso, malcriándolos y complaciéndolos como hizo con él. Por lo que cuando Byakko nació, el científico no pudo estar más feliz y complacido, al menos hasta que se dio cuenta que esa pequeña bola de fuego incontrolable se parecía mucho más a Kohaku que a él, en todo sentido. Además de tener unos rasgos casi idénticos a los de su mujer (lo cual lo hacían muy exótico y atractivo), en cuanto dio sus primeros pasos se inclinó sin duda hacia las habilidades físicas, lo contrario a su hermana mayor que parecía más del tipo intelectual, aunque también le gustaba la idea de entrenar porque quería ser como su madre.

Sí, dos hijos ya hacían la familia completa para él, y podía ser más de lo que imaginó alguna vez para su vida. Pero por algún motivo, cuando Byakko había apenas cumplido los tres años, hubo algo ilógico que no supo de dónde vino, y lo hizo pensar que quizás no sería la peor idea del mundo si tenían un hijo más, por esas casualidades de la vida. De hecho, el mundo marchaba mucho más pacífico desde hacía un año, y parecía que iba a seguir en esa dirección. Nunca volverían del todo a lo que era anteriormente el mundo moderno, pero en el fondo tampoco lo deseaba tanto; sí que se recuperara la ciencia, la cultura y la medicina principalmente, pero ya no le fascinaba que hubiera altos edificios o armamentos de guerra, así como discusiones políticas o económicas que causaran desigualdad social y pobreza. Eso había comenzado a cambiar desde que fue padre, y lo mucho que aprendió a valorar la vida desde que revivió 3.700 años después, aunque tampoco cambió su visión de dejar el libre albedrío de la gente y que revivieran e hiciera cada uno lo suyo, siempre y cuando no tuvieran intenciones realmente malvadas, aunque de controlar eso se encargaba Tsukasa.

Un día tanteó a Kohaku con respecto al tema de que ya tenían su familia "hecha", y si bien ella coincidió con una sonrisa, le pareció raro que no hiciera algún comentario más al respecto. Y desde entonces le quedó la duda si ella se estaba conteniendo, quizás por pensar que él no quería saber nada con tener más hijos. Jamás iba a admitir que cuando concibieron a Takeshi, no fue exactamente un descuido de dejarse llevar por la urgencia de la pasión del momento y no usar protección, aunque él lo hizo ver un poco así. Sin embargo, al enterarse ambos del embarazo, los dos lo festejaron, pero mucho más secretamente.

Senku volvió a la realidad, había traído muchos recuerdos a su mente. Finalmente se levantó y se fue a apoyar a Takeshi en uno de los mejores obsequios que le había hecho el viejo Kaseki: Una cuna y al mismo tiempo "gimnasio" para bebés. Takeshi comenzaba a girarse por su cuenta ya, y lograba arrastrarse unos centímetros, con lo cual tenían que empezar a tener cuidado con dónde lo dejaban. El objeto era como un cajón de madera, pero rodeado de barrotes, y cubierto con muchas mantas y un pequeño colchoncito esponjoso, en el cual podía dejar a su hijo solo por un rato, ya que se entretenía mirando una calesita colgante de juguetes, todos hechos en madera y telas de colores. Había animales, estrellas, planetas y cohetes…era tal como los juguetes de su infancia, que una vez había dibujado para pedirle al viejo que los construya para sus hijos, sólo que esta vez los hizo en miniatura para que puedan colgarse.

Los giró manualmente desde un pequeño engranaje y una manivela que tenía, para que "volaran", mientras Takeshi los miraba con ojos muy abiertos, y a veces extendía sus bracitos para intentar alcanzarlos, pero no llegaba.

\- Aaah, con que te gustan tanto. Antes sólo los mirabas leoncito, ahora quieres alcanzarlos. Me parece que vamos a romperle el corazón a Ryusui, y más que marinero quizás seas un astronauta, ¿qué te parece?

El bebé contestaba con adorables sonrisas y algunos grititos. Los sonidos llamaron la atención del resto de la familia, que se tomó un descanso de las actividades para acercarse a curiosear.

\- Takeshiii, ¿cuál es tu favorito? –le preguntó Byakko, empujando todos los juguetes con los dedos, de a uno, haciéndolos bailar – A mí me gusta este, es el primer planeta que me enseñó papi… "Saturuno"

\- Se dice Saturno, tontito –Michiko, como siempre, lo corrigió con un tono altanero.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! Pero es una palabra difícil… –le hizo un mohín.

\- A mí me gusta el cohete. Takeshi, ¿sabías que es la especialidad de papá? Cuando era chico hizo uno, ¿no es genial? No puedo esperar a que un día nos enseñe y hagamos uno.

\- Mmm, cuando sean un poco más grandes puede ser –Senku le contestó, y los ojos carmín y aguamarina de los dos niños se abrieron y brillaron como dos soles.

\- ¡Aah, ya sé qué le puede gustar mucho! ¡Esperen aquí! –El niño saltó entusiasmado y salió corriendo a buscar algo. Al rato volvió, abrazando protectoramente algo que parecía un peluche con forma animal, pero hecho de una tela con un color amarillento, esponjoso como los colchones– Es mío, pero te lo presto un poquito. ¡Es un león!

Takeshi lo miró y volvió a sonreír, agitándose entusiasmado ante el nuevo objeto extraño e interesante que le presentaban frente a sus ojos.

\- Pero es un león bueno, no tengas miedo. Papi siempre que mamá es una leona, y que nosotros somos leoncitos, pero no entiendo por qué dice eso, porque los leones son animales grandes y fuertes, y nosotros somos personas –de pronto sonrió con malicia, y se le acercó mucho a su hermanito para susurrarle al oído, haciéndole cosquillas–shhh, no digas nada, pero me parece que papi sabe taaaaanto taaaanto de todo, que se le llenó la cabeza, y para aprender cosas más muy difíciles se tiene que olvidar otras muuuy tontas y fáciles, ¿no crees?

Tan gracioso e ilógico fue ese comentario que alcanzaron a escuchar, que estallaron todos en risas. Pero lo que ninguno se esperó, fue que se sumara una nueva carcajada que jamás habían oído. Al principio fue un sonido corto y estridente, muy agudo, que sólo fue oído por Byakko que estaba muy cerca del bebé. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho, y cortó su risotada al instante, lo que llamó la atención de su familia. Y ese segundo de silencio les permitió escuchar ese sonido que tanto estaban esperando, al menos Senku y Kohaku. Lamentablemente duró muy poco, ya que Takeshi no encontró más fuente de inspiración para seguir probando de hacer esos sonidos como los demás, pero fue suficiente para que sus hermanos festejen gritando entusiasmados, en especial Byakko, que estaba muy orgulloso de haber provocado la primera risa de su hermanito. Eso pareció ser muy divertido para Takeshi, quién volvió a soltar una carcajada. Al darse cuenta de que eso era lo que lo hacía reír, los niños comenzaron a saltar y moverse alocadamente alrededor del bebé, que ahora además de reírse también agitaba su cuerpito imitando torpemente lo que hacían sus hermanos. Kohaku se había aferrado al brazo de Senku mientras escuchaba con lágrimas de emoción las primeras risas de su hijo. El científico apoyó su mano libre sobre una de ella para entrelazar sus dedos, mientras concentraba todos sus sentidos en grabar esa preciosa imagen y ese mágico sonido en su memoria. No existía nada más en ese momento para él, además de compartirlo con su familia. Eso era la felicidad, pura y directa a las venas.

Por supuesto que al poco tiempo Kohaku anunció a los cuatro vientos que Takeshi había reído por primera vez, y otra vez tuvieron una ola de visitas y felicitaciones durante los próximos días, todos querían escuchar a ese bombón soltar carcajadas de verdad. Kokuyo literalmente dejó lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento para correr a ver a su nieto, y por poco arrancó la puerta para entrar por su cuenta de tan ansioso que estaba. Sólo tenía ojos y oídos para el pequeño, casi ignorando al resto de la familia. Aunque claro, tampoco Takeshi era una máquina de risas, y justo en ese momento se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente, lo cual desilusionó un poco a su abuelo. Pero no pensaba rendirse fácilmente, y decidió quedarse un rato más para pasar el tiempo con sus otros nietos. Como Kokuyo era un poco de la antigua generación y tenía otro tanto de terquedad, se resistió a aprender a leer y escribir por varios años, pero luego irónicamente terminó aprendiendo un poco a la par de Michiko, que muy orgullosa quería mostrarle sus avances en ambas cosas, pero él se sentía mal de no poder entender. Así que, como excusa para pasar más tiempo con ella, se animó a aprender bajo su tutela, y la pequeña adoraba poder enseñarle algo a alguien que no sea su hermano menor u otros niños de su edad, aunque fuesen también inteligentes como su amigo Kuōtsu, el castaño de ojos violetas.

Pero una hora después, cuando Michiko había encontrado algo más divertido que hacer, Kokuyo se volvió a asomar a la cuna del bebé, y se encontró con que ya había abierto los ojos, pero sólo miraba los juguetes que tenía encima en silencio, atento. El abuelo giró de la manivela para que comiencen a moverse, y Takeshi abrió más los ojos y comenzó a sonreír.

\- Ooooh, así que querías que alguien haga esto para divertirte. No te preocupes, aquí está el abuelo Kokuyo– Pero pronto el pequeño dejó de mirar los juguetes y lo comenzó a mirarlo fijo a él. Enternecido por ser una fuente de atención mayor que la de los objetos colgantes, alzó a su nieto de la cuna. –¿Te gusta que giren los juguetes? ¿O te gustaría girar a ti también?

\- Pruébalo, viejo, ese leoncito parece que se excita con las emociones fuertes –Senku intercedió, levantando la vista de los planos que estaba estudiando– Así Ryusui le sacó su primera sonrisa, y lo hemos hecho reír un poco también.

\- ¿Así que te gusta volar? Yo volé una sola vez, y fue algo increíble que nunca olvidaré, así que puedo entenderte.

Kokuyo lo elevó lo más que pudo en el aire, y luego fue girando y caminando lentamente, sacándole más de esas divinas sonrisas y gritos de emoción. Luego se lo acercó hasta tocar la nariz del pequeño, y lo volvió a levantar, haciendo esos movimientos varias veces más. Finalmente, Takeshi comenzó a reír cada vez se acercaba tanto a esos ojos brillantes que lo miraban, e incluso intentó agarrarlo por la barba, cosa que en un momento logró.

\- ¿Con que te gusta mi barba? ¡Claro, nunca pudiste tocar una antes! A qué es muy suave y genial, ¿eh?

\- ¿Estás alardeando de tu vello facial frente a un bebé? Es absurdo

\- Eres joven, pero puede que en unos años te empiece a crecer también, y vas a saber apreciar lo que es tener una barba así.

\- No, diez billones por ciento seguro que no me interesa ser un peludo como tú, y tampoco creo que esté en mis genes, aunque no tengo referencias.

\- Bueno, a tu hijo sí le gusta mi barba, eso es lo que me importa. O quizás le haga cosquillas.

\- Es probable. Al menos si ríe en vez de llorar, es una buena señal.

\- Sabes Senku, no hay mayor alegría para un hombre que hacer feliz a su familia. Yo tuve que ocuparme del bienestar de toda la aldea desde joven, además del de mis hijas, en especial desde que mi esposa enfermó y murió. No tuve muchas oportunidades en su momento de poder estar tan relajado, solamente jugando y haciendo tonterías así con mis hijas, así que ahora lo valoro mucho y siento que lo puedo aprovechar, aunque sea como abuelo. Ahora me arrepiento un poco de pensar que tenía que mostrarme siempre como un hombre fuerte y duro, un ejemplo inflexible, aún para mis hijas. Quizás tú en tu tiempo tuviste más suerte con tu padre, y estoy seguro que le encantaría hacer esto con tus nietos, aunque lamentablemente no pueda.

\- Puede que no con los míos, pero imagino que tuvo varios hijos y nietos, o sino esta aldea no existiría tantos años después. Y no dudo que él sí chorreaba baba desde el principio, Byakuya nunca tuvo problemas con expresarse cariñosamente, no tenía vergüenza alguna ese viejo–de todo lo que recordaba de su infancia, las enormes sonrisas y las expresiones de ternura en su rostro eran lo que más se repetía– Y ya sé que pasaron miles de años desde que murió, pero… creo que lo puedo ver en tus ojos ahora, Kokuyo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿El amor paternal?

\- Eso…y me refiero a que tienes el mismo color y brillo en los ojos que él. Lo sé, es ridículo, pasaron demasiadas generaciones de por medio, y no tengo idea cómo se veían sus compañeros, y quizás tienes un 0,01% de él en tus genes. Pero cuando veo esa expresión en tus ojos al mirar a mis hijos…puedo recordarla porque él me miraba así.

\- Senku… –Kokuyo se le acercó, y le apoyó una mano en el hombro de su yerno– No entiendo de "genes", y no sé qué tan posible o no sea que yo haya heredado algo de tu padre, pero puedo decirte que, si es así, no podría sentirme más orgulloso de eso. Y si en mis ojos puedes ver a tu padre disfrutando de sus nietos, mírame todo lo que quieras, y te demostraré que seré el mejor abuelo posible para compensar que tus hijos no hayan podido conocer a su otro abuelo, que seguro los hubiera amado y consentido con todo su corazón. Si tú eres hoy el gran hombre que todos sabemos que eres, no dudo que es por todo el amor y las enseñanzas que tu padre compartió contigo, todos los valores que te transmitió.

\- Gracias –no pudo contestarle más que eso, ya que su garganta se cerró, y sus ojos quemaban.

Hacía tiempo que no le entristecía mucho o lloraba la ausencia de su padre, pero cada vez que recordaba esos detalles eran como si le clavaran un puñal. Todo lo que hizo por él, cuando estaban juntos, y aun lo que dedicó el resto de su vida para dejarle el legado que salvaría la vida de millones de personas, y a pesar de no saber a ciencia cierta si le llegaría…esa era la determinación de un hombre que amaba a su hijo, aunque no fuese siquiera de su propia sangre. A veces sólo quería poder volver a verlo una vez más para darle un gran abrazo, ya sin importarle si era vergonzoso o estúpido, porque Byakuya le había dado todo. La ciencia, el conocimiento, los recursos, su apoyo, su amor…incluso en cierta forma le dio la familia que hoy tenía. Diez billones de puntos para ese viejo apasionado.

\- Ah, y Senku… así como te dije que yo lamento en cierta forma no haber sido más abierto con mis hijas, puedo decirte que tú no vas a tener nunca nada por lamentar al respecto. Al principio eras un poco reticente y todo, pero…la forma en la que amas a Kohaku, y ahora a tus hijos... cómo los crías, los proteges, los acompañas y los consientes, te aseguro que eres un hombre, y un padre, que pondría muy orgulloso al tuyo. Yo por mi parte me siento así, y en cierta forma eres como un hijo para mí. Y ya que dices que tal vez me parezca un poco a Byakuya, quiero decirte algo, y quiero que me mires bien a los ojos, y busques en ellos a tu padre y que recuerdes su voz –Senku lo miró, aunque eso estaba siendo demasiado para él– Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hijo, y te quiero tanto… gracias por todo.

Y eso terminó de quebrar a Senku, porque realmente pudo ver en esos ojos café a los de su padre, y por esos misterios y milagros de la mente, tan decidido que estaba a encontrar a su padre de alguna forma, no oyó la voz de Kokuyo, sino la de Byakuya, y esas palabras tan sentidas calaron en su corazón tan hondo, que arrasaron completamente con el poco autocontrol emocional que le quedaba al científico. Y lloró, y no intentó ocultar ni reprimir sus lágrimas como otras veces, porque una sola vez en su vida desde que despertó en ese mundo de piedra se había permitido hacer al menos un poco de duelo por su padre.

Kokuyo, con mucha delicadeza, le acercó a Takeshi y se lo colocó en sus brazos, porque sintió que su hijo sería lo más reconfortante para él en ese momento, era ese tipo de amor el que necesitaba cerca y que lo consuele. Justo en ese momento entró Kohaku a la casa, y se asustó al ver la escena sin entender lo que pasaba: Senku llorando a lágrima tendida con su hijo en brazos; pero enseguida su padre la miró y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente, y sin decir una palabra, le gesticuló para que se acerque a su esposo. Kokuyo le dio un breve abrazo y un beso en la cabeza, cosa que la sorprendió aún más porque era la primera vez que lo hacía, y se fue por la puerta con una sonrisa serena en la cara, a pesar de lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- Senku…estoy aquí.

No quería interrumpir lo que sea que estaba pasando, así que sólo le dijo eso mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, y le secaba las lágrimas con suaves besos, transmitiéndole todo su amor. Lo que sea que había provocado eso en él, era evidente que lo necesitaba para liberarse de algo que guardaba muy profundamente, y que finalmente había soltado. Y ella estaría junto a él, como siempre, así como también ahora tenía a sus hijos, para ayudarlo a sanar y seguir adelante.

**Buenas! No hay nada tan pesado, ni luego tan liviano, como liberarse de lo que sea que nos guardamos y nos ata de alguna forma u otra. Pero hacerle frente, para poder seguir adelante, es algo que requiere valentía, y mucho corazón. Perdón si los dejé un poco tristes, pero sentía que en algún momento quería escribir sobre eso, ya que Senku nos viene recordando en silencio, hace rato, cuánto extraña al gran Byakuya, y cuánto lamenta no poder volverlo a ver. Y la mejor forma de superarlo, es junto a su presente y amada familia.**

**Bueno, al menos también hubo ternura y adorabilidad! xD Hasta el próximo capítulo, cuídense!**


	14. Chapter 14

Seis meses tenía ya el pequeño Takeshi. Y cada mes que pasaba, era más y más precioso, y singular. Resultó ser que tenía una genética particularmente prolífica en el pelo, y le había crecido más largo que a sus hermanos mayores, y ya podía verse claramente el degradé del blanco al verde que sólo su padre y él compartían, sólo que generaba un gracioso contraste verlos juntos, ya que el pelo de Senku era todo parado y pajoso, y el de Takeshi lacio y suave. Eso, sumado a sus grandes y brillantes ojos rojos, y su cara y cuerpo todos regordetes y suaves, daban una imagen que podía robar la atención de quien lo mirara, por horas. En especial desde que daba señales de empezar a entender lo que le decían a su alrededor, aunque todavía no hacía más que balbucear sonidos. Byakko se entretenía en particular con su hermanito, preguntándole "Takeshi, ¿dónde está papá? ¿y mamá? ¿y nee-chan?", y el bebé buscaba con la mirada alrededor uno a uno, y se reía a sonoras carcajadas cuando los susodichos se escondían y aparecían repentinamente frente a él, y le hacían cosquillas en la barriguita o le tiraban de los piecitos antes de volver a esconderse.

Así jugaban un buen rato, en especial entre hermanos, y Senku les recomendó que hicieran hincapié en decir un nombre claro para cada juguete u objeto que le mostraran, así podía empezar a identificarlos, y prepararlo a que más adelante pueda intentar balbucear los nombres, aunque no fuese porque lo entendiera, sino sólo por imitar lo que oía. Lograba ya decir sílabas como "ba", "ga", "ka" y "da", y a veces las repetía varias veces, llenando de ilusión a sus padres, pero sólo lo lograba con esas consonantes.

Kohaku estaba en la cama boca abajo, apoyándose sobre sus codos con su bebé en el medio, mientras Senku leía recostado unos informes a su lado, con Byakko despatarrado durmiendo encima de su torso.

\- ¿Quién va a decir pronto ma-má? ¿Takeshi? –el pequeño la miró al escuchar su nombre– Mmmmaaaaa-mmmmaaaa. Mmmmmaaaa-mmmmaaaaa.

\- Leona, sabes bien que lo más probable es que primero diga "papá", ayudaría más que nos enfoquemos en repetirle eso. Me tienes al lado, puedes señalarme y va a entender.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? Es injusto, yo estoy con él la mayor parte del día, quizás fue casualidad que Michiko y Byakko te llamaran a ti primero.

\- No, no fue casualidad. Como ves, sólo pronuncia sílabas que le son fáciles de decir, que no requieren que coloque los labios o la lengua de forma compleja. Y el fonema de la "m" y lo que le implica mantener la vibración de los labios para hacerlo sonar, es más difícil que la "p", que es un sonido breve y más explosivo.

\- Me perdiste en fonema –le respondió frunciendo el ceño.

\- Es el sonido más pequeño producido en un lenguaje…lo importante es que los bebés suelen decir primero "papá" sólo porque les es más fácil, no porque eso signifique un vínculo más profundo. Sino sería absurdo que me llame a mí primero, cuando tú eres la que lo gestó, lo alimenta desde que nació, y en general pasa más horas contigo. No es un leoncito ingrato, simplemente es la naturaleza del lenguaje y la expresión fonética.

\- Mmm ya veo. Es nuestro tercer hijo, y recién me vengo a enterar de eso ahora.

\- Nunca lo preguntaste antes.

\- Bueno, de todas formas…pronto dirá "papá", ¿cierto? Hace casi un mes empezó con las otras sílabas.

\- Sí, pero aunque lo diga, todavía no se refiere a mí. Sólo está imitando voces, no lo hace para llamarme realmente, para eso faltarán un par de meses. Aunque cuando lo haga y vea nuestra felicidad, comenzará a asociarlo y ahí sí lo dirá con el objetivo de llamar nuestra atención.

\- Pero fue el más rápido de todos en comenzar a hablar, aunque sea esos balbuceos suyos.

\- Eso no me extraña, tiene a cuatro personas cerca gran parte del día jugando y hablándole, es esperable que sea el más rápido en hacer todo. Y es el más mimado.

\- Te pondría en duda eso. Todos lo fueron, pero Michiko pienso que fue la más mimada, fue la única bebé que nació ese año, y además nuestra...Entre los amigos del mundo moderno, y la aldea…"la hija del líder de la aldea y su esposa".

\- Tú también eres la líder de la aldea, no te adjuntes al título que me dieron de esa forma. No me importa ni un milímetro que todavía tengan cultura patriarcal aquí. Diez billones por ciento seguro que tú mereces ser la líder de la aldea más que yo, tú los conoces a todos y convives con ellos desde que naciste.

\- Pero tú y tu ciencia hicieron más por nosotros que cientos de generaciones previas, así que estamos a mano. Como sea…nunca les faltó atención a nuestros hijos.

\- Sí, no sé qué hubiéramos hecho sin su ayuda. Aunque nosotros abrimos el telón para que unos años después más de uno decidiera asentarse, salió todo bien al final, para todos.

Senku se sentó lentamente, procurando no despertar a Byakko, y Kohaku estiró los brazos para que se lo pase a ella antes de que se despierte por la ausencia de calor corporal. Pero el científico no pensaba irse, sino que se recostó boca abajo, y estiró un dedo para jugar con la manito de su hijo– Vamos leoncito, papá quiere que le muestres lo inteligente que eres, no seas tímido. Sí, papá –con una sonrisa el pequeño se hizo un ovillo de emoción, y luego estiró sus bracitos hacia él, y Senku se arrastró para poner su cara al alance de sus manitas.

\- No puedo con esto, no sé si que tú o él sean así de adorables me va a derretir más.

\- No puedo evitarlo, no cuando pide así por mí. –Volvió a mirar a su hijo– No sé qué esperas, Takeshi, le diste a Ryusui tu primera sonrisa, y a tu hermano la primera carcajada…es hora de que le des a papá un momento inolvidable, ¿no crees que se lo merece, pa-pá?

El bebé frunció un poco el ceño, y apoyó sus pequeños dedos en los labios de su padre, como si estuviese analizando por qué se movían así. Senku repitió "pa-pá" lentamente varias veces, y Takeshi seguía observándolo. De pronto su hijo le palmeó en los labios, como si quisiera callarlo, haciéndolo reír, y le siguió el juego por unos segundos. Luego volvió a decir "pa-pá" una vez más, y se calló, pero Takeshi esta vez le agarró los labios, y Senku lo tomó como para volver a hablar. Así estuvieron unos minutos, y la expresión de concentración nunca abandonó el pequeño rostro.

\- Ba-ba –Soltó al cabo de unos segundos.

\- Casi –sonrió divertido– Baba es la cantidad absurda de líquido que le haces soltar a las glándulas salivales de nuestras bocas con cada cosa que haces. Lo que tienes que decir es "pa-pá". Pa…pá.

\- Senku, tampoco esperes que…

\- Pa-pa

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron mucho, y una enorme sonrisa asomó a su rostro.

\- ¡Eso es, leoncito! Diez billones de puntos para ti.

\- Es increíble, nuestro bebé –Kohaku tuvo que contener las lágrimas de emoción– Senku, ¿viste esa cara de concentración? Era como si estuviese pensando y analizando cómo lo hacías, parece mentira…

\- Sí, me sorprendió, creo que se va a parecer a mí más que sólo en apariencia. De todas formas, ahora es probable que repita infinitamente "pa-pa-pa-pa", sólo está probando decir eso, acuérdate que no me está llamando. Pero no me importa ni un milímetro, es un paso más cerca. ¿Cómo dijiste, Takeshi? ¿Pa-pá?

Ahora veían cómo movía la boca como un pez fuera del agua, sin producir sonido, pero moviendo los labios a la par de Senku, que repetía esas sílabas varias veces.

\- Pa-pa –dijo, y sonrió en espejo a la sonrisa de su padre.

\- Te lo estás tomando en serio, ¿eh?

\- Te envidio, ya quisiera que lo intente conmigo –a pesar de la felicidad, Kohaku hizo un mohín.

\- Puede que estés de suerte, parece que está muy concentrado. No descarto que diga "ma-má" ahora, algunos bebés lo hacen, sólo te dije que es un poco más elaborado para ellos. Y piensa en los que sólo son criados por sus madres.

\- Sí, tienes razón, Senku.

\- Vamos a experimentar, leoncito. Si hay algo que sé gracias a la ciencia, es que las cosas no salen al primer intento muchas veces, pero hay que perseverar. Tienes la mitad del trabajo hecho con la "a", vamos a lo nuevo la "mmmmmmm" –posó los deditos de su hijo en sus labios, y Takeshi soltó una adorable carcajada– ¿Te hace cosquillas? Bien, eso es lo que tienes que sentir, pero en tu propia boca, cerrada.

\- ¡Ah…ya sé qué podemos hacer! –de repente Kohaku dijo entusiasmada, y se levantó a buscar algo. Volvió al rato con un tubito de madera, y lo abrió con una sonrisa orgullosa– ¡Ja! Por lo que veo, estás haciendo que mire especialmente los labios, ¿cierto? Bueno, podemos usar esto.

\- ¿"Podemos"? No, ni hablar, ni en diez billones de años, no de nuevo.

\- Es por el bien de nuestro hijo, y sabes que tengo razón, ¿vas a negarte?

\- Tsk…juegas sucio, leona.

Resignado, admitió que su esposa tenía razón, aunque no le hacía un milímetro de gracia la propuesta, y se sentó en la cama. Kohaku se pintó los labios de un rojo sangre muy llamativo, y luego se los pintó a su esposo. Se rió muy fuerte, satisfecha con su ocurrencia.

\- Pensé que nunca más en mi vida volvería a pasar por esto –dijo muy irritado– Quién diría que usaríamos el óxido de hierro para algo como esto... Me lo vas a pagar.

\- Te ves muy linda, Senki-chan.

A pesar de que Kohaku todavía tenía a Byakko en sus brazos, Senku la agarró de la cintura y la atrajo hasta hacerla sentarse en su regazo, besándola apasionadamente. Por supuesto que todo el labial se corrió de sus bocas, haciendo un enchastre en sus caras, pero la imagen que dieron pareció ser muy divertida para Takeshi, que soltó una carcajada fuerte. Ellos tampoco pudieron evitar reír, pero se limpiaron un poco con el dorso de la mano, y Kohaku volvió a retocar el labial en ambos. Seguro era una vista espantosa, pero nadie iba a verlos. A Senku le vino la imagen de unos payasos muy macabros, pero si su hijo lo encontraba divertido más que escalofriante, era todo lo que importaba, valía la pena el "sacrificio".

\- Si no me hubieras provocado de esa forma, me hubiera resultado muy excitante verte así, y ahora ya sé cómo pienso cobrarme este plan tuyo, aunque después de lo que tengo en mente voy a necesitar un buen baño para limpiarme –le sonrió lascivamente, y la rubia se sonrojó completamente, entendiendo rápidamente a lo que se refería, pero accedió con una sonrisa pícara, y dejó la marca de un beso rojo en el cuello del científico.

\- ¿Algo como eso?

\- Sí, y en muchos otros lugares. Así que disfruta de tu ingenioso plan mientras puedas.

Esta vez llamaron juntos la atención de Takeshi, haciendo los sonidos con la "mmm" y diciendo "ma-má", señalando también a Kohaku. Como el pequeño apoyaba sus manitas en los labios de Senku, se colorearon del tinte del labial también, y completó una obra de arte rupestre involuntaria en el rostro de su padre. Kohaku seguía con Byakko en sus brazos a una distancia prudente de su bebé, por lo que no sufrió el mismo ataque artístico que él, aunque estaba resultando muy divertida esa sesión de juego y aprendizaje para los tres.

\- Baaa baaa

\- Es tu sílaba favorita, ¿eh? No estás tan lejos, leoncito. La "b" y la "m" empiezan parecido, y se sostienen con la vibración de los labios. Pero tienes que empezar con la boca más cerrada –apretó los labios exageradamente para mostrarle.

\- Si le explicas tanto lo vas a confundir, Senku, tampoco entiende tanto.

\- De todas formas, lo incentiva y le ofrece más modelos de cómo podemos usar la boca para hablar. Si le hablas sólo simple e imitándolo tú a él, diez billones por ciento seguro que eso va a implicar un retraso en su lenguaje cuando crezca más. Estás siendo más lógica que yo mismo, déjame divertirme un poco.

\- Si tú lo dices…Takeshiiii –con una voz cantarina lo llamó, y él la miró– muy bieeeen, precioso de mamá. Una vez más, y te dejamos descansar… "mmmaaa-mmmaaa".

Quizás fue el brillo de felicidad en los ojos de Kohaku, y la expresión de amor y dulzura que le dedicó, pero eso pareció ser suficiente para el pequeño, que se quedó muy quieto unos segundos, mirándole los llamativos labios rojos a su madre. Luego miró a su padre, que repitió las sílabas con la mirada llena de expectativa y entusiasmo al ver su repentina seriedad y concentración, y volvió a mirarla a ella.

\- Ma

Sólo eso dijo, una sola vez, e inmediatamente entrecerró sus ojos rojos de tan amplia que fue su sonrisa esta vez, como si realmente estuviese orgulloso de sí mismo. Senku y Kohaku estallaron de felicidad a su lado, impresionados, y lo abrazaron y besaron, llenándolo de una recompensa rebosante de amor. Claro que no les importó en lo más mínimo que estaban pintarrajeando la carita de su hijo con tanto afecto. En ese momento entró Michiko a la casa, que había llegado de su entrenamiento acompañada de Tsukasa, pero se congeló al ver la bizarra escena de sus padres con la boca y la cara de un color rojo, encima del bebé que también tenía ya toda la carita del mismo color, y soltó un grito de pavor y salió corriendo. El grito los sobresaltó mucho, reconociendo que era el de su hija, y apenas se miraron entre sí dándose cuenta la imagen terrorífica que estaban dando, entró Tsukasa casi bajando la puerta de una patada, con Michiko en sus brazos que estaba hecha un ovillo abrazada a él, temblando.

Él también abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante la vista, impactado, pero en cuanto vio a los dos estallar de risa a su lado, aflojó la tensión de su cuerpo. Pero no pudo reírse, la imagen de Senku con los labios (y la mayor parte de la cara ahora) pintados de rojo lo hizo perder toda la serenidad que lo caracterizaba. Kohaku, a modo de explicación, le mostró la barra de labios, pero se estaba doblando tanto de risa que fue inevitable ya que Byakko también despertara. Como todavía estaba adormilado y no había visto el estado de su padre y su hermano menor, sólo frunció mucho el entrecejo, mirando cada milímetro del extraño rostro de su madre. Pero como ella estaba prácticamente llorando de risa, lo único que hizo fue arrastrar la mano por su cara, y mirarse la mano. Al notar la extraña pintura que se le había pasado a él, con una diabólica sonrisa pasó ambas manos por los labios de ella, y Kohaku se las besó, y cuando ya estaban muy coloreadas se las frotó contra su propio rostro, y también estalló en carcajadas. Su madre lo apoyó en la cama, y por un momento su risa se cortó de golpe y sólo quedó con la boca entreabierta al ver el estado de los dos peliverdes.

Segundos después, la suave risa que ahora sí empezó a escucharse fue la de Tsukasa, que finalmente se había recompuesto de la sorpresa. Le murmuró algo a Michiko, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, y ella lentamente se despegó de él y se giró para volver a ver la verdadera situación. Se quedó unos largos segundos callada, mirando a cada uno, y el luchador la acercó a ellos y la bajó al piso. Senku todavía soltaba lágrimas de risa, sin poder controlarse de tan tentado que estaba, que para colmo le corrían espantosamente la cara pintarrajeada, pero al verla le estiró la mano (limpia) para saludarla. Lo que no se esperaba era que a su hija se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas, y le corriera la mano de un fuerte manotazo que le sacudió todo el brazo, antes de volver a abrazarse y llorar contra una de las fuertes piernas de su maestro, quién soltó un suspiro.

\- Puedo entenderla, le dieron un susto de muerte. Sin embargo, no puedo imaginarme la situación que explique esto.

\- Sí, perdona... –Senku buscó rápidamente una toalla de tela y se limpió el rostro lo mejor posible, y luego se la pasó a Kohaku y a Byakko– Resulta que estábamos ayudando a Takeshi a decir "papá" y "mamá" por primera vez, y Kohaku tuvo la idea de pintarnos los labios para así llamar más su atención. Pero el leoncito no pudo dejar sus manos quietas y se dedicó a un profundo estudio de cada músculo de mi cara, y así quedé. La leona está así porque lo llenó de besos cuando él logró decir "ma" contra todo pronóstico...

\- Entiendo –se arrodilló, para estar a la altura de su pupila– ¿Oíste, Michiko? Todo está bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Es sólo pintura.

\- M-me….asustaron…mucho –dijo entre sollozos entrecortados, y se volvió a abrazar al cuello del luchador.

\- Oooh, lo siento mucho, hija –a Kohaku se le estrujó el corazón de culpa– Perdónanos, por favor. Se suponía que nadie iba a ver esto, pero nos dejamos llevar porque fue muy divertido…lamento mucho lo que te asustamos.

\- Michiko…–Senku no sabía si acercarse a ella o no, y se arrepintió mucho cuando recordó que su hija lo había visto al borde de la muerte hace no más de un año, seguramente ver ese color rojo sangre en su familia la había asustado mucho, antes de poder procesar que estaban riendo– Michiko, perdón…no fue nuestra intención. ¿Puedes perdonar a papi y mami por el susto que te dimos?

Poco a poco, la pequeña se soltó de Tsukasa, y todavía con una mirada llena de reproche y lágrimas se giró para mirar a sus padres, asintiendo muy brevemente. Kohaku se arrodilló y extendió sus brazos hacia su hija, quien se acercó de a poco hasta dejarse abrazar, aunque no devolvió el abrazo.

\- Perdón, leoncita. Te prometo que te vamos a compensar por el mal momento. Lo que quieras, nos merecemos el sermón. Pero por suerte tu padrino siempre está para ti. Gracias, Tsukasa, y perdona.

\- ¿Padrino? –Michiko abrió mucho sus ojos carmín, y miró a su padre extrañada, y luego a su maestro.

\- Ah…es verdad, todavía no lo sabías. Hace poco decidimos que Tsukasa será tu padrino. Es como un protector, alguien que siempre te cuidará y querrá, como si fuera otro padre. Aunque mientras esté todo bien más bien será más como uno de tus tantos tíos malcriadores. ¿Te gusta la idea?

\- ¡Sí! –En un segundo, tu expresión se iluminó y sonrió ampliamente, haciendo soltar un suspiro de alivio a todos.

\- Y serán el primer dúo padrino-ahijada de la aldea Ishigami, es una costumbre que se perdió hace muchos años. Pero no me pongas celoso y muestres que lo quieres más a él que a tu padre, ¿eh? O me romperás el corazón…aunque creo que después de esto me lo merezco.

\- No –finalmente se decidió a perdonarlo– Te quiero mucho, papi.

\- Esa es mi leoncita, yo también te quiero mucho. Ven aquí, dame un abrazo con todas tus fuerzas, demuestra que eres hija de una leona y discípula del primate más fuerte del mundo.

Tomándolo como un reto y ya hermosa y sonriente una vez más, saltó sobre Senku para estrujarlo tanto como sus bracitos le permitían, y él bromeó exagerando un grito de derrota, y dejándose caer al piso para que ella se le trepara y se proclamara victoriosa de esa lucha de amor. El científico nunca se había sentido tan ridículo en toda su vida, y ese día le había demostrado que haría hasta las cosas más absurdas por su familia, pero disfrutaba esos momentos en el que no le importaba ni un milímetro actuar así, si era por ver una sonrisa en el rostro de todos ellos. Por un momento recordó a Byakuya y se identificó con lo tonto y divertido que había llegado a ser con tal de ver esa misma expresión de felicidad en el rostro de su hijo, y le agradeció mentalmente. Definitivamente lo más excitante de su vida, además de la ciencia, fue formar una familia en el mundo de piedra, y compartirlo con todas esas increíbles personas que ahora eran sus amigos, su gran familia elegida.

**Buenaaaas! Ahora sí, volví a actualizar esta ternurita de fanfic. Me encanta escribir y no me doy cuenta de las horas que pasan mientras lo hago, pero a veces los estudios y el trabajo se acumulan demasiado y deberían ser la prioridad xD. Así que ya saben la razón si me demoro, pero nunca voy a dejar colgados estos fics más de una semana...aunque sé que los malcrié mucho actualizando seguido jaja, algo que sólo voy a poder mantener durante la eterna cuarentena de este año por el covid :(, pero al menos espero darles entretenimiento y sacarles unas sonrisas. Hasta el próximo capítulo! Los leo! :) xD**


	15. Chapter 15

\- Y se viene el cohete de la ciencia, preparando el aterrizaje en 3…2…1…

Senku le daba de comer papilla a Takeshi, hacía unas semanas habían empezado a incorporar comida semi-sólida a su alimentación, además de la leche materna. Al principio le había parecido ridículo hacer toda esa actuación, pero cuando veía que su risueño hijo aceptaba la comida con más ganas, y le daba otras de esas preciosas sonrisas y carcajadas cuanto más exagerada era la actuación, dejó a un lado su seriedad, en especial cuando no había nadie más cerca. Pero después de varias cucharadas, el bebé corrió la cabeza, rechazando la comida. En su lugar señaló un biberón que había en la mesa, mirando a su padre.

\- No, leoncito. Ya estamos más grandes que para sólo señalar –agarró el objeto, pero no se lo dio– ¿Cómo le decimos a esto?

\- Ua-ua

\- Diez billones de puntos para ti, por ser tan rápido. Sí, agua, te la ganaste.

\- Papá, ¿si no lo decía no se la ibas a dar? –dijo en tono reprobatorio Michiko, que estaba cerca leyendo, pero alcanzó a oírlos.

\- No es como si fuese a dejarlo sediento, pero tiene que entender que es importante usar las palabras que sabe, si quiere algo. Sino, se quedaría cómodo y callado, y se retrasaría su desarrollo y aprendizaje. Así lo hicimos contigo y con Byakko, y ya ves que los dos están sanos y palabras no les faltan en su léxico.

-Pa-pa

Senku giró la cabeza, llamando al pedido de atención de su hijo, que señalaba la papilla.

\- Eeeeeeeeeeeeee

\- Bueno, no tenemos nombre para esto todavía, así que eso me basta. Eres un leoncito con mucho apetito, tu hermana aquí nos dio unos cuántos problemas para comer.

\- ¿Lo hice? – Preguntó avergonzada la pequeña

\- Sí, no te gustaba nada, y saliste temperamental como tu madre, más de una vez golpeaste el cuenco de papilla, haciendo volar todo por el aire. El único que te tuvo toda la paciencia y no le molestaba terminar cubierto de comida era tu abuelo Kokuyo. Y era imposible despegarte de tu madre, ya sabíamos quién era la favorita, aunque era lógico.

\- ¿Y el monito?

\- ¿Byakko? Fue menos quisquilloso con eso, o quizás fue porque ya teníamos más experiencia y sabíamos lidiar con esas situaciones. Pero él nos dio otros dolores de cabeza, como no quedarse quieto nunca, ya cuando tenía la edad de Takeshi se arrastraba por todos lados, no podíamos descuidarnos. Y poco antes de que aprendiera a caminar, nos quedamos dormidos contigo y tu madre, y cuando despertamos había desaparecido. Fue un gran susto, pero logramos encontrarlo…debajo de un árbol, parecía que había seguido un camino de hormigas. Ni se preocupó de alejarse de nosotros, todo lo contrario a ti. Así que no tengo idea cómo resultará con este mocosito aquí, pero parece que será una bola de fuego. Pero ahora hay más ojos y manos para cuidarlo y entretenerlo, ¿cierto?

\- ¡Sí! Y cuando crezca, le voy a enseñar ciencia, y entrenaré con él. Hasta que pueda hacerlo contigo y con mamá.

\- Oooh, ya lo tienes todo planeado. Me gusta que quieras prepararlo, aunque puedes dejar un poco para su hermano también. Sino vas a quedar como la hermana exigente, y Byakko se va a llevar toda la diversión.

Cuando Takeshi finalmente se llenó, estiró los brazos hacia su padre, y él lo cargó y le dio palmaditas en la espalda, meciéndolo suavemente, y logrando que al rato se quedara dormido. Senku lo apoyó en su cuna, y le encargó a Michiko que le eche un ojo mientras él iba a prepararse para organizar su trabajo.

Un rato después, Kohaku volvió con Byakko de la mano, había ido a visitar a su hermana y su sobrino, y había llevado a su hijo para que se divirtieran mientras ellas hablaban. Al encontrar a su bebé dormido, fue sumamente silenciosa, pero parecía en un sueño profundo, así que se relajó. Cuando Takeshi había cumplido los seis meses, volvió a entrenar con la intensidad que extrañaba. Disfrutaba de la vida bastante pacífica que llevaban últimamente, con todas las emociones de los nuevos proyectos científicos de Senku, y ya estaba bastante ocupada con encargarse de tres niños pequeños, y uno de ellos un bebé bastante demandante. Pero lo que más disfrutaba era entrenar, y hacía poco Tsukasa le había ofrecido que ella también se encargue de enseñar en la academia, iban a necesitar más manos, y era ideal para inspirar a otras mujeres, ya que el guerrero intimidaba mucho con su tremendo poder.

Senku había estado de acuerdo con la idea, siempre la apoyaba y la incentivaba a salir más de casa, pero todavía no podía pasar más de un par de horas afuera, porque su bebé seguía dependiendo de ella para alimentarse. Podía llevarlo con ella, y pedirle a alguien que lo cuidara, pero no iba a estar del todo concentrada, y no quería estar interrumpiendo una clase para encargarse del pequeño si lloraba o si lo tenía que amamantar. Así que accedió, pero postergándolo para cuando Takeshi tuviera al menos un año, sólo faltaban unos pocos meses.

\- Leona, volviste. ¿Puedes quedarte tú ahora, mientras yo salgo? Ryusui quería hablarme de algo.

\- ¿Ryusui? Está sorprendentemente tranquilo últimamente.

\- Creo que es porque está recuperando el tiempo perdido con Françoise, seguro que le está…

\- ¡Senku! –Kohaku lo calló y le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, señalando con disimulo a sus dos hijos, no era necesario tanto detalle para sus inocentes oídos.

\- Bueno, hasta luego leona. Voy a estar en el laboratorio si me necesitas.

El científico fue hacia allá, y se encontró con que el marinero ya lo estaba esperando. Pero tenía una mirada seria, algo raro en él, ni siquiera sonrió cuando se saludaron.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Ryusui? ¿Traes malas noticias?

\- No, no soy el que viene con sorpresas.

\- ¿Ah? ¿A qué viene eso? Presiento que vas a quejarte de algo, pero no se me ocurre de qué.

\- Que me enteré de cierta "designación", y creo que yo tengo méritos para ser parte también.

\- No me vengas con indirectas misteriosas, y dilo de una vez. No es propio de ti.

\- De acuerdo. Me enteré que hiciste a Tsukasa padrino de Michiko.

\- Sí, así fue, lo decidimos con Kohaku, ¿y qué?

\- Que yo deseo ser el padrino de Byakko o de Takeshi.

\- ¿Hablas en serio?

\- Siempre lo hago, no bromearía con eso.

\- No puedo creer que esa cara larga y lo que tenías que hablarme era por eso. Al menos no tengo que preocuparme de una mala noticia.

\- Es importante para mí, tus hijos son como mi familia también ¿Y bien?

\- Que pretendas una respuesta ahora es absurdo, sabes que es algo que tengo que hablar con la leona.

\- ¿Pero lo considerarás?

\- Tengo cosas mucho más prioritarias en las que pensar, lo de Tsukasa fue porque Michiko se prendió de él después del ataque que sufrimos con el médico loco, y ahora es su maestro de entrenamiento, y notamos que tiene mucha confianza y apego a él, inesperadamente. Pero Byakko todavía no tiene un apego particular por nadie fuera de su familia, y Takeshi es apenas un bebé. Prefiero que cuando crezcan más, ellos mismos lo decidan, según sus intereses y posibilidades. ¿Quién sabe si vas a seguir aquí en unos años?

\- No tengo pensado mudarme, Senku.

\- Quizás no, pero está en tu naturaleza viajar, navegar por el mundo. Y si más adelante formas tu propia familia, o quieres recorrer el mundo en barco, ¿entonces qué? No quisiera retenerte, ni tampoco asignarte como su padrino, y que después no puedas estar, y que sea sólo una palabra bonita.

\- Cuando yo me comprometo a algo, voy muy en serio. Sí, navegar es mi vida, y lo seguiré haciendo, pero ya nos conocemos hace poco menos de diez años, y creo que me conoces lo suficiente para saber que siempre podrán contar conmigo, y que ahora ustedes son mi familia, y mi lugar de pertenencia, y eso no cambiará nunca. Ya sabes que hay otros países con grandes adelantos, que se enfocaron en desarrollarse para estar casi como antes de la petrificación, y mismo en Japón también. Pero pese a eso, mi elección sigue siendo estar cerca de aquí, aunque tengamos un estilo de vida más parecido a un pueblo que a una ciudad. Y, sin embargo, no lo cambiaría.

\- Me sucede lo mismo, sí. Y así creo que es también para el resto del reino científico. Espero que estés de acuerdo con mi respuesta entonces. Sabes que no es necesario el título de padrino para que te confíe la vida de mis hijos, Ryusui. Y aunque lo quieran, los leoncitos no podrán sacarse de encima a un hombre tan ambicioso e insistente como tú, ¿no lo crees?

\- Exacto. Pero ya verás, voy a encargarme de ser el favorito de tus hijos, aunque mi instinto de marinero me dice que se dará naturalmente con Takeshi, después de todo yo le hice sonreír por primera vez.

\- Empieza a aparecer más seguido entonces, o no te reconocerá la cara y otro se quedará con el favoritismo. Deja respirar un poco a Françoise, o dentro de poco me temo que más que padrino, serás padre.

\- Hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido –chasqueó los dedos, a la vez que le guiñaba el ojo– Y déjame decirte que la subestimas. Ya sabes que es muy competente, y lo es tamb-

\- Demasiada información, Ryusui, demasiada información.

Cuando Takeshi despertó, y luego de alimentarlo de su pecho, Kohaku decidió darle un baño. Hacía unos años ya que podían aumentar la temperatura del agua gracias a un calentador de inmersión, por lo cual era mucho más rápido y agradable darse un baño, en vez de sólo tener que hacerlo con un paño, calentando una olla bajo el fuego. Y desde que tuvieron a su primera hija, Senku estaba obsesionado en buscar la forma de poder hacer eso con más practicidad, y sin necesidad de lidiar con todo el tema de encender un fuego. Así que ahora era cuestión de encender la batería y dejar que el tubo de metal caliente el agua por unos minutos, hasta volverla tibia y agradable. Habían construido una pequeña tina de barro, y en ella podía entrar cómodamente incluso Byakko, así que Kohaku la preparó para que se bañen juntos, pero hacía un tiempo cálido, así que la colocó afuera de la casa.

Takeshi disfrutaba mucho la hora del baño, y ahora que tenía un poco más de control de su cuerpo, le encantaba chapotear y salpicar todo. Ese fue otro de los motivos por los cuales Senku y Kohaku preferían bañarlo afuera, siempre que la temperatura ayudara, y si se sumaba alguno de sus traviesos hermanos mayores que le seguían el juego, los que terminaban empapados también eran los padres.

\- ¿Puedo bañarlo yo, mami? –el niño rubio pidió con ojos de cachorrito.

\- Bueno, pero ten cuidado de no mojarle los oídos o los ojos, y que no le entre jabón, ¿de acuerdo?

Takeshi golpeaba con sus manitos la superficie del agua, encantado con el sonido y el movimiento que producía. Kohaku le enviaba sus propias "olas" para entretenerlo, mientras Byakko le frotaba con la barra de jabón, y adoraba cómo el pequeño abría mucho los ojos y chillaba al ver cómo subía y bajaba la montañita de agua a su alrededor. Al ver esos grandes e inocentes ojos carmín que brillaban de entusiasmo con todo, no podía evitar desear que fuera así de chiquito y adorable por siempre. De pronto el bebé miró a su hermano, como si antes hubiera estado demasiado concentrado como para haberlo notado, y bajó la mirada al montón de burbujas que salían de la barra de jabón que sostenía. Luego de unos segundos, extendió sus manitos para agarrarla, pero en cuanto la tuvo entre sus dedos, ésta se resbaló y cayó al agua. Takeshi se miró las manos, como sorprendido de la repentina desaparición, y Byakko la encontró y se la volvió a alcanzar. Nuevamente, el pequeño intentó agarrarla, pero ese misterioso objeto resbaladizo se escapaba de sus manos con demasiada facilidad. Kohaku tuvo que taparse la boca para no soltar un gritito de ternura, la expresión ceñuda que tenía en ese exacto momento era igual a la de su padre cuando no podía resolver un problema científico.

Takeshi se acomodó para apoyarse también en sus manos, y empezó a gatear en el agua, decidido a ajustar cuentas con la barra de jabón. Pero cada vez que la encontraba, entre que era resbaladiza y que sus manos no eran lo suficientemente grandes ni fuertes, ésta salía disparada. Si bien el pequeño tenía mucha determinación, en algún momento su escasa paciencia se agotó, y Kohaku pudo ver cómo su cara comenzaba a ponerse roja, preludio de que iba a llorar. Byakko también notó la cara angustiada de su hermanito, y le acercó la barra de jabón entre las dos manos, la cual el bebé alejó de un manotazo, enojado, aunque finalmente no lloró, sino que se le quedó mirándola ceñudo.

Luego del baño, Kohaku lo secó y le puso el pañal de tela, y como lo notaba tan inquieto, preparó una manta en el piso de la casa y lo puso encima, para que gastara su energía gateando de un lado a otro. Michiko se acercó para jugar un rato con su hermanito, llevando consigo un cohete hecho de madera, regalo de Kaseki, y al verla el pequeño dijo "neeeeee" con una sonrisa, que es como la llamaba.

\- Sí, soy nee-chan. Ven aquí, Takeshi –el bebé logró gatear hasta ella, y agarró el juguete que le acercaba.

\- ¿Pero qué tengo acá, Takeshi? ¿No es éste tu juguete favorito? ¿No quieres venir mejor con nii-chan? –Cuando Byakko hablaba de esa forma, Kohaku no podía evitar recordar el lado rastrero de Ginro, sobre todo porque el pelo del niño lucía igual de largo que el de él.

\- Nii-niii –Sin culpa alguna, el bebé soltó el juguete y gateó lo más rápido que pudo hasta su hermano.

\- Eres un tramposo. Aunque es la única forma en que se acerque a ti, porque me quiere más a mí.

\- ¡No, me quiere más a mí! Yo soy más divertido.

\- No, tú eres más tonto, que es distinto.

\- ¡Basta ya! –La irritación de Kohaku se hizo sentir, y su mirada bastaba para silenciarlos. Pero eso no evitó que se saquen la lengua y se hagan caras, aunque siempre terminaban riendo.

En ese momento volvió Senku, y los dos niños abandonaron sus provocaciones para correr hacia él y abrazarlo.

\- ¿Sólo pasaron unas horas y ya me extrañan? Me parece que voy a tener que darles más experimentos científicos para ocuparles el tiempo.

\- Pa-pa. Paaa-paaa

Takeshi gateó lo más rápido que pudo, y logró agarrarse a las botas de su padre, aunque no pudo trepar más. Senku lo levantó, y el pequeño le dedicó una de sus brillantes sonrisas llenas de felicidad.

\- Bueno, parece que quiere más a papá que a nosotros dos.

\- ¿Pero quiere más a papi o a mami? –Byakko preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- ¿Y si lo experimentamos? –Ahora Michiko dedicó una mirada tan inocente como peligrosa a su padre.

\- ¿Y cómo piensan juzgar objetivamente los afectos de un bebé? –Senku decidió seguirles el juego, divertido de sus provocaciones.

\- Lo ponemos en el medio, y ustedes se ponen igual de lejos que él. Pero sin juguetes ni nada, no vale hacer trampa.

\- ¿Y al que se la acerca primero es al que quiere más? –Preguntó Byakko, entendiendo.

\- Claro.

\- Eso es incomprobable. Pero por esta vez lo voy a dejar pasar. Leona, ya los oíste. Ponte en posición –puso a su hijo en brazos de Michiko, mientras él se sentaba en el lado opuesto a su esposa, al borde de la manta.

La niña lo apoyó en el centro, y al principio el bebé se quedó quieto, sin entender lo que pasaba. Los dos comenzaron a llamarlo, y él miraba de uno a otro, indeciso. Seguramente era una difícil decisión para el pequeño, los dos le sonreían y lo llamaban muy animadamente. Pero como era de suponer, estaba mucho más conectado con la voz de su madre.

\- Takeshiii, ¡ven amor! Ven con mamá –Esa expresión de amor en los ojos de Kohaku era demasiado para él, y ella no tenía vergüenza alguna en usar un tono más dulce e infantil, que ciertamente lo atraía más que la voz grave de Senku. Pero su arma secreta y sutil fue que se palmeó el pecho al llamarlo, y eso inevitablemente hizo conexión directa con la mente de su hijo.

\- Maa-maaaa –Sin dudarlo ni un poco, comenzó a gatear hacia ella.

\- Oye, eso no es justo. Al final puedes ser más manipuladora que ese mentalista, leona.

\- ¿Qué? Yo no hice nada, sólo lo llamé –Intentó hacerse la inocente, fracasando miserablemente.

\- Pero no mientes tan bien como él, eres pésima actriz, si yo lo sabré...

\- No puedes engañar a un inocente bebé, Senku. Tú mismo dices que todavía no tiene desarrollado el pensamiento lógico. Fue puro instinto, se acercó a mí porque soy su madre. Estuvo dentro de mí.

\- Yo también estuve dentro de ti, así es como él llegó ahí en un principio –sonrió con picardía.

\- ¡Dioses, Senku! ¡Eres un….! –Le gritó horrorizada, roja como un tomate mientras él se rascaba la oreja con el dedo.

\- No entiendo… ¿a qué se refiere papi con que estuvo dentro de mami? –Preguntó Byakko confundido, mirando a su hermana –Papi ya era grande cuando conoció a mami, eso nos dijeron.

\- No lo sé, a veces dice cosas ilógicas.

\- Eres un atrevido...no puedo creer que hayas dicho algo tan puerco delante de ellos, ahora les vas a explicar tú la confusión, arréglate solo –enojada, se levantó con su hijo en brazos, y se fue de ahí.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste para estar dentro de mami? Como la comida… ¿por la boca?

Ante la inocente pregunta de su hijo, pero no de la tan inocente imagen mental que se formó en la mente de él, Senku trató de contener una carcajada.

\- No seas tont… espera –Michiko se detuvo a pensar– Por una vez dijiste algo inteligente, Byakko. Si yo meto mi dedo en tu boca, mi dedo está dentro tuyo, ¿no? Pero la boca no es muy grande…

\- Pero papi dijo que Takeshi estuvo en la panza de mami porque él estuvo adentro de ella…

\- Bueno, bueno, olviden lo que dije, fue un chiste –Senku se vio en un aprieto, al escuchar los incómodos comentarios de sus hijos– En realidad no es un chiste, tiene que ver con cómo se hacen los bebés, aunque sí lo dije en broma…pero ahora no es el momento, olvídenlo. Y no le pregunten a nadie, o diez billones por ciento seguro que van a quedar sin padre.

\- ¿No podemos preguntarle a mami tampoco?

\- En especial no pueden preguntarle a ella, ese es el motivo por el cual se podrían quedar sin padre. Esto no sale de acá, les digo.

\- ¿Entonces esto es un trato? –Preguntó Michiko, pensativa– Pero para que sea un trato, nosotros necesitamos algo a cambio.

\- Esto parece un dejavú de una situación que tuve con tu maestro…bien, de acuerdo. Pero es la única y última vez que voy a negociar algo con ustedes. Lo piensan y tenemos un trato, pero no piensen que pueden aprovecharse demasiado, mocosos.

Los niños sonrieron diabólicamente, y el científico lamentó instantáneamente haber hecho esa broma atrevida, no volvería a cometer ese error, esos niños eran demasiado inteligentes y astutos para su propio bien. Pero si alguna tranquilidad le daba todo esto, era que estaban muy bien enseñados, por él y por sus amigos, y estaba seguro que, si así eran a tan corta edad, no tendría que preocuparse porque nadie intente aprovecharse de ellos, más bien lo contrario, los otros tendrían que temer…y cuánto.

**Buenaaaas! Aquí nuevamente! Bueno, les debía a estos leoncitos tan adorables y traviesos la actualización...y se vienen algunos saltos de tiempo, para que sea más entretenido el desarrollo del crecimiento de Takeshi. **

**De paso, quiero avisarles que tomé la decisión de actualizar sólo hasta dos historias por semana. Como mínimo una (que seguramente sea "No es ciencia, es amor"), y casi seguro que alterne entre "Todo por protegerte" y "Juntos"...salvo que escriba algún one-shot para refrescar. Me demanda mucho tiempo escribir, y tengo mucho trabajo, estudio, y ganas de hacer otras cosas en mi vida jaja, y no quiero sentirlo una obligación tampoco. Ni que hablar que cuando se termine la cuarentena aquí, voy a estar más ocupada todavía... en fin, hasta el próximo capítulo! Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, como siempre!**


	16. Chapter 16

Tal como habían especulado, una vez que el pequeño Takeshi comenzara a estar más seguro y activo con el gateo, no iban a poder pararlo. Parecía tener la energía interminable de Byakko, pero a pesar de ser tan chiquito, daba la impresión de tener un poder de análisis tal como el de su hermana Michiko. Es decir: Sería peligrosamente astuto e imparable cuando creciera. Ya tenía nueve meses, y si bien su vocabulario todavía se reducía a unas pocas sílabas y mayormente balbuceo incoherente, cuando lo miraban a los ojos cualquiera se daba cuenta que pensaba mucho más de lo que podía expresar con palabras.

Pero a pesar de ser un príncipe mimado, parecía que había heredado la faceta ácida de su padre en algunos aspectos, y a veces a Senku le recordaba a la personalidad ciertos gatos. El niño en un principio adoraba los mimos y que jueguen con él, pero pasado un momento, no tenía problemas en alejar de un empujón a quien quiera que sea que se estuviese volviendo demasiado baboso con él. Lamentablemente, eso sólo lo hacía todavía más adorable a los ojos de los demás, ya que hacía un puchero demasiado tierno e irresistible, y ya no había forma de evitar que le llenen su carita de besos.

Quizás por eso mismo era que Takeshi pareció desarrollar eventualmente una preferencia por su padre, ya que Senku no lo cargoseaba demasiado, o lo hacía de una forma mucho menos invasiva al menos. A donde fuera que su padre se moviera dentro de la casa, el bebé lo seguía gateando, y cuando se tenía que ir a trabajar, bastaba que cierre la puerta de la casa para que se escuche un "pa-pa" angustiado, que se convertía en un llanto a gritos si nadie más se acercaba a distraerlo. Ese favoritismo vino también de que Senku era el que siempre le traía juguetes nuevos, originales, que diseñaba con Chrome o el viejo Kaseki, y por supuesto que todos eran científicos.

Y hubiera parecido que Ryusui acertó con su "instinto de marinero", aunque esta vez de marinero no tenía en nada la cuestión, de que Takeshi iba a encontrar en él a su persona favorita fuera de su familia. Una mañana el capitán pasó junto con Françoise por la casa de los Ishigami.

\- Buenos días –Saludó cuando Senku le avisó desde dentro que podía pasar –¿Interrumpo algo?

\- Sólo el desayuno

\- Seremos breves entonces. Queríamos invitarlos a navegar hoy, hace un día estupendo y el mar está muy tranquilo.

\- Hace mucho que no lo propones, pero no sería una mala idea. Últimamente hemos estado todos muy ocupados. Sólo tendríamos que ver si alguien puede cuidar a Takeshi.

\- Eso no será necesario –Ryusui chasqueó los dedos– Ya que él también está invitado.

\- ¿Seguro? Es un bebé, podría hacerle mal el vaivén del barco.

\- Si no lo probamos no lo podemos saber. Y estoy determinado a demostrarte que Takeshi será un futuro marinero, y que yo sería un excelente padrino en ese caso. Quiero darle su primera experiencia en altamar. ¿Se apuntan?

\- Leona, ¿qué dices? ¿Tienes ganas de un paseo en el Perseo, por los viejos tiempos? Con los niños, todos.

\- Mmmm está bien, pero si a Takeshi no le gusta o empieza a llorar, nos volvemos, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Es un trato. Aunque ya lo verán, les digo que lo amará. Mi instinto…

\- "de marinero no falla", lo sabemos, diez billones por ciento seguro.

\- Los espero en el barco entonces, vengan cuando estén listos.

Una hora después se encontraron en el Perseo. Hacía un día soleado casi perfecto, pero eso no fue sorpresa para Ryusui, que les dijo que ya lo sabía desde el amanecer. Lo curioso es que cuando subieron al barco, notaron que ya había una caja con una buena cantidad de manjares preparados, pero a esta altura ya no les sorprendía la monstruosa eficiencia de Françoise. Antes de zarpar, el marinero le puso en la cabeza a Takeshi un sombrero de capitán miniatura, idéntico al de él. Kohaku se derritió de ternura, y le preguntó si lo había hecho Yuzuriha, a lo cual la mayordomo le respondió que sí, que se lo habían encargado hace unos días.

Cualquiera pensaría que los movimientos del barco podrían asustar o descomponer al bebé, pero, por el contrario, nunca había reído tanto. Cuando lo dejaron gatear por el piso del Perseo, al principio se quedó quieto y con una expresión de cautela y curiosidad, como absorbiendo la confusión de que la superficie bajo él se meciera lentamente. Pero luego sonrió, y comenzó a corretear por todos lados, hasta que Ryusui lo alzó y lo llevó a la proa. Los ojos de Takeshi se abrieron e iluminaron como nunca al ver el mar, el reflejo del agua azul y brillante, y la espuma que chocaba contra el barco. Sus manitas se estiraron para intentar agarrar el agua, pero eso era imposible que suceda, y rápidamente lo entendió, con una adorable carita de desilusión que rompía el corazón de cualquiera.

Ryusui era un hombre que no le gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar, pero eso se aplicaba también en los niños, así que le pidió a Senku si podía bajar un bote y mostrarle el mar a Takeshi más de cerca. A Kohaku en un principio casi se le paró el corazón al oír eso, su instinto de madre saltaba mucho antes que la razón, pero Senku la calmó al decirle que él o ella podían bajar también al bote, y que la propuesta venía de uno de los mejores marineros del mundo, que confiaba en que nada pasaría con su hijo, Ryusui no lo permitiría. Realmente el mar estaba planchado, era el día perfecto para hacer eso. Todavía con un poco de reticencia, Kohaku aceptó, pero era sabido que otro diablillo iba a querer ser parte.

\- ¡Quiero ir también! ¡Quiero iiiiiiiiir! ¿Puedo? –los enormes ojitos azules de súplica de Byakko eran su arma infalible.

\- No estoy segura, ya dos niños en un bote en altamar, podría ser peligroso –Kohaku seguía aterrada por dentro.

\- Pero papi dijo que pueden venir. ¿Papi, puedo? Po' favo' –Puchero incluído, eso fue el golpe final de ternura que asestó.

Y con eso lo perdió. Senku nunca se había molestado en ser muy disciplinado con sus hijos, siempre Kohaku había sido la más firme de los dos en su crianza. Y si algo eran los niños, eran astutos. Sabían cuál era el eslabón débil, y ahí hacían su movida. Ya el escuchar "papi" en lugar de "papá" como le decía Michiko o ahora Takeshi, era algo que secretamente lo ablandaba al científico, y más viniendo de un precioso niño que lucía como Kohaku en miniatura. Pero si encima hablaba con ese tono infantil y suplicante de voz, eso ya lo perdía completamente, era una derrota desde el principio, no tenía sentido negarlo o pelearlo. Senku levantó los ojos hacia su mujer con una sonrisa tensa, como pidiéndole perdón en silencio por su debilidad, y Kohaku rodó los ojos irritada, aunque divertida.

\- Bueno, vamos. Pero creo que será mejor que vaya mamá, ella es mucho más fuerte y hábil que yo, ¿está bien? –Byakko asintió con una sonrisa brillante, y corrió a abrazar a su madre, ahora derritiéndola a ella cuando lo alzó y él le dio un besito en la mejilla. Ahora fue el turno de Senku de mirarla burlonamente.

\- Michiko, ¿quieres ir también?

\- No, estoy bien acá. Prefiero quedarme con papá y con Françoise.

\- Demasiados niños revoltosos para nuestra bella damita, ¿verdad? –Ryusui le guiñó el ojo, y Michiko sonrió con complicidad – Bueno, vamos entonces.

Una vez que detuvieron el barco y se subieron al bote, Senku y Françoise los bajaron con ayuda de poleas. Byakko instantáneamente se acercó al borde para tocar el agua, y Ryusui lo agarró de la cintura para darle la tranquilidad de que no se iba a caer, dejándolo estirarse más. Kohaku estaba un poco nerviosa, pero confiaba en su amigo, así que los dejó hacer, y la felicidad del niño era casi palpable, gritaba de emoción y salpicaba el agua de mar. Cuando se divirtió lo suficiente, Ryusui lo volvió a meter en el bote, y ahora le tocaba el turno de Takeshi. Rezando por dentro, pero volviendo a confiar, Kohaku le pasó su bebé.

Ryusui primero hizo un pequeño cuenco en la mano con el agua de mar, y se la acercó al niño para que la viera. Los grandes ojos carmín del bebé miraron con curiosidad, pero no halló nada diferente. El marinero le mojó las manos para que sintiera la fría temperatura, pero no pareció molestarle, así que decidió a dar un paso más. Alzándolo en el aire, lo fue bajando hasta que los pies del bebé tocaron la superficie del agua, e instantáneamente se encogieron al sentirla. Era muy tierno como parecía una ranita estirando y volviendo a juntar sus pequeñas piernas. Luego Ryusui apoyó una mano en la panza del pequeño y lo inclinó, de tal forma que estuviera paralelo al agua, y le dejó que estire sus brazos para ahora sí poder tocar el mar. Cuando lo logró, Takeshi soltó un grito agudo de emoción, y se miró las manos con toda su atención, su cara iluminada. Acercó nuevamente sus dos manos, pero esta vez fue una pequeña ola la que subió hasta alcanzarlo a él, y entonces comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Ryusui jugaba de tal forma que lo acercaba y lo alejaba al mar, y eso sumado al propio movimiento del agua lo hacían chillar de pura diversión. Al ver a su hijo disfrutando tanto, y que realmente no había ningún peligro de momento, Kohaku se relajó visiblemente, y se permitió reír con ellos. Incluso le dieron ganas de meterse, pero el mar debía de estar congelado, así que se guardó mentalmente el juego que tenía planeado con su hijo para cuando lo llevaran al río, mucho más seguro que donde estaban.

El pequeño no parecía aburrirse nunca, pero los brazos de Ryusui empezaban a cansarse por tenerlo en una posición bastante incómoda e inestable para él, y decidió que ya estaba satisfecho con la presentación marina a su futuro ahijado, él estaba determinado en considerarse así. Por lo que un momento después le hizo señas a los que estaban en el barco para que los volvieran a subir, e hizo el gesto de saludar al mar en forma de despedida, cosa que Takeshi imitó al instante al verlo, y sonrió diciendo "uaaaa-uaaaa".

Comieron los manjares de Francoise a reventar, y luego se quedaron retozando en el barco. Era una linda experiencia simplemente disfrutar de un viaje marítimo, sin misiones ni objetivos peligrosos. Pero por la tarde tuvieron que volver, porque cambió el viento, y a Ryusui le preocupaba que el mar no estuviera tan gentil en las próximas horas, y no quería arruinar la positiva experiencia de Takeshi. Cuando llegaron a la aldea, la familia Ishigami les agradeció por el hermoso día, y Michiko le pidió si otra vez podían volver a ver las estrellas desde el barco, lo cual encantó y sorprendió a Ryusui, que accedió inmediatamente.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa, el bebé quedó dormido como un tronco, y Senku les preguntó a sus hijos si querían aprender algo científico, mientras Kohaku salía a entrenar por su cuenta un momento. Los chicos extrañaban esas sesiones científicas con su padre, así que accedieron encantados.

\- ¿Qué les gustaría aprender? No puede ser algo muy ruidoso, o despertaremos a su hermanito.

\- ¡Ya sé! –Michiko dijo entusiasmada– Cuando estábamos en el barco con el tío Ryusui, y bajaron en el bote, tú y Francoise solos pudieron hacerlo. ¿No era muy pesado? No tienes tanta fuerza, papá.

\- Aah, cuánto me conoces, leoncita. Ya no soy un debilucho como antes, pero diez billones de puntos para ti en notarlo, muy observadora. Usamos lo que se llama un sistema de poleas.

\- ¡Así nos contó mami que la salvaste cuando la conociste! –Dijo Byakku emocionado.

\- Otro leoncito con el ojo para el detalle –sus dos hijos alzaron las cabezas, orgullosos– Exacto, eso también es cierto. ¿Quieren que les enseñe a hacer una?

\- ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Pasaron el resto de la tarde haciendo varias, con materiales que Senku trajo del laboratorio, incluso armando una de tres poleas. Cuando Kohaku volvió, le mostraron muy orgullosos su logro.

\- Hace tiempo que no los veía haciendo ciencia. ¡Ja! Qué recuerdos –Miró con afecto a su esposo, recordando que esa vez fue la primera vez que quedó fascinada por él– ¿Takeshi sigue durmiendo?

\- Sí, parece que estaba fulminado, gastó demasiada energía hoy.

\- Lo dejaré dormir un poco más, pero no mucho, y no descansará a la noche. Avísenme si se despierta.

Kohaku bostezó sonoramente, ahora era ella la que gastó demasiada energía, y dijo que se iba a recostar. Senku decidió acompañarla, no tenía sueño, pero podía aprovechar para relajarse a su lado. Byakko y Michiko estaban tan entusiasmados con lo que aprendieron, que se pusieron a planear juntos todo lo que podían hacer con esas poleas, y pensaron en construir una mucho más grande juntos.

El científico se acostó boca arriba, y Kohaku se acurrucó contra él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y sonriendo relajada, disfrutando ya que hacía un buen tiempo que no hacían eso. La rubia cerró los ojos inmediatamente, y Senku le acariciaba distraídamente el pelo. Desde donde estaban, con la puerta abierta, podían ver lo que pasaba donde estaban los niños, así que no tenía de qué preocuparse, aunque tampoco era como si le diesen motivos para hacerlo, al menos no cuando estaban dentro de la casa.

Cuando Takeshi despertó, comenzó a balbucear algo por su cuenta, todavía adormilado. Luego empezó a gimotear, al pensar que estaba solo, pero al instante Michiko se le acercó, y él instantáneamente le sonrió aliviado.

\- ¿Quieres salir de ahí? –Lo levantó de su cuna, y lo apoyó en el piso, para que pudiera gatear a su gusto.

\- Pa-pa

\- Papá está durmiendo –señaló a la habitación, donde se alcanzaban a ver los pelos verdes alborotados de su padre.

\- Ma-ma

\- Mamá también está allá, con papá. Byakko, ve a despertarla.

El niño de ojos azules estaba sentado en el piso, y ante el pedido de su hermana, se levantó y caminó hasta el dormitorio, pero se encontró con que su padre ya estaba despierto, y mirando lo que sucedía.

Takeshi se había quedado mirando fijo a su hermano, desde que se levantó hasta que se lo perdió de vista. Estaba apoyando sus manos y rodillas como para gatear, pero luego se inclinó hacia atrás para quedar sentado como una rana, y parecía estar pensando en hacer algo más. Eso no pasó desapercibido para Senku, que lo miró con más atención, con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, su boca se abrió de la sorpresa cuando vio que lo que su bebé estaba intentando hacer, era pararse. Sacudió a Kohaku con fuerza, para despertarla, y ella reaccionó rápida, alarmada.

\- Shhh ¡Mira, leona!– Cuando ella también lo vio, quiso levantarse para acercarse, pero el científico la detuvo.

Takeshi logró extender sus piernas, pero sin levantar las manos del piso, hasta que se dio cuenta que no podría llegar a nada así, salvo volver a caer de rodillas. Fue entonces cuando hizo un rápido movimiento, y logró pararse en sus dos piecitos, aunque su equilibrio era tan dudoso como el de una gelatina. Michiko, sorprendida de lo repentino que estaba sucediendo aquello, lo ayudó un poco a quedarse quieto, y miró hacia donde estaban sus padres y su hermano, que ya asomaban los tres la cabeza por la puerta.

Una vez que encontró su equilibrio, intentó dar un paso hacia adelante, pero se tropezó y volvió a caer de rodillas. Sin llorar ni enojarse, volvió a pararse de a poco, pero se quedó quieto ahí, dudando de cómo seguir. Miró alrededor, pero no encontró nada de qué agarrarse, salvo de su hermana. Así que, estirando una manito, se agarró del vestido de ella, y dio un torpe paso hacia adelante. La sonrisa que asomó a su rostro fue de pura felicidad, como si estuviese contento de que funcionara. Michiko se levantó, y se puso al costado de él, para que le sea más cómodo agarrarse a ella e intentar caminar. Para ese entonces, ya Senku y Kohaku se habían levantado y acercado a la puerta, pero volvieron a arrodillarse. Necesitaban ver los primeros pasos de su hijo de más cerca, y todo por su propia cuenta, ya tenían ambos lágrimas de orgullo asomando a sus ojos.

Takeshi dio otro paso inseguro más, y otro, en la dirección en la que se encontraban sus padres. Por la ansiedad de querer alcanzarlos, se soltó del apoyo de su hermana y estiró los brazos hacia ellos, pero al hacer eso volvió a perder el equilibrio y se cayó de cara contra el piso. Kohaku jadeó preocupada, pero Senku no pudo evitar una pequeña risa, siempre sería divertido ver a alguien caer así de torpemente, aunque fuera su propio hijo. Pero su esposa le dio un golpe en la cabeza que lo silenció, y estaba ya dispuesta a ir a levantarlo, cuando el científico la agarró de la muñeca y la retuvo, negando con la cabeza.

\- No, déjalo solo. No es tan débil nuestro leoncito como para llorar con eso, y se ve que quiere hacerlo por su cuenta.

\- ¡Pero se va a lastimar!

\- Está Michiko con él, y no va a pasarle nada grave. Mira, ya se levantó otra vez.

La tercera era la vencida. El pequeño se puso de pie una vez más, y esta vez comenzó a dar pasos más pequeños, aunque todavía parecía que tenía piernas de gelatina. Cada dos o tres pasos se caía, pero ya había aprendido a apoyar las manos antes de tiempo, un porrazo había sido suficiente para él, y ya se le podía ver un raspón rojo en el medio de la frente. Ahora sí, ya que estaba más cerca, Senku estiró los brazos hacia él, pero no se adelantó.

\- ¡Pa-pa! –Sonrió con sus ojitos carmín brillantes, y levantó sus propios brazos hacia su padre.

\- Sí, leoncito, ven con papá y con mamá, ¡ven aquí!

\- Tú puedes, mi amor, ven con mami –Kohaku también hizo lo mismo, animándolo.

Demasiado entusiasmado para pensarlo bien ya, Takeshi de pronto dio varios pasos, pero fueron muy rápidos para sus inexpertas piernas y pies que todavía no sabía equilibrar, y justo cuando estaba por volver a caer hacia adelante, Senku lo atrapó y lo dejó bien parado.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaa! –Chilló emocionado el pequeño, muy feliz con su hazaña.

\- Dioses… Senku, no lo puedo creer. Acaba de…acaba de… –las lágrimas de emoción ya se estaban convirtiendo en sollozos que la hacían tartamudear.

\- Sí, acaba de caminar. Diez billones de puntos para ti, leoncito –Abrazó a su hijo con fuerza, y le depositó un beso en la frente antes de soltarlo, muy orgulloso– ¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?

Senku se puso de pie, y lo alzó para llevarlo nuevamente a donde estaba Michiko. Le hizo una seña a Kohaku para que se acerque un poco.

\- Bien, Takeshi. Ahora ve hacia mamá. Camina hacia allá, tú puedes.

Lo puso de pie una vez más, y se aseguró de que estuviera estable y quieto, y recién ahí lo soltó. Kohaku se palmeaba los muslos para atraerlo. Uno…dos…tres...pasos, y se cayó. Pero cada vez se levantaba más rápido, como si no le importara darse de bruces contra el suelo, pura determinación en sus ojos carmín de alcanzar su objetivo, a su querida madre. Dio tres pasos más, y con una carcajada se tiró sobre ella, que lo besó ruidosamente por toda la cara.

\- ¡Muy bien, hijo! ¿Acaso puedes ser más adorable e inteligente? Vuelve con papá ahora, vamos.

Una y otra vez, el bebé caminaba torpemente de Kohaku a Senku, y luego de regreso, cada vez más seguro y riéndose a carcajadas cuando los alcanzaba, aunque todavía se caía cada pocos pasos. Luego se sumaron sus hermanos mayores, y Takeshi ahora se paseaba por toda la sala, sonriendo feliz, yendo hacia los brazos de toda su familia, y esta vez sí parecía disfrutar los mimos y los baboseos.

Justo en ese momento tocó la puerta Kokuyo, y cuando entró, se encontró la imagen de su pequeño nieto de pie en medio de la sala, decidiendo hacia quién iba a ir próximamente. El abuelo se quedó de piedra, con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa, y pasaron varios segundos en los que no logró articular palabra.

\- ¿Está….ya está…? –Emoción, pura emoción de la buena.

\- Sí, hace un momento se puso de pie por su cuenta, y dio sus primeros pasos apenas sin ayuda –Le dijo Kohaku feliz y orgullosa– Es sorprendente lo rápido que se está acostumbrando nuestro niño hermoso. Takeshi –miró a su hijo, que le devolvió la mirada, atento– ve con el abuelo.

\- ¡Aaaaa-uueeeeee!

\- ¡OH! –Demasiado, simplemente demasiado para el débil corazón de Kokuyo. Que el niño lo llamara de esa forma con su angelical sonrisa, y comience a dar pasos torpes hacia él, fue demasiado. Maldijo por dentro porque las lágrimas fluían por su rostro, y le impedían ver con claridad a su nieto más pequeño dar sus primeros pasos, y hacia él, sin ayuda alguna, esta vez sin caerse, aunque se detuvo varias veces, como detectando que iba a perder el equilibrio.

Kokuyo se arrodilló para recibirlo en un abrazo de oso, y simplemente era demasiado graciosa y adorable la imagen de un hombre tan grande y rudo de apariencia, abrazando a un bebé tan pequeño y frágil con tanto amor.

\- Muy bien mi pequeño, el abuelo no puede estar más orgulloso de ti –Miró a Senku y Kohaku– Sí que estos niños me alegran los días. Ya sé que están con las manos llenas con ellos tres, pero nunca me voy a cansar de esto.

\- Ya...no más –rió Kohaku– Pero tienes a Ruri para que te siga cumpliendo el sueño.

\- Sí, creo que eso haré. Jittekou necesita un hermanito o hermanita, eso es seguro. Cuatro nietos tengo, cuatro… y tengo esperanza de alguno más, de ellos, claro.

\- Conociendo a Ruri, no dudo que ella es más partidaria de una familia grande, así que creo que podemos asegurar que vamos a tener más nietos y sobrinos…y primos para los niños. –Frunció el ceño, pero divertida– No quiero imaginar cuando sean más grandes, estos diablillos son demasiado astutos para su propio bien, sólo espero que los de Ruri y Chrome sean tan inocentes como ellos, para equilibrar, o estaremos en problemas.

\- Diez billones por ciento seguro de eso, leona. ¿Necesitabas algo, viejo?

\- No, sólo venía a visitar, me encontré a Ryusui y me dijo que habían hecho un viaje en barco hoy, todos juntos.

\- Sí, y parece que de alguna forma inspiró a nuestro leoncito a dar pasos más seguros, creo que tendremos que agradecerle.

\- Hoy fue un día con demasiadas emociones fuertes –resopló Kohaku.

\- ¿Qué te parece, leona, consentimos a ese capitán con su pedido? Creo que se lo ganó.

\- ¿El de ser padrino? A mí me da lo mismo, porque todavía no lo entiendo bien, pero si lo hace feliz…adelante.

\- Bien, sólo que se lo diremos más adelante. Que se esfuerce un poco más en hacer más mérito mientras tanto.

\- Eres de lo peor, Senku, tu lado rastrero nunca desaparecerá –Kohaku rodó los ojos.

\- Sólo digo que me gustaría ver qué más se trae entre manos. No puede tenerlo tan fácil, y creo que él mismo no lo querría así, con lo ambicioso que es.

\- ¡Ja! Es verdad. Bueno, cuando quieras entonces. Papá, ¿te quedas a cenar? Podemos festejar en familia, y podríamos invitar a Ruri y familia.

\- Nada me gustaría más, hija, nada me gustaría más.

**Buenaaaas! Aaay, mi corazón. Creo que me sentí un poco Kokuyo y realmente me vinieron las lagrimitas con esa ternurita de leoncito. Tengo la imagen de un mini Senku (con pelo lacio pero revoltoso, claro) que es demasiado adorable, no puedo...no puedooooo jaja. Espero haberles llenado la cuota de amor y "adorabilidad" del día xD, y estoy segura que lo disfrutaron esta vez. Hasta el próximoo!**


	17. Chapter 17

Un año. Un año estaba por cumplir Takeshi, y era increíble lo rápido que había pasado ese tiempo. Y el niño estaba resultando prometedoramente travieso e inteligente, aunque nadie podía decir si eso sería bueno o no. Estaba aprendiendo a una velocidad sorprendente, y lo que más se notaba era su astucia. Aunque lo que estaba resultando un dolor de cabeza para su familia eran las rabietas que tenía cada vez más seguido. Directamente proporcional a su interés por descubrir y manipular nuevos objetos al alcance de sus pequeñas manos, era la cantidad de gritos y llantos que se le escuchaban cuando no le dejaban alcanzarlos. Había aprendido lo que era el "¡No!" y parecía entender cuando le negaban algo, pero eso no significaba que le gustara, y parecía tener mucho carácter.

Con los primeros pasos que había aprendido a dar, y una fuente de energía evidentemente heredada de su madre, no alcanzaban las manos y los ojos para tenerlo vigilado. Ya podía ponerse de pie solo, agarrándose de objetos, pero sin la ayuda de nadie, lo cual era tan adorable como peligroso. Le gustaba intentar seguir a sus padres y a sus hermanos, que jugaban con él y lo alentaban a que practique de caminar. Uno de sus juegos favoritos era el encontrar juguetes que le escondían, y también jugar a las escondidas con sus hermanos mayores, todo siempre dentro de la casa. Con lo cual el último mes el correteo infantil ahí dentro se había naturalizado.

Takeshi también estaba en la etapa en que no quería estar solo en ningún momento, con lo cual tenían que turnarse para cuidarlo, o llevarlo con él a donde sea que fueran. Y para colmo, a veces era quisquilloso con quién quería quedarse. Cuando Kohaku podía llevarlo a sus entrenamientos y el de sus hijos en la academia de Tsukasa, el niño terminaba pasando de mano en mano entre su familia y los amigos más cercanos. El pequeño había desarrollado un interés muy grande por el largo pelo del luchador, y se le prendía como un koala, pero si algo caracterizaba al castaño, era su infinita serenidad y paciencia. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a los bebés de una forma más personal, ya que el hijo que había tenido con Minami estaba cumpliendo nueve meses, así que no le incomodaba como al principio, que se sentía muy torpe e inseguro sólo de sostener a un bebé.

Senku también tuvo que llevárselo al laboratorio muchas veces, lo cual era un problema por la cantidad de frascos y materiales que se encontraban ahí. Un día le bastó descuidarse con dibujar sus planos unos cinco minutos, y cuando se volteó a ver el motivo de una sonora carcajada de su hijo, se encontró con que estaba completamente cubierto de carbón molido, y al científico se le cayó el alma al piso al pensar en cuánto iba a enojarse Kohaku por eso, aunque por suerte no era peligroso para la salud. Takeshi también estaba en la edad en que le encantaba jugar a sacar y poner las cosas de lugar, lo cual seguía siendo un problema en el laboratorio, así que Senku le pidió a Chrome que le llenara una gran cesta con muchas piedras y materiales bonitos y llamativos que atraigan la atención del bebé, para que pudiera sacarlos y ponerlos de ahí hasta cansarse, lo cual funcionó durante un tiempo.

Pero el episodio que hizo desear a Senku reinventar la filmadora, fue un día en su casa, que había desechado unos borradores de su nuevo proyecto, la imprenta, y su bebé los había encontrado. El científico tenía su atención puesta en lo que seguía escribiendo, cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba un hombro y giró la cabeza, para encontrarse con Kohaku mordiéndose los labios con los ojos muy abiertos, pero haciéndole un gesto de que no hablara. Siguiendo su mirada, vio lo que la había dejado pasmada: Takeshi estaba balbuceando, por supuesto que cosas ininteligibles y sin sentido, pero lo hacía con una entonación como si estuviera hablando con alguien, y al mismo tiempo señalaba con su pequeño dedito distintas partes de la hoja. Cada tanto sólo la observaba, y fruncía el ceño, para luego seguir hablando solo.

\- La cámara…Usa tu ridícula velocidad y agilidad y ve a buscar la cámara de fotos, ahora mismo –susurró Senku, sin despegar los ojos de su hijo, con una tonta sonrisa en los labios.

\- Sí…

Pero el niño estaba tan absorto en lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, que el sigilo no era realmente necesario. Kohaku le pasó la cámara al peliverde, y él fue sacando varias, cada vez más cerca. Pero en un momento Takeshi sí notó su presencia, y lo miró, con curiosidad también al ver el gran objeto que estaba delante de la cara de su padre.

\- ¿Qué tienes ahí, Takeshi? –Vio a su hijo fruncir el ceño ante la pregunta, evidentemente sin saber cómo llamar a lo que tenía en sus manos.

\- Papa –Señaló con el dedo índice a su padre.

\- Si quieres decir que yo lo hice, tienes razón ahí –le sonrió, valorando la observación del pequeño– ¿Me lo das? ¿Le das a papá esas hojas?

\- Senku, ¿para qué se las quieres quitar? –Le preguntó Kohaku, apenada– Por algo las tiraste.

\- No es que se las quiera quitar, sólo estoy haciendo que reconozca indicaciones, y actúe en consecuencia. Entiende mucho más de lo que puede expresar, y hay que alentar eso. Cuanto más le pidamos y le hablemos, más se va a desarrollar su cerebro –Volvió la atención a su hijo, y estiró la mano un poco hacia él– ¿Me das las hojas, Takeshi?

Los grandes ojos carmín del bebé se clavaron en los de su padre, luego en su mano, y bajaron hasta las hojas que sostenía, varias veces. Luego de parecer meditarlo un rato, estiró sus bracitos y apoyó las hojas en la mano extendida de Senku.

\- ¡Muy bien, leoncito! Diez billones de puntos para ti –Le sonrió abiertamente, mientras lo seguía felicitando.

Una enorme sonrisa que le hizo entrecerrar los ojos cubrió el rostro del niño, que se emocionó más cuando vio a su madre aplaudirlo, feliz. Y él aplaudió también, imitándola.

\- ¡Ooooooh! No puedo, es demasiado hermoso mi bebé –Kohaku se iba a derretir de ternura ahí mismo.

\- Ten, Takeshi. Para ti –Enfatizando las últimas palabras, le devolvió las hojas.

Pero el pequeño disfrutaba de los halagos, y había entendido que hizo algo bien. Así que le volvió a obsequiar sus preciadas hojas a su padre, con esa angelical sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Senku se rió con eso, y lo aceptó, felicitándolo, y le volvía a acercar las hojas diciendo "para ti" cada vez que lo hacía.

\- Ti –Sólo eso logró articular, buscando imitar todo lo que podía a su padre, y lo dejó boquiabierto de la sorpresa.

\- ¿Es en serio…? –No podía creerlo, era ridículo… ¿tan rápido había relacionado todo como para imitarlo? Tan sorprendido estaba, que tardó en tomar las hojas que le ofrecía. Kohaku tuvo que taparse la boca para no gritar de emoción.

\- Aaaa tiii –Insistió el pequeño, cuando no vio la aprobación de Senku, pero sí la de su madre. Algo faltaba.

\- Sí…si… "Para ti" –El científico sintió su pecho martillar de pura emoción, sin creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Logró decirle eso, pero apenas si podía hablar. Esos momentos eran los que le recordaban lo preciado que era ser padre, y sentía que todo estaba bien en el mundo.

Pronto esa acción pasó a ser la gracia favorita del pequeño. Le gustaban tanto las sonrisas y palabras bonitas que le dedicaban para felicitarlo, que se entusiasmó en "regalarle" cosas a todos, dejando un sendero de baba cuando lo acompañaba de ese "aaa tiii" con su aguda vocecita.

Cuando el día de su primer cumpleaños llegó, hicieron una gran celebración en la aldea a modo de festejo. Lo dejaron gatear y caminar libremente, pero había tantas personas que él no conocía, que en un principio se terminó aferrando a los brazos y piernas de su familia, parecía un cachorrito asustado. También era la primera vez que interactuaba a otros niños, como su primo Jittekou, el hijo de Chrome, y a Hiroki, el bebé de Tsukasa. Era demasiado adorable ver a los dos bebés jugar juntos, y que el hijo de Tsukasa gateaba atrás de Takeshi, porque todavía no había aprendido a ponerse de pie, y lo seguía a todas partes. El niño peliverde le daba todo lo que encontraba en el camino, y le "hablaba" en su intento de conversación sin sentido tan gracioso, y parecía que Hiroki sí le contestaba, sólo que sólo balbuceando vocales o sus primeras sílabas. Además, eran demasiado preciosos esos niños, el hijo de Tsukasa y Minami había heredado el color de pelo de su padre, y sus larguísimas pestañas, pero tenía los ojos de su madre, y sus rasgos delicados en la cara. Los pequeños estaban completamente perdidos en su juego, sin darse cuenta que un círculo de adultos se amontonaba y los rodeaban para verlos. No había duda, ese par continuaría la amistad de sus padres, y serían un dúo de lo más emocionante si heredaban sus rasgos más característicos también. La nueva generación que destacaba en inteligencia y fuerza era muy prometedora, y ni que hablar del excelente equipo que harían con Michiko y Byakko, todos esos niños de seguro estarían destinados a continuar el legado del restablecimiento de la sociedad de forma brillante.

La incorporación del sistema de imprenta llevó varios meses de elaborar, y volvió a la acción al viejo equipo de Chrome, Kaseki y por supuesto Senku. Comenzó siendo un sistema de sellos de metal en el que los caracteres japoneses se ordenaban y se mojaban con tinta, para luego pasarlo a papel. Pero finalmente decidieron construir un artefacto que era prácticamente una máquina de escribir, y fue tan complejo como emocionante. Como ya la mayoría de los habitantes de la aldea sabía leer y escribir, comenzó la idea de escribir cuentos e historias, y dar nacimiento a los primeros libros, aunque sólo había una copia de cada uno. Tanto éxito tuvo la máquina, que todos se unieron para colaborar a fabricar algunas más. La tradición de la transmisión oral seguía vigente, así como escribir con pincel, pero nadie podía negar las ventajas de tener la prolija escritura que todos podían entender y compartir con más facilidad, además de la velocidad que les otorgaba.

La nueva era de los libros despertó la fascinación de Michiko, que ya tenía cumplidos los siete años, y podía leer y escribir asombrosamente bien. Byakko con sus cinco años también podía leer bastante, pero todavía no tenía las habilidades motrices como para escribir. Tan entusiasmados estaban con ser parte de la "revolución" de la escritura mecánica, a pesar de su corta edad, que pidieron como regalo adelantado de cumpleaños conjunto tener una máquina propia. Como no podía ser de otra forma, todos sucumbieron a su pedido con ojos de cachorritos, pero la condición que les puso Senku para aceptar, fue que no dejen de practicar diariamente la escritura manual. Recordó que eso fue una de las mayores desventajas del alto desarrollo de la tecnología del mundo moderno, que la facilidad de apretar botones había hecho estragos en la precisión y el desarrollo de las habilidades motoras. Para un adulto quizás no sería tan grave, pero los niños necesitaban sí o sí desarrollarlas, aunque pese a todos los avances de los últimos años, el "mundo de piedra" seguía su curso, y faltarían unos cuántos años como para que la industrialización le preocupara en ese aspecto.

Senku no era bueno para imaginar historias, pero prácticamente todos los aldeanos sí lo eran, inspirados por sus cien historias, así que dejó que la creatividad corra libre por la aldea, era una buena motivación para todos. Muchos de esos libros contenían cuentos para niños, lo cual le trajo al científico una enorme nostalgia, de cuando Byakuya le leía de pequeño. Su interés por la ciencia comenzó desde que tenía memoria, ya que adoraba las historias del espacio, de extraterrestres y de exploradores, y recordaba cuando le pedía cientos de veces que su padre le leyera el mismo cuento, una y otra vez, y él siempre accedía con gusto y paciencia. Quizás era momento de pasar la antorcha y ser ahora él quien durmiera a sus hijos con una sonrisa y sueños de otros mundos. Así que, una noche, sorprendió a su familia diciéndoles que fueran todos a la cama grande, y no le había dicho ni siquiera a Kohaku de su plan, por lo que ella tenía la misma cara de curiosidad que sus hijos.

Cuando volvió con un libro en la mano, se recostó en el medio de la cama, con Kohaku a su lado acostada, jugando con Takeshi, a quien alzaba en el aire para luego acercarlo mucho a su cara, haciéndolo soltar carcajadas. Byakko se trepó sobre el pecho de su padre, y Michiko se acurrucó en medio de sus dos padres, aunque apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de él, mirando el contenido del libro. Senku había pedido a Mantle que le escribiera un cuento imaginando un ser vivo en el espacio, y como los aldeanos no tenían idea de cómo sería eso, ni tenían prejuicios ni conocimientos al respecto, su imaginación era tan libre como la de un niño. Sabía que el pequeño hombre hacía buenos dibujos e historietas, así que confiaba en su criterio para dejarlo escribir ese cuento.

Comenzó a leer con su voz serena y grave, aunque haciendo un esfuerzo por entonar de una forma más interesante y graciosa lo que leía, recordando la forma en que Byakuya lo hacía, y que a él le fascinaba. Tenía los grandes ojos de sus hijos clavados en él, que apenas había empezado la historia se los notaba muy atentos y expectantes, incluso Takeshi parecía interesado. Kohaku sonreía dulcemente, ella misma recordando cuando su madre les contaba las cien historias junto con Ruri, aunque ella era apenas tenía la edad de Byakko. Por más que el cuento estaba muy interesante, era inevitable que a esa hora la suave voz de Senku les diera sueño, y aunque luchaban con sus ojos por mantenerse despiertos, eventualmente los niños se quedaron profundamente dormidos. No quería despertarlos, así que le pidió a Kohaku que apague la luz de la bombilla, y se quedaron así dormidos todos juntos.

Para ese entonces, Takeshi ya tenía un año y medio, y comenzaba a ser más independiente. Todavía era un bebé, pero ya hacía notar lo que parecía ser una personalidad fuerte y segura, aunque eso no era una sorpresa. Ya casi no tomaba más del pecho de Kohaku, y estaba empezando a comer alimentos sólidos pero blandos. Le habían hecho unos vasos y cuencos de bambú, que eran muy ligeros y resistentes, y ahora él tomaba y comía por su cuenta. Claro que la mitad de las veces derramaba el contenido de lo que se llevaba a la boca, pero de todas formas lo dejaban practicar. Ahora podía hablar más que antes, y ya tenía sus dos frases favoritas: "no quiero" y "por qué", aunque no podía pronunciarlas bien todavía, y cuando las usaba en la misma conversación, era de lo más adorable, a pesar de que la primera era una clara negativa a hacer las cosas. Los berrinches por no querer separarse de sus padres eran moneda corriente, y en especial con Senku, que era el que más salía, y Kohaku se armaba de toda la paciencia que tenía para controlarlo:

\- Ya, ya…yo me quedaré contigo, Takeshi. Deja a papá irse ahora.

\- ¡NO QUELO!

\- Ya sé que no quieres, pero papá tiene cosas que hacer, no se puede quedar ahora.

\- ¡NO! Quelo a papa –haciendo un adorable mohín, estiró sus bracitos para abrazarse a la pierna de su padre, había aprendido que no se podía mover cuando hacía eso.

\- Vamos, leoncito –Senku se arrodilló, y le acarició la cabeza, mientras suspiraba– No puedo quedarme contigo ahora. No puedo.

\- ¿Po' qué?

\- Porque me tengo que ir a trabajar.

\- ¿Po' qué? –Murmuró, mirándolo con una mezcla de tristeza y enfado.

\- Porque los demás me necesitan, y es lo que tengo que hacer.

\- ¿Po' qué?

\- Porque son cosas que tenemos que hacer para ayudar. Míralo así, cuanto antes me dejes ir, más rápido voy a volver.

\- Quelo a papá –sus ojitos rojos comenzaban a brillar con lágrimas que parecía intentar contener.

\- Lo sé, Takeshi…pero papá tiene que ir solo, no puede llevarte esta vez.

\- ¿Po' favo'?

Ahí estaban, esos malditos ojos de cachorrito igual que los de sus hermanos mayores, el arma máxima que hacía tan difícil negarse. Senku no era ajeno al poder y los encantos de esa tierna mirada que le estrujaba el corazón, pero había aprendido a resistirse, aunque le costaba mucho hacerlo. Al final, Kohaku había resultado mucho más terminante que él, aunque eso era previsible por lo temperamental y directa que era.

\- Perdona leoncito, pero no. Y ya sabes que no es no –Intentó ponerse firme– Papá se va a ir ahora, y vas a quedar con mamá y tus hermanos. Y serás un buen niño, ¿de acuerdo?

\- No. No quelo.

\- No te vas a ganar los diez billones de puntos así –Resopló– Escucha, si te portas bien y dejas a papá irse sin llorar ni gritar, te vamos a llevar a pasear con mamá, y vas a jugar con tu amigo Hiroki. ¿De acuerdo?

\- …

\- ¿De acuerdo?

\- Tí.

\- Ahora sí, diez billones de puntos para ti –Le revolvió el pelo otra vez– Mamá me dijo que quiere leerte un cuento, y mostrarte unos dibujos, si te gusta la idea.

\- ¿Quieres eso, Takeshi? –Kohaku lo tomó de la mano, para llamarle la atención, y el niño la miró a los ojos– Díselo a mamá, a ver… ¿Quieres que te lea un cuento?

\- Tí, po' favo' mama.

\- Ese es mi bebé hermoso –Podía ser la que ponía más disciplina, pero también era la que caía rendida más fácil al peligroso nivel de ternura que mostraba el pequeño. Mientras abrazaba a su hijo, le hizo un gesto al científico para que se vaya de una vez.

\- Hasta luego, nos vemos.

Senku finalmente se fue, y Kohaku decidió cumplir su promesa lo antes posible, y estaba segura que con eso mejoraría mucho el humor de su pequeño temperamental.

Unas horas después, Kohaku estaba ayudando a sus hijos a escribir, cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Pero ella estaba demasiado absorta tratando de entender lo que había escrito Michiko a mano, y no escuchó nada. Takeshi estaba sentado en el piso, jugando a apilar unas piedras con formas de bloques, y él sí miró hacia la puerta. Luego miró a su madre, que seguía haciendo lo suyo.

\- A pueta.

Nadie le contestó, ni su mamá, ni sus hermanos. Se levantó del piso, y con sus pasos todavía tambaleantes, pero más seguros, se acercó a ellos.

\- Mama, a pueta –Le dijo, jalándole del vestido.

Finalmente, Kohaku reparó en su hijo, pero no había escuchado lo que le había dicho.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Takeshi?

\- A pueta. To-to –Señaló la puerta con el dedo índice, y luego hizo un gesto al aire, como golpeando.

\- ¿To-to…? –La rubia frunció el ceño, sin entender lo que podía significar "to-to" al principio, hasta que vio el gesto que hacía su hijo con la mano, y abrió mucho los ojos de la sorpresa. Su pequeño estaba tratando de decir "toc-toc", que era como le habían enseñado que se decía cuando jugaban a que repita gestos y acciones. Aunque estaba muriendo de amor por dentro, alzó la voz para que el invitado pase. La puerta era apenas una formalidad, ya que abría de ambos lados.

Una joven rubia entró, y los ojos de Kohaku casi se salen de sus cuencas de la sorpresa. Hacía más de dos años que no la veía.

\- ¡SUIKA! –Corrió a abrazarla, y la joven se lo devolvió muy emocionada. Esa niña…no ya no era una niña, era como una hermana menor para ella.

\- ¡Kohaku! Ha pasado tiempo, ¡los extrañé!

Suika era ya una jovencita de dieciséis años, y con sus ojos color miel y su pelo lacio a la altura del cuello, era toda una belleza, y desde que creció y dejó de usar la sandía en su cabeza, Senku le había hecho unos anteojos que le quedaban muy bien. Detrás de ella apareció Mirai, la hermana menor de Tsukasa, que era apenas unos años mayor que la aldeana. Además de congeniar mucho, bien podían parecer hermanas, porque las dos eran rubias y de ojos marrones claros, y tenían la misma energía chispeante y a la vez un poco inocente.

Las dos chicas habían decidido irse de viaje, querían recorrer parte de Japón a pie. Ya había muchos otros pueblos de gente revivida, así que de paso les servía para llevar información a la aldea de cómo estaban progresando esas personas. El viaje les tomó casi dos años, pero siempre estuvieron en contacto por teléfono, con los avances de la tecnología habían logrado hacer unos un poco más pequeños y livianos. Pero se habían guardado la sorpresa de que estarían de regreso, y las dos sonrieron con picardía. Aunque apenas luego de cruzar un par de palabras, sus ojos buscaron al bebé que sabían que Kohaku había tenido, y las dos se quedaron boquiabiertas cuando un mini Senku se acercó a ellas tímidamente, escondiéndose detrás de las piernas de su madre.

\- Por todos los dioses…. ¿él es…? –Suika no podía creerlo, su corazón dejó de latir unos segundos.

\- Sí, les presento a Takeshi –Alzó al bebé en sus brazos, y este se abrazó a su cuello– Ah, perdón, es bastante travieso y sociable, pero como nunca las vio, se pone tímido con los desconocidos. Pero en cuanto entre en confianza, no se lo van a poder sacar de encima.

\- ¡Es hermosooo! –Casi gritó Mirai de la emoción– Felicitaciones, Kohaku. No puedo creerlo, es como una copia de Senku, sólo que con el pelo caído.

\- Ah, sí…curioso, porque ahora que le creció, comenzó a ondularse, pero no parece como si se le fuera a parar como a Senku…por suerte, es más suave así –agregó con picardía.

\- ¿Y dónde están Michiko y Byakko? ¡Habrán crecido tanto desde la última vez que los vimos! –Suika dijo emocionada, buscando con la mirada

\- Aquí –Señaló hacia atrás con su dedo, mientras abría la puerta para que pasen.

Los niños miraron con curiosidad a las figuras que entraron a la casa, y en cuanto las reconocieron saltaron para correr a su encuentro y abrazarlas. Las dos mujeres siempre los habían mimado mucho, y eran las "tías" más divertidas, y también las más jóvenes. Al ver a sus hermanos recibir tan felices a las dos desconocidas, Takeshi se asomó con curiosidad, y cuando Suika lo notó y le sonrió, al bebé no le tomó más de dos segundos en devolverle una deslumbrante sonrisa con su boca con unos muy pequeños dientes blancos.

\- ¡Ja! Te lo dije, se hace el difícil al principio, pero es el bebé más adorable que hay.

Suika extendió los brazos hacia él, para intentar cargarlo si quería, y Takeshi luego de mirarla unos segundos, la aceptó y pasó a sus brazos. El niño era todo curiosidad, así que comenzó a tocarle la cara con su dedo índice, y sus brillantes ojos carmín se abrieron mucho cuando se fijó en los anteojos. Seguramente a sus ojos captaban algo muy extraño, pero no podía saber qué. Mirai miraba enternecida detrás de su amiga, y había cargado en sus brazos a Byakko, aunque el niño empezaba a ser grande para sostenerlo sin cansarse.

\- Están tan grandes y hermosos ustedes –Suika pasó su atención a los dos niños, para que no se sintieran desplazados por su hermano menor. ¿Aprendieron mucho estos años? ¡Tienen tanto que contarnos!

\- ¡Sí! –Michiko dijo radiante– Yo ya sé leer y escribir. Papá nos enseñó mucha ciencia, y también aprendimos a entrenar con mamá, pero ahora Tsukasa es mi maestro…y mi padrino.

\- ¡Woooow! ¿En serio? –Intercedió Mirai, sorprendida– No me dijo nada de eso mi hermano, se lo guardó muy bien. Me alegro mucho por ti, Michiko, no lo digo porque sea mi querido hermano, pero es el mejor maestro que puedas tener.

\- Sí, lo sé –Dijo la niña, alzando la barbilla orgullosa.

\- ¡Yo también aprendí a leer! –Gritó entusiasmado Byakko– Pero me cuesta escribir… papi dice que porque todavía soy chico.

\- Yo aprendí a leer y escribir cuando tenía doce años recién –Recordó Suika con vergüenza– así que es increíble que hayan aprendido tanto a su edad.

\- Bueno, todos en la aldea aprendimos de grandes, recién unos años después de conocer a Senku –La consoló Kohaku.

\- La tía Mirai no, ella es del viejo mundo –Acotó Michiko, pensativa– Y muchos de los amigos de papá también. ¡Ah, y ya tenemos libros! Son muy divertidos de hacer.

\- Sí, eso sí nos contaron, me muero por conocer lo que es esa máquina –Los ojos de Suika brillaban, había extrañado la emoción que le daban los nuevos "reinventos" – Y ahora que lo pienso, podremos escribir las historias de nuestro viaje, ¿no, Mirai?

\- ¡Sí! Es cierto. Yo dibujo también, y tenemos fotos, así que podemos hacer un lindo libro con nuestras anécdotas.

\- Oooooh, eso sería increíble –Kohaku sonrió emocionada– Ah, Mirai, ¿conociste ya a tu sobrino?

\- Sí, fue lo primero que hice, no podía esperar. ¡Es tan precioso! Me perdí de verlo de bebé, pero mi hermano dijo que me mostrará fotos...al menos es algo. ¿Takeshi lo conoció?

\- Son inseparables. Aunque me preocupaba que Hiroki sea demasiado inocente para él, no olvidemos que mi bebé ya tiene dos traviesos hermanos mayores para guiarse, y además nosotros tenemos más experiencia. En cambio, Tsukasa y Minami están lidiando con ser primerizos. Así que... me temo que Takeshi arrastrará a tu sobrino a todos lados, aunque creo que será un buen ejemplo, como un hermano mayor…se llevan unos meses de diferencia nada más.

\- Me muero por verlos crecer, lo que serán esos niños –Los ojos de Suika brillaban emocionados– Y no hay que olvidar a Jittekou, aunque algo me dice que será la voz sensata en el grupo, es hijo de Ruri.

\- Pienso lo mismo…Michiko al ser la mayor, y Jittekou por ser más tranquilo, serán la voz de la razón, aunque también hacen lo suyo, no son tan inocentes. Byakko ya es el rey de las travesuras, no quiero imaginarme cuando sea más grande…y de seguro arrastrará a Takeshi y a Hiroki con él –Kohaku suspiró con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa, ya visualizando el equipo del desmadre que serían esos niños juntos.

\- Pero estoy segura que el futuro estará bien asegurado con ellos. Son hijos de las personas más fuertes y determinadas, no podrán tener mejor corazón. Todos pasamos por mucho, pero aquí estamos, mirando hacia adelante –Reflexionó Suika, con una mirada cálida, y Mirai y Kohaku asintieron a su lado.

\- Y ahora… ¡¿quién quiere comer helado y algodón de azúcar con las tías y mamá?! –Mirai dijo con una sonrisa de punta a punta, lista para malcriar a los niños que tanto quería.

Michiko y Byakko dieron saltitos de pura emoción, y Kohaku aceptó la invitación, llevando en sus brazos a Takeshi. Sí, definitivamente se vendría un futuro que quería ver, y por seguro que sería emocionante con todos ellos.

**Buenaaas! Recibí un par de mensajitos que extrañaban este fic…no se preocupen, no lo olvidé xD. Pero sí que ahora me tardo más porque tengo vaaarios que ir actualizando. Aaaunque, así como "Todo por protegerte", este fic también está terminando, no sé si uno o dos capítulos más (me gusta más 18 capítulos que 19 jaja xD). (me gusta más 18 capítulos que 19 jaja xD).**

**Ya se está volviendo "Takeshi y sus (adorables) aventuras" jaja, y como no quiero meterle drama ni nada así, y siento que no tengo mucho más que escribir, le voy a dar un cierre pronto. Me encantaría hacer un one-shot de todos estos diablillos de más grandes, pero bueno… no prometo nada jaja, tampoco sé si les interesaría. Lo que sí, planeo hacer dibujos de estos peques, y los van a ver si me siguen en mi página de facebook, Kariwolf ( ), eso sí lo prometo!. Hasta el próximo capítuloooooo!**


End file.
